Demar Morfo
by HaldamirElf
Summary: Un superheroe, con una meta, ser tan bueno como un chicofantasma, o tal vez aprobar el año escolar....risas garantizadas
1. Morfologia

**Inicio del capitulo**

(Esta un viejo anciano y unos niños en un gran patio tipo japonés, este era muy grande, con hierba alrededor y una pequeña cascada en un rincón. Los niños se sientan)

Ya es hora de revelarles el último secreto de las artes marciales-dijo el anciano maestro- el cual es...

Todos miraban al maestro esperando la respuesta por la cual habían entrado al taller, una respuesta que les permitirían ver la vida con otros ojos.

El ir de visita a la fabrica de galletas de la fortuna marca Galletas-continuó el maestro, todos los niños lo miraron asombrados por el último secreto, muchos estupefactos-un gran discípulo debe saber cuando descansar. ¿Nos vamos?.

Los niños omitieron la alegría, pero pronto cesaron su asombro y siguieron al anciano maestro. Al llegar a la fábrica de galletas de la fortuna, todos esperan tranquilamente el turno para entrar.

Maestro-dijo un niño-¿qué es lo que nos enseñará esto?

Muy fácil-dijo el maestro-como descansar después de un largo periodo de entrenamiento, aparte estas galletas son deliciosas.

(El niño se preguntó si el maestro hablaba en serio, pero después siguió al resto, ya que era su turno de entrar. Dentro de la fabrica estaban barriles metálicos gigantes con harina y otras sustancias para las galletas que allí hacían, era fácil perderse en esos lugares.)

Muy bien chicos, no vayan a separarse-dijo el maestro-como dijo el narrador es fácil perderse en este lugar.

(De pronto un niño se resbaló y empujó al maestro, no se dio cuenta que su anillo caía.)

¡Mi anillo!-dijo el maestro.

(Yo dije que no se había dado cuenta.)

Perdón-dijo el maestro, pero eso no estaba en el libreto.

En fin, ya que se dio cuenta, el maestro intentó tomarla, pero lo único que logró fue empujarla hacia un montón de juguetes sorpresas que están dentro de las galletas marca Galletas.

¡No!-exclamó el anciano maestro-el anillo de Ce Yushi, ahora, ah, bueno es un tonto anillo.

(Fin de la inicio del capitulo)

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

( aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Era un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

Morfo-logía 

(Aparece la imagen de la presentación del capitulo titulado Morfo-logía, esta Demar y el anillo con un mutante siguiéndolo detrás como fondo la fabrica de galletas marca Galletas)

(Demar aparece en la cocina de su casa, un lugar muy parecido al de una casa normal, las paredes están pintadas de verde, pero la lo demás amarillo)

Demonios, llegaré tarde a la escuela-dijo Demar, un chico de 14 años de blanca tez y con una polera roja con un símbolo de color blanco-es que nada puede salir bien. Esperen esa son ¡GALLETAS!.

(Demar coge las galletas de forma alocada y hambrienta, pero se da cuenta de un detalle)

Agh, estas galletas saben a metal, espere-dijo Demar-¿esto es un anillo, que raro, no recordaba que fueran tan extrañas las sorpresas de la caja de galletas marca Galletas.

(Aparece una escena en que esta sentado un hombre frente a su caja de galletas)

Al fin te veo en frente-dijo el hombre a la caja de galletas-sé que ahora obtendré el talismán de la republica de Fugi. (el hombre levanta la caja y la abre)No¡es otra ancla, te maldigo hombre galleta(Se escucha el sonido de una risa diabólica y se ve una sombra en una colina, detrás la fabrica de galletas marca Galletas)

En fin llegaré, ough-es empujado por su hermano mayor-y ahora eso ¿Por qué, Michael?.

Por estar en mi camino-dijo su hermano-a un lado.

Me despido-dijo Demar.

No me importa-dijo Michael.

(Se escucha el sonido de una explosión, Demar se acerca rápidamente para ver lo que ocurría)

Ma´, Pa´-dijo Demar-¿qué pasó?

Nada, hijo-dijo su padre.

Sólo fue una explosión de la victoria-dijo su madre.

Si, ya lo noté-dijo irónicamente Demar.

Estamos buscando la cura al mal del pollo-dijo su padre

¡Al mal del pollo, pero si eso no existe-dijo Demar.

Muchos críticos dicen lo mismo-dijo su padre-pero Marftcorp encontró la cura a esta enfermedad.

¡Cómo encuentran la cura de una enfermedad que ni existe!-exclamo Demar.

Este chico es necio como tú, Martha-dijo su padre.

Pero es igual a ti, Phil-dijo su madre.

Descuida tengo este filtrados de toneles que te servirá-dijo su padre entregándole un tubo con un botón en el centro- es el filtrado de la corporación Marftcorp, te librará de los problemas en la escuela como sacarle punta a tu lápiz o cosas así.

Pa´. Yo tengo un sacapuntas-dijo Demar.

(Demar sintió que era ilógico entablar una conversación con sus padres así que salió de la casa rumbo a su escuela, al salir de su casa notó que sus amigos Matthew y Alexandra se encontraban afuera)

Te lo digo, Matthew, eso es plagio-dijo Alexandra, una chica inteligente, con morena tez y vestida con una polera roja y un vestido corto de color azul.

No cambies el tema, estamos hablando de Space Attack, no de plagio-dijo Matthew, un chico con el coeficiente intelectual de una llave, le encantan las historietas y es de blanca tez, usa una polera amarilla y unos blue jeans.

Matthew, plagio no es una historieta-dijo Alexandra - significa copia idéntica.

Estas diciendo que Space Attack es una copia-dijo Matthew.

Hola amigos-dijo Demar-¿qué sucede?

Matthew y su Space Attack otra vez-dijo Alexandra - no entiende que es un plagio a Chemistry Mounth. No es obvio, es que soy la única que lee esa revista.

(Matthew y Demar asienten, pero luego caminan hacia la escuela)

(La secundaria Middle Town es una de las escuelas más importantes de la región, ya que la mayoría de sus estudiantes obtiene la mayor cantidad de profesionales importantes del país, otros que trabajan en oficios tan bajos como ingeniero en limpieza de baños. Después de clases Demar, Alexandra y Matthew están en uno de los pasillos de esta gran secundaria.)

Rayos-dijo Demar-no puedo creer que sea uno de los estudiantes de química avanzada, yo creía que iba a ser el único Marft que nunca entraría en esa sala.

¿Qué es lo malo con esa asignatura?-preguntó Alexandra.

Todos los Marft van a esa sala, creí que sería el primero en no ir-dijo Demar.

Si, es la maldición Marft-dijo Matthew-y como entraste a esa sala, págame.

¿Qué?-dijo Alexandra.

Fue una apuesta-dijo Demar-aposté de que sería el primer Marft que no entraría.

El primero que no-dijo Alexandra -¿tu hermano entró?

(Aparece en un salón de trofeos de gran tamaño, Demar indica uno)

Ese es el trofeo por el decimocuarto concurso de química-dijo Demar-para Michael Marft, mi odioso hermano. Mi hermano puede parecer un idiota pero es un genio, lamentablemente un genio malvado. Este es el primer lugar para el concurso de deportes y este de lengua. ¿Continuo?

Creo que es suficiente, estas avergonzándote-dijo Alexandra, luego vio como Matthew observaba un trofeo-¿qué ves, Matthew?

El premio al químico del año-dijo Matthew-lo gano mi padre y mi abuelo, aun no sé ¿por qué yo no he ganado uno?.

(Matthew saca una pistola de juguete de extraña forma, pero perteneciente a Space Attack)

Creo que ya sabemos la respuesta-dijeron Demar y Alexandra.

En fin-dijo Demar-yo...

(Demar se detuvo, porque enfrente de sus ojos se veía a la hermosísima Amy, una estudiante de la clase de Demar)

Hola-le intento decir Demar a Amy.

No me veas, plebeyo-dijo Amy y siguió adelante, mientras una fila enorme encerraba a Demar.

Eso te salió muy bien-dijo irónicamente Alexandra a Demar-¿cuándo es la repetición?

Muy graciosa-dijo Demar-mientras sea sólo Demar Marft, nunca se fijará en mí.

Ni que lo digas-dijo Matthew-para Amy y su grupo somos unas pulgas en una casa millonaria que pronto se extinguirán.

Es raro que lo diga, pero estoy de acuerdo con Matthew-dijo Alexandra.

Me gustaría ser algo más-dijo Demar-alguien más poderoso que Demar Marft, alguien muy poderoso.

Alguien como el capitán súper ataque-dijo Matthew-es mi héroe de acción preferido de Space Attack

(Demar y Alexandra estaban de acuerdo en algo, Matthew tenía una ardilla en la cabeza)

Pero es verdad que si fuera un héroe-dijo Demar-Amy se fijaría en mí.

Un héroe-dijo Alexandra riéndose- no podrías ser un héroe ni si tuvieras un articulo que te diera el poder para hacerlo.

Me da mucha rabia-dijo Demar- que creo que estoy tan furioso como un dragón.

(Diciendo esto Demar, se transformó en un gigantesco dragón, de escamas rojas, con alas grandes que eran el doble de lo que medía el cuerpo del dragón)

¡Soy un dragón!-exclamó Demar-genial.

No es genial-dijo Alexandra -no puedes ser un dragón, lo dragones no existen en esta época.

Si, si es genial-dijo Matthew-Demar ahora puedes causar destrucción y pánico hasta que Amy se fije en ti.

No creo ser tan idiota para hacer eso, Matthew-dijo Demar-pero creo que algo parecido te haré a ti si no me das una idea lógica.

Yo no soy lógico-dijo Matthew-ella lo es.

Gran ayuda, Matthew-dijo Alexandra -bueno con los datos que sé sobre dragones, podrías volar, ya que tu cuerpo esta lleno de helio, eso permite que te eleves con un cuerpo pesado y que lances fuego, ya que es muy inflamable.

Genial tu clase, deberías aburrirnos mas -dijo Matthew sarcásticamente aunque dudo que haya sabido lo hizo-pero yo me encargo de entretener y tú de aburrir, así que déjame el trabajo.

Matthew ahora no-dijo Demar-intentaré volar, aunque dudo que puedaaaaaaaaa.

(Demar voló muy alto, casi no se lograba ver, pero rápidamente recupero la altura habitual en un dragón)

Eso es increíble-dijo Alexandra.

¿Increíble¿dijiste increíble?-dijo Matthew-este mundo se va a destruir.

(Ambos subieron al lomo del dragón Demar, y viajaron rumbo a una colina para tratar de encontrar una explicación lógica)

Lo tengo-dijo Matthew-lo extraterrestres te cumplieron un deseo, debes ser agradecido.

El narrador dijo lógica, no loca-dijo Alexandra.

No es relevante-dijo Matthew-y ¿cuál es tu idea lógica, señorita perfección?

No lo sé-dijo Alexandra -esto no es normal, es imposible que Demar se halla transformado solo, debió algo cambiar su ADN, algo que sea muy poderoso.

Bueno-dijo Matthew-¿qué es lo único que no cambió en Demar?

Todo cambió-dijo Alexandra.

No, esperen-dijo Demar-sólo el anillo no cambió, será que el anillo tiene poderes para transformarse.

(Todos se miraron como si hubieran encontrado la respuesta, pero como a todo ilógico que es incoherente, se rieron por una ilógica respuesta)

Bueno-dijo Matthew-si no es el anillo entonces ¿qué fue?

Tal vez me contagié con alguna enfermedad que se encontraba en el laboratorio de mis padres-dijo Demar-mañana se me pasará.

Demar, tu quisiste transformarte en un dragón-dijo Matthew-sólo para probar, desea transformarte en un humano.

Lo intentaré-dijo Demar- tan humano comooooooo

(Sin poder terminar se convirtió en Demar el ratón)

Esto es inútil-dijo Demar, mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Mira el anillo ahora esta en el cuello-dijo Matthew-dame eso ya.

(Cuando Matthew le quito el anillo a Demar, este volvió a ser humano.)

Pero eso es imposible-dijo Alexandra -hay pruebas de que un anillo no puede cambiar el ADN, eso es absurdo.

Lo sabía-dijo Matthew-miren ahora quien es el señor perfecto.

No te halagues demasiado, Matthew-dijo Demar-se te podría subir a la cabeza.

¿Subirme¿Qué me subió?-dijo Matthew asustado.

Es el Matthew de siempre-dijo Alexandra mientras veía a Demar.

Miren aquí hay algo escrito-dijo Matthew-si tu con el dueño quieres contactar, solo eso debes preguntar.

Eso es tonto-dijo Demar-¿Quién es el dueño? No va a funcionar.

(Una burbuja salió del anillo y se vio la cabeza del anciano maestro)

1,2,3, probando-dijo el anciano-estas tratando de hablar con el anciano maestro de la comunidad Ce Morf, ahora no puedo atenderte, pero si gustas puedes venir a Chinese Street 3864 y con gusto te daré una clase especial por haber encontrado el anillo. Nos vemos.

(Todos quedaron estupefactos, ya que el mensaje era descomunal)

Estoy de acuerdo con el narrador-dijo Alexandra -esto no es normal. Debemos ir con ese anciano.

Una clase gratis-dijo Matthew-adoro las cosas gratis.

Debemos ir ya-dijo Demar

(Demar, Alexandra y Matthew emprendieron entonces una larga aventura hacia la casa del anciano maestro, aventuras que no serían de agrado(se ve la escuela), aventuras que tentarían a dejarlo(para Demar videojuegos, para Matthew una tienda de historietas y para Alexandra la biblioteca) pero finalmente llegaron a Chinese Street 3864)

Por fin, pensé que nunca llegaríamos-dijo Matthew.

Eres tan exagerado como el narrador-dijo Alexandra -, sólo fueron cuatro cuadras.

Da, da, da, da-dijo Matthew-sabelotodo.

Basta, chicos-dijo Demar-es hora de entrar.

(Lo que no sabían era lo que ocurría en una planta industrial vecina, muy cerca de Marftcorp, es decir, la casa de Demar)

Bien, radiador, bien-dijo un trabajador-es hora de hincar descarga de toneles.

(Pero algo salió mal, algo que el trabajador no había tomado en cuenta)

¿Qué¿Qué no tome en cuenta?-preguntó el trabajador.

(que debía salir de donde estaba parado ya que ahí caía el barro sintético, entonces el trabajador fue bañado con barro y por si no fuera poco un elemento radioactivo cayó sobre la cabeza del trabajador, como toda radiación, el ADN del trabajador fue alterado)

Ahora-dijo el hombre, bueno si tenía algo de hombre-soy distinto a estos inútiles, es hora de destruir esta ciudad, ahora que soy Mudman.

(Exceptuando ese ultimo nombre tonto, él parecía tener un plan para destruir a Chemistria, mientras tanto Demar llegó con el anciano, este cansado por su día en la fabrica)

En fin esa es toda la historia de lo que me ocurrió en la escuela-dijo Demar al anciano maestro-eh, este es su anillo.

Gracias-dijo el anciano-veo que lo has encontrado en una caja de galletas.

¿Cómo lo supo?-preguntó Demar.

Muy fácil, porque la perdí en una fabrica-dijo el anciano maestro-veo que en esta ciudad las cosas se venden muy rápido.

Es que mis padres solo compran cosas frescas-dijo Demar-son cosas que ellos ordenan.

Oigan y la clase gratis-dijo Matthew-amo las cosas gratis, porque no cuestan ni una sola moneda.

¡Da!-dijo Alexandra -por eso se llaman gratis, porque no cuestan.

Pero quiero mi clase gratis-dijo Matthew.

¿Tu clase?-pregunto Alexandra extrañada-pero si fue Demar el que lo encontró.

Pero es Demar mi amigo-dijo Matthew-así que tengo parte de la recompensa

(Alexandra miraba con asombro el fundamento ilógico que Matthew había dado)

Te veo muy listo, jovencito-dijo el anciano maestro.

Gracias, anciano-dijo Matthew

(Demar y Alexandra se quedaron estupefactos cuando Matthew le dijo al anciano maestro "anciano", se preguntaba que estaba pensando por su mente)

Me retracto-dijo el anciano maestro- eres un idiota.

Oiga, sólo mis amigos me pueden decir que soy un idiota-dijo Matthew.

Eres un idiota-dijo Alexandra.

Ve, ella puede porque es mi amiga, lo hace todo el tiempo-dijo Matthew-creo que debemos irnos y gracias por sus insultos.

¡Matthew!-dijeron Demar y Alexandra a la vez.

(De pronto se escucho un estruendo a las afueras de la casa del anciano. Demar, Alexandra y Matthew fueron a ver lo que ocurría. Era Mudman, no puedo decir su nombre otra vez es horrible y para nada genial, que atacaba las plantas industriales con su poder destructivo. Demar, Alexandra y Matthew hicieron lo que debían hacer, gritar asustado como nunca por una inminente destrucción)

Necesitamos al anciano-dijo Demar-es el único que nos puede ayudar en esta ciudad.

Si, es verdad, como veo la policía no va a ayudar mucho-dijo Alexandra.

Pero el capitán súper ataque-dijo Matthew-podría ayudarnos.

Por tu estúpido Capitán estamos donde estamos-dijo Alexandra - aparte es un héroe de fantasía

No es de fantasía-dijo Matthew-es del planeta Nebulón.

Esto es absurdo, chicos-dijo Demar-es hora de pedir ayuda al anciano maestro.

¡No!-dijo Matthew-a ese anciano no le voy a pedir nada.

El monstruo viene hacia acá-mintió Alexandra y con mirada victoriosa vio a Demar.

¡Viene!-dijo Matthew-y ¿Qué esperan, Hay que pedirle ayuda al anciano.

Eres muy lista-dijo Demar a Alexandra.

Lo sé-dijo Alexandra.

(Entraron a la casa del anciano maestro nuevamente, pero notaron que el anciano no se encontraba en ese lugar)

Anciano maestro-dijo Demar- ¿Dónde está?

Perdone a nuestro atarantado amigo-dijo Alexandra -es que es así.

¡Oye!-dijo Matthew-no soy atarantado.

¡Si lo eres!-dijeron Alexandra y Demar.

Como digan-dijo Matthew.

(Se escuchó un grito que se acercaba al patio donde se encontraban, como si algo estuviera cayendo a ese lugar)

¡Miren es el anciano maestro!-dijo Alexandra.

Hay que amortiguar su caída-dijo Demar.

Ya sé, lo agarraré-dijo Matthew.

¿Cómo amortiguamos su caída?-le preguntó Demar a Alexandra, ignorando lo que Matthew dijo.

Dije que yo lo agarraré-dijo Matthew-oigan, yo, ough.

(El anciano maestro cayo sobre Matthew antes de que este terminara lo que quería decir)

Estoy bien-dijo el anciano levantándose-gracias jovencito, veo que has enmendado tu error, te perdono por lo dicho.

¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Alexandra.

Ese mutante nació y quiere destruir la ciudad-dijo el anciano maestro.

¿Mutante?-pregunto Demar.

Si, su nombre es Mudman, por lo menos eso fue lo que oí-dijo el anciano-es un mutante no muy común.

¿No muy común, Eso quiere decir ¿qué antes había otros?-dijo Alexandra.

Crees que todos los accidentes de las industrias son errores humanos-dijo el anciano maestro-yo recuperé el equilibrio de cada mutante, pero estoy viejo y él es muy fuerte.

Vaya yo creí que si lo eran-dijo Demar-pero entonces mis padres me mintieron.

Es todo parte de un secreto de estado-dijo el anciano maestro-pero no te preocupes ahora lo sabes. Te necesito, ya que eres puedes usar el poder del anillo.

¿Soy el único?-preguntó Demar ilusionado por escuchar lo dicho por el anciano.

¡No, Por supuesto que no-dijo el anciano maestro-es un anillo, cualquiera puede ponérselo y te veo mejor que tu amigo, tu amiga se ve más lógica y capaz de controlarlo.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alexandra.

Yo también-dijo Matthew y cogió un palo y lo lanzó al aire-puede que haga todo el tiempo, pero Alexandra me controlará, ouch.

Si, será difícil-dijo Alexandra, mirando a Matthew sosteniendo el palo que lo golpeo-pero lo haré, tú encárgate de ese mutante, nosotros te ayudaremos.

¿Pero si alguien sabe que fui yo quien derrotó al mutante?-dijo Demar-seré considerado como un sujeto de pruebas de laboratorio.

En ese caso usa el poder del anillo para cambiar de forma-dijo el anciano-ten, esta imagen de la vestimenta que utilizaba la generación Ce Morf te ayudará.

¿Generación Ce Morf?-preguntó Alexandra.

Larga historia, corto tiempo-dijo el anciano maestro-ahora cambia de forma.

Pero ¿cómo?-preguntó Demar.

Sólo debes decir metamorfosis a...-dijo el anciano-lo utilizaras en forma eficiente si dices eso.

Muy bien-dijo Demar.

¡Espera!-dijo Matthew.

Matthew, no tengo tiempo-dijo Demar.

Descuida, pero debes tener un nombre de superhéroe-dijo Matthew-Demar Morfo¿qué te parece?

Matthew, por fin hiciste algo útil en la vida-dijo Demar.

Muy bien-dijo Alexandra -es hora de irnos.

Descuiden, lo harán muy bien-dijo el anciano.

(Demar estaba listo para la batalla de su vida, bueno la primera, pero sentía angustia)

Demar Morfo metamorfosis-dijo Demar- a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

(Demar salto y comenzó a volar, pero olvido un detalle, algo esencial)

¿Olvidar?-se preguntó Demar-¿No recuerdo haber olvidado nadaaaaa?

(El anillo podía hacerlo cambiar de forma pero no darle la habilidad de volar, así que cayó)

Y dices que yo soy un idiota-dijo Matthew.

Ja, ja, ja-se rió Mudman, que horrible nombre- tú eres el supuesto héroe. Creo que no lo haces muy bien.

Puede ser-dijo Demar-pero aún así tú perderás.

Eso crees, pues defiéndete-dijo Mudman atacándolo-todo lo que toco se transforma en barro, pero descuida serán una bonita estatua de barro.

Creo que eso es más repugnante que su nombre-dijo Matthew.

Muy bien-dijo Demar-es hora de terminar esto. Demar Morfo metamorfosis a...¿Un vaso con agua?

(Demar se había transformado en un vaso de agua sin quererlo, pero pronto se daría cuenta que le serviría de algo)

Ten esto, mutante sin un nombre original-dijo Matthew arrojándole el agua que se encontraba dentro de Demar.

NOOOOOOOO-dijo el mutante.

Por supuesto-dijo Alexandra -el agua es una molécula polar, así que disuelve el barro.

(Matthew pestaño, pareciendo decir que no entendía)

Significa que lo debilita-dijo Alexandra.

Eso creen ustedes, pero mi plan ya esta en marcha-dijo el mutante-creen que estuve todo el capitulo tratando de acercarme a ustedes, por supuesto que no, estuve colocando Cloruro de Fósforo, de modo que active el aparato disociador y produzca fósforo blanco.

Ese es un plan muy químico-dijo Alexandra.

Es fósforo no nos sucederá nada-dijo Matthew.

El fósforo blanco es aquel que reacciona con el contacto del oxigeno y produce combustión-dijo Alexandra.

Combustión no es grave o ¿si?-dijo Matthew mientras Alexandra se golpeaba la cara con la mano.

Significa fuego-dijo Demar-y el fuego hará que estallen las industrias.

Ahora si me importa-dijo Matthew.

Ja.ja, ja-se rió nuevamente el mutante-nadie me puede detener.

Tal vez una persona no, pero que tal-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a ameba.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Mudman-una ameba me derrotará.

Una ameba tal vez no-dijo Demar-pero que tal muchas de ellas.

(Demar comenzó el proceso conocido como mitosis, por lo tanto había muchos Demar rodeando a Mudman)

¿Qué tal mutante?-pregunto maliciosamente Demar-metamorfosis a baldes con agua.

(Cada una de las amebas Demar se transformaron en baldes de agua y el agua que contenía cada una cayó sobre Mudman, con una música de fondo espectacular)

Tal vez me hayas vencido-dijo Mudman-pero los accidentes con radiación ocurren siempre, mis hermanos te vencerán chico con poderes extraños. O tal vez mi plan lo haga.

(Mudman desaparecía y el hombre que fue contaminado volvió a ser el mismo)

Eso fue genial-dijo Alexandra.

Si, definitivamente lo fue-dijo Matthew-aparte que el narrador encontró otra forma de decirle a ese mutante.

Y que lo digas-dijo Demar-¿Quién se pondría Mudman(hombre barro), eso no es nada original, aparte no es estéticamente genial.

Si y el plan de Mudman-dijo Alexandra, luego se espantó-El plan de Mudman.

Descuida tal vez no suceda nada-dijo Matthew.

Matthew, estamos hablando de un mutante maniaco-dijo Demar.

En ese caso-dijo Matthew-debemos encontrarlos.

Lo bueno es que como todo maniaco-dijo Demar-revela su plan a su enemigo. Así que se encuentra en una planta industrial.

Gran pista-dijo Alexandra -por lo menos existen mas de cuatrocientas plantas en Chemistria.

Gran ayuda, Alexandra -dijo Matthew-Demar espera ayuda y le das rechazo.

Gracias, Matthew, pero ahora no-dijo Demar.

Las posibles plantas industriales en que se encuentran-dijo Alexandra -si tomamos esta región ya que el mutante no tuvo mucho tiempo para poner el dispositivo antes de pelear contigo, significa que nos queda este cuadrante.

Bla, Bla, Bla-balbuceo Matthew- ¿cuál es?

Bueno la única que tengo en red, de los ataques registrado-dijo Alexandra -indican que la única posible es.

Marftcorp-dijo Demar.

Exacto-dijo Alexandra -es decir debemos ir hacia allá lo más pronto posible.

(Demar, Alexandra y Matthew se dirigieron hacia Marftcorp, el lugar se veía normal)

Lo más probable es que se encuentre en el techo-dijo Alexandra -ya que allí el incendio podría provocar una explosión mayor.

Muy bien-dijo Demar-es hora de metamorfosis en águila.

(Demar se transformó en un águila, pero esta vez podía volar y cargar a Matthew y Alexandra)

Es muy fácil impedir que el fósforo blanco reaccione-dijo Alexandra -necesita oxigeno para combustionarse, entonces ¿debemos?

Ehh, mmm, no me digas, yo sé-dijo Matthew-emmm, ehh, verdadero.

¿Demar?-le pregunto Alexandra.

Nitrógeno-dijo Demar.

Ya lo sabía-dijo Matthew-pero ¿por qué?.

El nitrógeno es un elemento inerte-dijo Alexandra-ya que fácilmente puede llegar a un equilibrio gas noble y porque tiene un enlace triple este es muy fuerte así que expulsa rápidamente el oxigeno.

No entendí ni una sola palabra-dijo Matthew-pero creo que eso ayuda a Demar.

Definitivamente, así que necesito la ayuda de ambos-dijo Demar-encontré el cloruro de fósforo. Alex necesito que niveles el filtrador Marftcorp y tu Matthew primero no hagas nada estúpido y segundo tráenos unos barriles de nitrógeno. Metamorfosis a tapa de vidrio.

(Demar cubrió el recipiente de cloruro de fósforo y Alex colocó el filtrador Marftcorp en el lugar adecuado, mientras Matthew regresaba.)

No encontré los barriles-dijo Matthew-sólo encontré unos que decían N2 y otros que decían Nitrogenum.

(Demar y Alex lo vieron con cara de evidencia, así que Matthew entendió que tenía que traer esos barriles)

Tres, dos, uno-dijo Alex-listo. Fósforo blanco sellado y formación de cloruro de fósforo.

(Demar, Alex y Matthew bajaron del edificio, felices de haber salvado Marftcorp, más tarde ellos están en la casa del anciano maestro, precisamente en el patio)

Ahora que todo esta en equilibrio-dijo el anciano maestro-mi nombre es Fung Yeng, antiguo maestro de las artes Ce Morf.

Es hora de las clases gratis-dijo Matthew.

Definitivamente-dijo el anciano mientras veía maliciosamente a Matthew.

(Luego Demar, Matthew y Alex aparecen corriendo por el patio muy cansados)

Sinceramente, si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría-dijo Demar-no habría traído el anillo.

Demar la próxima vez quédate con mi parte de la recompensa-dijo Matthew-no sé porque me dejé convencer por ti.

(Demar y Alex miraban con odio a Matthew, pero luego siguieron haciendo por toda la tarde)

**FIN DEL CAPITULO** :MORFO- LOGIA

(aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

El ir de visita a la fábrica de galletas de la fortuna marca Galletitas, galletotas, rayos esto esta mal. Creo que debemos hacer la toma de nuevo-anciano maestro

Pero el capitán súper ataque y no sé que me toca decir pero no creo que sea relevante-Matthew

El nitrógeno es un elemento inerte- ya que fácilmente puede llegar a un equilibrio gas, jajajajaja, perdón, ya que fácilmente puede llegar a un equilibrio gas nob..jajajajajaja-Alexandra


	2. Mutante de Sangre fria

**Inicio del capitulo**

(Todo empieza en la mañana, con una música de suspenso se ve como una sombra va subiendo rápidamente las gradas hacia la habitación de Demar, hasta que se ve a Demar dormido, y una bola de nieve lo golpea)

¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!-dijo Matthew, con un gorro de navidad- Demar, ¡ya llegó la navidad, se adelanto bastante.

¿Qué?- dijo Demar dudoso y algo molesto quitándose la nieve de su rostro- Matthew, primero estamos en marzo, y segundo, ¿de donde sacaste esa bola de nieve? Debemos estar a por lo menos 22 grados.

¿A si?-dijo Matthew acercándose a la ventana- entonces que hay allá afuera

(Toda Chemistria estaba cubierta de nieve, se veía como los niños hacían muñecos de nieve y arrojándose bolas de nieve).

¿Que?- dijo Demar sorprendido- ¿esta nevando? ¿En pleno marzo, esto es extraño.

Vamos Demar, ¡relájate!- dijo Matthew- es día de pinta, o sea, pura diversión, ¡y nada de escuela!

(Como dijo Mattew, las escuelas de toda Chemistria se cerrarían)

¡Si!-dijo Matthew victorioso- te lo dije Demar

(Exceptuando la muy prestigiosa secundaria de Middle Town)

Maldición! -dijo Matthew enojado- narrador, ¡tu si que sabes arruinar la diversión!

(Así Demar se alisto y bajó con Matthew a la sala)

Adiós papá, adiós mamá!-dijo Demar apurado-llegaré tarde a la escuela

Espera hijo-dijo Phil- afuera esta nevando, no te vayas a enfermar

Si pa´- dijo con una voz de desgano- me puedo resfriar

No hijo- dijo Martha- podrías contraer el virus enfrión

¿el virus que?- pregunto Demar

El virus enfrión- dijo Phil- es el más peligroso en esta época, podrías quedar más congelado que el hielo, y sería muy difícil descongelarte

Toma esto hijo- dijo Martha emocionada- te hice esto con la máquina de suéteres de la corporación Marftcorp.

(Demar y Matthew veían medio asustados el horrible suéter que le había hecho su madre, era muy esponjoso, de color naranja y una cara sonriente en el medio con las iniciales MC)

Ma´,- dijo Demar- yo tengo otros suéteres en mi habitación

Pero este no es un suéter normal-dijo Martha- el suéter tiene radiadores eléctricos microscópicos, que puede elevarse hasta 150 grados!

No ma´-dijo Demar tratando de evitar que su madre no le ponga el enorme suéter- no! Auth

(Demar llevaba el suéter que le quedaba el triple de grande que el)

Ja ja ja- se rió Matthew- Demar te pareces a mi oso de felpa después de salir de la lavadora.

Ah! Mattew- dijo Martha- también hice uno para ti

(Martha se acercó a Matthew y le colocó un suéter similar, pero este de color verde)

Matthew- dijo Demar avergonzado- ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Si-dijo Matthew- el verde resalta con mis ojos

(Fin de la inicio del capitulo)

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

( aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Era un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Mutante de sangre fría**

(En la imagen las letras son de hielo y esta toda Chemistria cubierta de nieve, con unas grietas alrededor, y Demar Morfo a un lado izquierdo temblando de frío)

(La escena muestra a Demar, Matthew y Alex caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, los 2 chicos aún llevaban los suéteres)

Esto es ridículo!- dijo Alex

Si te refieres a los suéteres- dijo Demar – estas en lo correcto

Bueno, pues si, son ridículos- dijo Alex- pero no, a lo que yo me refiero es a este cambio tan brusco del clima, es algo absurdo, es algo tan, fuera de lo común, es algo científicamente improbable!

Ya Alex-dijo Matthew - mejor deja de ser tan aburrida y disfruta de la navidad.

Matthew, no es navidad -dijeron Demar y Alex

Pero como explican la nieve-dijo Matthew - la nieve solo viene para anunciar la navidad

La nieve no anuncia nada-dijo Alex- solo es agua que después de haber estado a una alta temperatura, por efectos de presión la temperatura disminuye produciendo que se solidifiquen y que se desprenda de las nubes en cristales pequeños.

¿Entonces no es navidad?-dijo Matthew medio triste

NO-dijeron Demar y Alex

Rayos-dijo Matthew - entonces gasté todo mi dinero en comprarles estos regalos

(Matthew sacó de su abultado suéter dos regalos respectivamente para Demar y Alex)

Pensándolo bien-dijo Alex- Mattew, ¡si es navidad!

Genial!-dijo Mattew- entonces si pueden abrir los regalos

(Matthew les dio los regalos, los dos chicos quitaban emocionados el papel de regalo a ver que regalo tan pero tan costoso les había comprado Matthew)

¿Qué?-dijeron Alex y Demar desilusionados al abrir sus regalos

(Demar y Alex vieron dentro de la pequeña caja, no era un juego de play statión 2000 (Demar) ni la última enciclopedia de los misterios del universo (Alex), si no, un par de calcetines, que además de ser baratos, estaban muy pasados de moda)

Oye, dije que había gastado todo mi dinero, no que eran costosos- dijo Matthew

Creo que me equivoque -dijo Alex con desgano- Aún faltan 9 meses para navidad

Y dices que yo soy el idiota-dijo Matthew

No te preocupes Matthew -dijo Demar- te queda mucho tiempo para ahorrar y comprar mejores regalos

Con lo que nos paga la producción amigo-dijo Matthew - lo dudo mucho, esos calcetines los compré con todo el dinero que me pagaron desde que inició el programa.

Lo importante es la intención-dijo Alex- supongo…

Probando, probando, 1, 2, 3-dijo el director Mcgill por el altoparlante- Estudiantes, debido a la fuerte ráfaga de nieve de hace 2 minutos, las puertas de nuestra muy prestigiosa secundaría Middle Town, se cerrarán hasta nuevo aviso; eso es todo, sigan estudiando.

¿¡QUE?1!- dijo Matthew desesperado- No, no puedo estar enserado en la escuela, ¡me sofoca! ¡NO! ¡ME asfixio! ¡NOOO! ¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEEEEL!

Cálmate Matthew - dijo Alex golpeándolo en la cabeza-estas exagerando, la escuela no es tan mala.

No ves que me estoy asfixiando!-dijo Matthew ya morado por la falta de aire

Te asfixias por ese estúpido suéter- dijo Alex- mejor quítenselos

(Demar y Matthew se quitaron los espantosos suéteres y los arrojaron a un lado, donde nadie pueda verlos)

¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le dijo Alex a Matthew

Bueno, a decir verdad- dijo Matthew muy calmado, luego se exasperó- NOOOO, tengo que salir de aquí!

(Matthew se fue corriendo hacía la puerta principal)

¡Por fin!-dijo Matthew preparado para abrir la puerta- aire puro y fresco

(Lo que Matthew no sabía es que en cuanto abra la puerta, una gran avalancha de nieve lo volvería a arrastrar hasta los pasillos)

Eso dices tu-dijo Matthew -ahora si me disculpas voy a salir de esta cárceeeeeeeeeeeeeeel

(Como dije, una gran avalancha de nieve lo volvería a arrastrar hasta los pasillos)

Estamos atrapados-dijo Matthew tirado en el suelo con nieve hasta en los bolsillos

Matthew - dijo Demar-seguro vendrá alguna patrulla a ayudarnos

¿y si no Demar?- dijo Matthew - no quiero estar aquí, y mucho menos en navidad

¡NO ES NAVIDAD!- dijeron Demar y Alex

(Alex se acerco a las ventanas, para ver lo que había allá afuera)

Eh, muchachos-dijo Alex- tienen que ver esto

(Toda Chemistria estaba cubierta totalmente de nieve, no había nadie en kilómetros)

Guau- dijo Matthew - todo esta tan blanco

Demar-dijo Alex-esto debe ser obra de un mutante

Es la única explicación-dijo Demar-será mejor que salgamos a investigar

¡SI!- dijo Matthew- Demar ya transfórmate en algo para salir de aquí

Muy bien muy bien-dijo Demar- metamorfosis en máquina excavadora

(Así Alex y Matthew se subieron a Demar y este empezó a excavar la nieve hasta salir a tierra firme)

Por fin!-dijo Matthew estirándose- el sol, o te extrañé amigo

Matthew- dijo Alex- ¿si quiera volteaste hacia arriba?

O no-dijo Mattew con la cabeza arriba- esta nublado, no puedo ver el sol

Bien chicos- dijo Demar convirtiéndose de nuevo en humano- donde son los lugares en el que puede estar escondido el mutante

Y más importante aún- dijo Matthew- ¿Cuál es su poder destructivo'

Ashh, ¿no es lo suficientemente obvio?- dijo Alex- esta claro que este mutante quiere cubrir a toda Chemistria con nieve.

¿No has pensado que puede ser algo más?-dijo Matthew

¿Cómo que, genio?- dijo Alex sarcásticamente

Tal vez el mutante tiene tanta hambre-dijo Matthew- que no pudo contener las ganas y enfría toda la ciudad para convertirla en un helado gigante!

¿A enserio?-dijo Alex sarcásticamente- eso es un plan muy malévolo

¿Bromeas?-dijo Matthew-una de mis fantasías es que Chemistria sea un helado gigante, preferiblemente de zarzamora, ese es mi sabor favorito.

(Afortunadamente, Demar y Alex estaban acostumbrados al grado de estupidez de su amigo, el coeficiente de Matthew era más bajo que la temperatura en Chemistria)

Chicos-dijo Demar temblando de frió- el clima baja cada ves más cada segundo

Ojala no nos hubiéramos quitado los suéteres de tu mamá- dijo Matthew también temblando

Mejor encontramos al mutante-dijo Alex temblando- antes de que toda Chemistria se congele definitivamente

Pero- dijo Demar- donde puede estar un mutante que haya sido capaz de congelar toda la ciudad

¡En la nevería!- dijo Matthew temblando-allí hay helados

Eso es muy tonto- dijo Alex temblando- que clase de mutante que quiera destruir la ciudad estaría en la nevería

(Aparecen Demar, Alex y Matthew afuera de la nevería y ven por la ventana al mutante de nieve riéndose)

Creo que Matthew tenía razón-dijo Demar temblando- el mutante esta en la nevería

¿Matthew tenía razón?-dijo Alex sorprendida-al parecer será el fin del mundo

Tienes envidia de mi gran habilidad para encontrar mutantes-dijo Matthew

Como sea- dijo Alex- Demar tienes que detenerlo

Primero entremos-dijo Demar temblando de frío- en este estado no lo podré vencer

Buena idea-dijo Alex temblando de frío

(Demar, Alex y Matthew fueron hacia la puerta trasera de la revería para que así Demar le de un ataque sorpresa)

De hecho iba a entrar bruscamente por la ventana-dijo Demar-pero esa idea suena mejor

(Así Demar, Alex y Matthew entraron por la puerta trasera y veían como el enorme mutante reía malévolamente mientras comía unos helados)

Genial!-dijo Matthew-helados, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre

¿Creen que el helado es su carga de energía?-pregunto Alex

Eso parece-dijo Demar-si lo es, es hora de calentar un poco las cosas

Pero Demar-dijo Matthew preocupados-¿que hay de los indefensos helados inocentes que derretirás?

Matthew-dijo Alex-son solo helados

Si Matthew-dijo Demar-ya habrá más helados en el futuro

Entonces ve y acábalo-dijo Matthew

Gracias Matthew-dijo Demar- Demar Morfo metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

(Demar se lanzó contra el mutante en forma de oso, pero este logró darse cuenta del ataque de Demar y esquivó su ataque)

Rayos-dijo Demar-como se dio cuenta de mi ataque

Por si no lo sabías-dijo el mutante-tengo un tercer ojo

Debiste predecir eso- dijo Alex

Bien mutante-dijo Demar- no te vas a presentar y a decirme tu plan?

Ja, ja , ja-rió el mutante-soy Evilkold, y voy a congelar toda esta ciudad.

Ay ¿enserio?- dijo Alex sarcásticamente

¿Eso es todo?-dijo Matthew-este mutante no es tan malo, lo único que hizo este mutante es adelantar la navidad

NO ES NAVIDAD!- dijeron Demar, Alex y Evilkold

(Ese momento Evilkold aprovechó y de un puño rompió la ventana de la heladería, y, escapó… vaya, quien lo diría)

¡Cobarde!-grito Matthew-tienes miedo de enfrentar a Demar ya que sabes que el te pateará el trasero

Matthew no lo provoques-dijo Alex-

Parece que se rindió-dijo Matthew

No lo creo-dijo Demar-los villanos nunca se rinden tan fácilmente

(Y evidentemente, Evilkold no se había rendido, se fue al monte más alto de Chemistría (que extrañamente aún nadie le había colocado otro nombre más que "el monte más alto de Chemistría") a esconderse de Demar Morfo)

No estoy escondiéndome narrador estúpido-dijo Evilkold- estoy trabajando en mi verdadero plan malvado que hará que toda esta ciudad quede totalmente destruida

(Mientras tanto, como todo súper héroe, Demar estaba quitando toda la nieve que cubría a toda la secundaria de Middle Town)

Demar, estas seguro que quieres desenterrar la escuela?-dijo Matthew

Tiene que hacerlo Matthew-dijo Alex- es su deber de súper héroe

Chicos- dijo Demar en forma de sabueso- ¿me dan una mano?

Tú eres el súper héroe aquí-dijo Matthew

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alex cruzando los brazos

(Demar gruñó y siguió escarbando y escarbando, mientras Alex y Matthew hacían un muñeco de nieve, se lanzaban bolas de nieve, y construían un enorme iglú)

Demar se esta tardando mucho-dijo Alex-porque no se apura, sigue haciendo frío

Prefiero morir congelado a estar dentro de la escuela-dijo Matthew-solo si hay venta de pasteles, preferiblemente de zarzamora, es mi sabor favorito

Si, ya lo se-dijo Alex-nunca paras de decirlo

Chicos-dijo Demar-lo logré

¿Hay venta de pasteles?-dijo Matthew

No-dijo Demar-eso es hasta el próximo mes

Entonces no entraré-dijo Matthew cruzando lo brazos

No entraremos-dijo Demar-ya hice mi trabajo de súper héroe de salvar la escuela

¿No entraremos?-dijo Alex desilusionada-me estoy muriendo frío

Entonces…-dijo Demar

(Demar entró corriendo a la escuela, Alex y Matthew esperaban dudosos que iba a hacer Demar allí adentro)

Ten-dijo Demar dándole uno de los esponjosos suéteres a Alex

Estas bromeando verdad-dijo Alex viendo con desagrado el suéter-no me pondré esa cosa tan horrible

Entonces prefieres morirte de frío-dijo Demar

Dámelo-dijo Alex

(Demar y Matthew vieron como Alex tomaba con desesperación el abrigo… y realmente debe hacer mucho frío para que alguien use un abrigo tan horrible)

Bien-dijo Alex ya puesta ese suéter-no vamos a entrar a la escuela, que se supone que hagamos ahora

Lo único-dijo Demar-es buscar a Evilkold

Pero Demar-dijo Matthew-ese mutante ya se rindió

No Matthew-dijo Demar-el que no haya regresado el clima a la normalidad, es que el mutante esta planeando algo más, o al menos eso es lo que dice el libreto

Cierto-dijo Alex-y lo más probable es que haya buscado un lugar más frío, y ese lugar sería en la cima del monte más alto de Chemistría

Bien, entonces vamos para allá-dijo Demar- metamorfosis a águila

(Así Demar, Alex y Matthew se dirigían a Marftcorp)

Esperen-dijo Matthew- ¿que no íbamos a la cima del monte más alto de Chemistría?

Descuida-dijo Demar-primero pediré algo prestado de mis padres

¿Otro suéter?-pregunto Matthew

De hecho-dijo Demar-si Matthew, más suéteres

¿Para que quieres más suéteres?-preguntó Alex-no te bastan con dos

Estos suéteres son de lo peor-dijo Demar-pero recordé que tienen radiadores eléctricos.

Claro-dijo Alex- los radiadores eléctricos generan elevadas temperaturas, en el interior circula un fluido caliente que transmite calor al medio circundante. Lo que hará que la nieve eleve su temperatura, provocando que este se derrita, o mejor dicho esté en un estado líquido.

Exacto-dijo Demar-después de todo no son tan estúpidos los suéteres de mi mamá.

(Demar, Alex y Matthew fueron a Marftcorp para pedirle a sus padres los, radiadores eléctricos)

Ma-dijo Demar-¿tienes los radiadores eléctricos?

Claro hijo-dijo Martha-hice suéteres para toda tu escuela

No, mira-dijo Demar-solo quiero los radiadores, no, los, suéteres, por favor

Mmmm, bien-dijo Martha-pero si les pasa algo estarás en problemas jovencito, esos radiadores eléctricos cuestan el doble de tu mesada

¿Tengo una mesada?-se pregunto Demar-…. bueno, este, gracias ma, adiós

Hasta luego señora Marft-se despidió Alex-gracias por los radiadores eléctricos

Adiós señora Marft-se despidió Matthew-feliz navidad

NO ES NAVIDAD-dijeron Demar y Alex

Listo, chicos-dijo Demar-ya tenemos los radiadores eléctricos, ahora vamos por Evilkold.

(Demar, Alex y Matthew, con los radiadores eléctricos se dirigieron hasta el monte más alto de Chemistria para acabar con Evilkold, hasta que llegaron detrás de unas rocas)

Por fin llegamos-dijo Matthew-ya me empezaba a dar sueño

Matthew-dijo Alex-solo nos tardamos 2 minutos

Los cuales te pasaste hablando de química-dijo Matthew-y tú sabes que tus discursos provocan sueño

Shhhh-dijo Demar-allí esta Evilkold

¿Qué esta haciendo?-dijo Alex-solo esta allí sentado

Tal vez escuchó tu discurso y le empezó a dar sueño-dijo Matthew

No-dijo Demar-miren lo que hace

(Evilkold tenía las manos puestas en el suelo rocoso, se veía como lentamente se expandían pequeñas hileras de hielo)

Primero cubrió Chemistria con nieve-dijo Alex-ahora quiere congelarla

Chicos, ¿tienen los radiadores eléctricos?-dijo Demar -en cuanto les de la señal se los colocan a Evilkold

Muy bien amigo-dijo Matthew-ve por él

(Demar recordó ese momento el tercer ojo del mutante, así primero se convirtió en ratón hasta acercarse a el)

Bien-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a carnero

(Demar empujo A Evilkold hacia el suelo y luego se transformó en un oso que se lanzó encima de Evilkold)

Listo chicos-grito Demar-coloquen los generadores eléctricos

Vamos Matthew-dijo Alex-vamos a detener a ese mutante de una buena vez

Así se habla amiga-dijo Matthew arreglándose su gorro

(Alex y Matthew corrieron hasta Evilkold y empezaron a colocar los diminutos radiadores eléctricos)

Muy bien chicos-dijo Demar levantándose

Pequeñas bestias-dijo Evilkold-no me detendrán tan fácilmente

A yo creo que si-dijo Demar presionando el botón

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo el mutante-ME DERRITOOOOOOOOOO

Esta funcionando-dijo Alex

Genial-dijo Matthew-ya no hay más mutante navideño

NO ES NAVIDAD-dijeron Demar y Alex

Miren-dijo Demar-ya se termino de derretir

Y lo hiciste solo con ese control remoto-dijo Matthew-préstamelo

(Matthew le quito el control a Demar y empezó a apretar todos los botones como todo un idiota)

MATTHEW NOOOO-dijeron Demar y Alex

Tranquilícense-dijo Matthew aún apretando los botones-Evilkold ya se derritió, que más puede pasar

(Entonces Matthew apretó uno de lo botones para desactivar los radiadores eléctricos)

MATTHEW!-le dijeron enojados Demar y Alex

Ay vamos-dijo Matthew-pero si ya se convirtió en agua

(Matthew no se había dado cuenta, que al desactivar los radiadores eléctricos, Evilkold regresaría a su estado mutante normal que es, el hielo)

Si, si, ya lo entendí, no tienes que restregármelo narrador-dijo Matthew

Chicos-dijo Alex mirando debajo de la montaña-tienen que ver esto

Se congela entre las rocas-dijo Demar

Ja, ja, ja-rió Evilkold-les dije que no me vencerían tan fácilmente, ahora me congelaré entre las rocas

Esto es grave-dijo Demar

¿Grave?-dijo Matthew-si se congela entre las rocas se quedará allí

De hecho-dijo Alex-La expansión del agua al solidificarse tiene efectos geológicos, el agua que se introduce en las grietas diminutas de las rocas de la superficie terrestre crea una enorme cantidad de presión al solidificarse y rompe las rocas esto va a causar ¡una gran erosión!

Auch-dijo Matthew-ahora dímelo en cristiano

¡Terremoto!-dijo Demar

¡O no!-dijo Matthew-ahora que haremos

Podríamos descongelarlo de nuevo-dijo Alex-y encerrarlo en un contenedor

Buena idea Alex-dijo Demar-Matthew, ¿Dónde esta el control?

Emmm-dijo Matthew-¿de veras lo necesitas?

MATTHEW-dijeron Demar y Alex viendo rencorosamente a Matthew

Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Matthew-lo, arroje por esas rocas

Eres un idiota-dijo Alex-porque hiciste eso

Pensé que ya no lo necesitarían-dijo Matthew

Pues pensaste mal-dijo Alex-si no lo detenemos ahora, habrá un gran derrumbe

Ya chicos-dijo Demar-Alex-tú ve por el control remoto, yo iré a Marftcorp por un contenedor

¿Y yo que haré?-preguntó Matthew

Nada estúpido-dijeron Demar y Alex

(Demar se convirtió en halcón y se fue volando muy rápido hasta Marftcorp, Alex intentaba trepar la superficie rocosa para recuperar el control y Matthew estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por no hacer nada estúpido)

¿Alex ya lo recuperaste?-preguntó Matthew

¿Te parece que lo he recuperado?-dijo Alex colgando de una roca

¿Te ayudo?-preguntó Matthew

Matthew-dijo Alex-sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer

Si lo se-dijo Matthew- vamos Matthew, tus amigos cuentan contigo, nada estúpido, nada estúpido…

(Matthew veía como poco a poco el hielo agrietaba las rocas y algunas de ellas ya se partían)

Alex-dijo Matthew-las rocas se empiezan a partir

Ya, ya lo alcanzo-dijo Alex-solo un poco maaaaaaaaaas

Alex, nooooooooooooooo-grito Matthew

Matthew-dijo Alex-solo resbalé con una roca, no me caí

No Alex-dijo Matthew-empieza, las rocas empiezan a derrumbarse

Aaa-dijo Alex un poco molesta y luego se asustó-¿ya se partieron, ¿Dónde estará Demar?

Aquí estoy-llegó Demar-con el contenedor

Ya casi lo alcanzo-dijo Alex - lo tengo, tengo el control de los radiadores eléctricos.

Presiona el segundo botón de la izquierda-dijo Demar

(Alex apretó el botón y nuevamente el mutante se empezó a derretir)

NOOOOOOOO-dijo Evilkold-ME DERRITOOOOOOOOOOOO… DE NUEVOOOOOOOO

Ahora antes de que te congeles de nuevo-dijo Demar absorbiendo al Evilkold en el contenedor.

Que bien lo hiciste-dijo Alex

Si Demar-dijo Matthew-salvaste la navidad

NO ES NAVIDAD-dijeron Demar y Alex

En todo el capítulo no has parado de decirlo-dijo Alex-¿no entiendes que apenas estamos en marzo?

Si lo se-dijo Matthew-pero ¿no podemos aprovechar la nieve y mi gorro para declararlo el episodio de navidad?

NOO-dijeron Demar y Alex

Pero chicos-dijo Matthew-el gorro

Ja si el gorro-rió Alex quitándoselo y lanzándolo a lo alto del monte

NOOOOOOOOO-dijo Matthew-mi gorro

Tranquilo Matthew-dijo Demar-te regalaremos otro

En el verdadero especial de navidad-dijo Alex cariñosamente-no en este capítulo, que estamos en marzo, NO EN DICIEMBRE-lo dijo enojada

¿Están seguros?-dijo Matthew-aun no se derrite la nieve

(Demar y Alex lo vieron rencorosos)

Esta bien-dijo Matthew-ya, ya entendí

**FIN DEL CAPITULO** :Mutante de sangre fría

(aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo el mutante-ME DERRITOOOOOOOOO…. Oigan, ¿estas son mis líneas? Soy un artista profesional, exijo más líneas (se oye: ya cálmate, te daremos más líneas si es posible, lo cual no creo), (el mutante empieza a llorar) – No me respetan como artista

Ya lo alcanzo, ya lo al…canzo (Alex sigue colgando) –ya… lo, alcanzo!. (se empiezan a reír Demar y Matthew: jajajajajaaaja) -¡esto esta muy alto! (se oye: pues crece más) (se empiezan a reír mas fuerte: jajajajajajaja)- ¡ya basta!


	3. Mutante Fachada a la antigua

**Inicio del capitulo**

(La escena empieza en un bar, el ambiente es en blanco y negro, esta lleno de personas)

Como siempre-dijo Demar que estaba sentado con un vaso de, "leche"-ya era hora de encontrarnos.

Lo sé-dijo Alexandra vestida muy antigua-aunque sólo tengo una pregunta.

Dimela-dijo Demar-soy un detective muy astuto para encontrar toda clase de respuestas a incógnitas.

Muy fácil-dijo Alex-¿qué es lo que estas haciendo, deberías concentrarte en la clase de química?

(Demar volvió a la realidad, ahora veía la sala de clases y la pizarra estaba llena de compuestos químicos que ni él conocía)

Muy bien, señor Marft-dijo el maestro Linton-creo que usted se ha divertido suficiente. La próxima vez trate de hablar en voz baja.

(Toda la clase se rió de Demar, al parecer su imaginación lo había traicionado, hablando en voz alta su aventura como detective, pero en la colina de los tres robles, se lograba ver una sombra, junto a un arbusto)

No estoy en la colina de los tres robles-dijo la sombra-estoy en la colina de los dos robles, ya han cortado uno, tonto narrador. Bueno me presento, me llamo Alterman, soy un mutante de Alemania, mein grosses Land, y como aquí he llegado destruiré esta ciudad, que ni sé como se llama.

(El mutante se ocultó en las sombras y Demar estaba en una etapa de vergüenza total)

Definitivamente no es un buen día-dijo Demar y luego continuó sarcásticamente-Alex, no me ayudas tanto.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Alex-perdón, es que debes admitir que fue muy gracioso. No todos los días te levantas de tu mesa y dices:"...Aquí esta el detective numero uno..."

Ja, ja, ja-rió Matthew-Hola, ¿De qué se ríen?

(Demar y Alex vieron con extrañeza la llegada de Matthew en la sala de clases)

Hola, ¿Matthew?-dijo Demar-pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Soy un estudiante avanzado por un día-dijo Matthew-con mis grandes conocimientos de ciencias, me subieron de nivel, pero veo que ya se acabó.

Déjame adivinar-dijo Demar-Alex te ayudo con una tarea y todos quedaron tan maravillados que te subieron a química avanzada.

Si-dijo Matthew-pero aún así los iba a dejar todos boquiabiertos con mis increíbles conocimientos.

Como digas Matthew-dijo Alex.

Miren es el detective misterio-dijo Amy que iba pasando por el pasillo de la escuela-oh, detective perdí mi cordura me ayuda a encontrarla, o espere, usted no tiene, ja, ja ,ja

Es un día horrible-dijo Demar- mejor es un día espeluznante

(Fin de la inicio del capitulo)

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

( aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Es un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Mutante fachada a la antigua**

(La imagen aparece en blanco con el titulo escrito con lápices de colores y sin ninguna ciencia)

(Demar aparece escondido detrás de una puerta. Junto con Alex que estaba molesta por estar escondida)

Demar-dijo Alex-esconderte no te ayuda a mejorar.

No, pero me ayuda en este momento-dijo Demar-fue mi culpa el meterme en este lio.

(Se escuchó afuera de la puerta un grito debastador)

¡DEMAR!-dijo Michael Marft-ven y recibe lo que te mereces.

Siempre busca una razon para golpearme-dijo Demar.

No es cierto-dijo Alex- bueno sólo cuando te ve.

Esto es injusto-dijo Demar.

(Demar ve que Michael había salido de la escuela, así que decidió salir)

Bien-dijo Demar-pero creo que volverá.

¡DEMAR!-se escuchó.

Eso fue muy rápido-dijo Alex.

Rápido-dijo Demar-cúbreme, metamorfosis a basurero.

(Demar gracias al poder del anillo se transformó en un basurero.)

Alex, ¿has visto a Demar?-preguntó Matthew que se acercaba.

¡Matthew fuiste tú!-dijo Alex-Demar, era Matthew.

(Demar se destransformó y vio enfrente Matthew)

Matthew y ¿esa ropa?-pregunto desconcertado, ya que Matthew se había vestido horripilantemente.

Bueno, la razón es muy simple-dijo Matthew-el rating de este programa ha decaído considerablemente, así que los algunas herramientas para el programa han sido canceladas, como mi vestuario. Para ahorrar lo suficiente para el próximo capitulo.

Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Alex.

(y como Matthew explicó, de forma no muy común,. El programa ha decaído, por lo tanto se ha tenido que despedir a varios actores, productores, empresarios, publicista, luces, sillas...)

Si, Si, ya entendieron-dijo Demar.

Eso significa un ahorro impresionante de cosas-dijo Alex-¿qué mutante que sea actor sería tan barato?

(Después de que Alex dijera eso, todo Chemistria se vistió de blanco y negro, era Alterman con su poder hizo que la ciudad se volviera una antigua película muda)

NOOOOOO-se lee en una escena de fondo negro, mientras después se veía la cara de Matthew y Demar.

Tenia que hablar-se leyó en otro, esto fue dicho por Alex.

Tenemos que continuar el programa-se leyó en otra escena, dicho por Matthew.

Acabemos con ese mutante rápidamente-se leyó en otra, dicho por Demar-no voy a soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

(Demar, Alex y Matthew salieron pero vieron que no había ni un alma)

¿Por que no hay gente?-pregunto Demar escrita en una escena.

Muy costosa-se leyó en otra, dicho por Matthew.

Debe haber al menos uno-se leyó en otro, dicho por Demar.

Si, el mutante-se leyó en otra escena, dicha por Matthew y apareció otra-pero pronto nos encontrará.

Esto no puede seguir así-dicho por Alex-por lo menos que podamos hablar.

No, callada te ves mejor, no nos aburres-se leyó en otra y se vio la cara de desprecio de Alex.

(Pero el deseo de Alex fue aprobado, así que Alterman dejó que Demar, Alex y Matthew hablen)

Mucho mejor-dijo Demar-ahora a patear algunos traseros mutantes.

(Demar fue en busca de Alterman, era fácil no había gente que lo cubriera y en una colina más allá de Marftcorp se vio a Alterman observando a Demar y despreocupado)

Así que tu eres el mutante-dijo Demar-Demar Morfo metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

Und du musst der grösse Demar Morfo sein-dijo Alterman.

¿Qué?-gritó Demar.

Ahora entiendo porque es barato-dijo Matthew-apuesto que no entendió cuanto le iban a pagar.

Aun así-dijo Alex-Demar debe vencerlo.

Tú debes ser el gran Demar Morfo-dijo Alterman-mi nombre es Alterman y estoy aquí...

Para que este capitulo sea interesante-dijo Demar.

¡No!-dijo Altman-era para enseñarles Aleman.

NOOO-grito Matthew-odio aprender, me quema, come esto.

(Matthew le lanza un termo, el cual era su almuerzo y Alterman estaba furioso)

Bien hecho, genio-dijo Alex sarcásticamente.

Mejor te hubieras quedado callada-dijo Matthew.

Muy gracioso-dijo Alex.

Chicos, necesito ayuda-dijo Demar, mientras Alterman estaba acogiéndolo y agitándolo de un lado a otro

Du bist tot, junger Man-dijo Alterman-en tu idioma es, estas muerto, joven hombre.

Sinceramente, no me voy a acostumbrar-dijo Matthew-ten esto Demar.

(Matthew le lanzó un arma de Marftcorp llamado paralizador Marftcorp, que puede paralizar todo el cuerpo de un ser por treinta minutos, con un valor de $339.000 dólares estadounidenses, si esta interesado en la compra de este practico utensilio sólo envíenos una carta a nuestras oficinas y con gusto lo atenderemos)

Genial, ahora nuestro programa es un centro de ventas por televisión-dijo Alex.

Es todo por ganar dinero para el programa-dijo Matthew-los productores saben lo que hacen.

(aparece la escena en que los productores están bañándose en dinero, con asientos de dinero y ropa de dinero)

Matthew tienes razón-dijo un productor-somos muy pobres, productora tráeme las servilletas de dinero, por favor.

Como quieras, pero con los zapatos de dinero supongo-dijo la productora.

(Volvemos a la escena con Demar siendo lanzado de un lado a otro)

Ahora veo porque el mundo esta donde está-dijo Demar-y para colmo perdí el paralizador Marftcorp.

Demar sólo sigue peleando-dijo Alex.

Pero la violencia no lleva a nada, tal vez podríamos arreglar esto con las palabras-dijo Alterman-Ich glaube, eso es, yo creo.

Pues no creas-dijo Matthew-Demar no es tan fácil de convencer, así que te preparas para la batalla o Demar te hará puré.

¡Matthew!-dijo Alex-tú no eres el protagonista en este programa.

Matthew, yo tenía la intención de llegar a un acuerdo con el mutante-dijo Demar.

¡Du bist blöd!-dijo Alterman-Ahora verán su PERDICIÓN.

Es que los enemigos no tienen otro dialogo-dijo Matthew.

Creo que es hora de la retirada-dijo Demar.

Es hora de retirarnos-dijo Alex y cogiendo a Matthew.

Esto debe hacer que suba el rating-dijo Matthew.

Creo que tu estupidez lo hace-dijo Alex.

(Aparece la escena de los productores de nuevo, con más dinero que antes)

Alex, tú tienes toda la razón-dijeron en coro.

(Demar, Alex y Matthew llegan a la casa Marft, toda la familia se encontraba allí)

Al fin, GENTE-gritó Matthew-esto es como el capitulo de Space Attack y el malvado guerrero de la constelación...

CÁLLATE-dijeron Demar y Alex.

Demmy estas en casa-dijo su pequeña hermana de cinco años, que en realidad es una espía del gobierno estadounidense, capaz de crear toda clase de armas que causarían la destrucción mundial, pero luego ella continuó-nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado.

Demar así que ahí estabas, no puedo creer que te hayas venido solo-dijo descaradamente su hermano-pero si yo te esperaba.

Que no lo entienden, él es malvado, es un genio malvado-gritó Demar.

(Los padres de Demar observaron y Michael sonrió, volvieron a beber café y leer el diario)

Me las pagarás por esta-dijo Michael.

Este tipo si sabe como alentar a otros-dijo Alex.

Descuida, esto siempre pasa-dijo Demar.

Señor y señora Marft-dijo Matthew-¿tienen algún arma que sea capaz de detener un mutante que decida convertir la ciudad en una película antigua.

La teníamos-dijo Phil-pero la vendimos para hacer esto, una licuadora Marftcorp.

Licua y desinfecta al mismo tiempo-dijo Martha.

¿Estás seguro que Matthew no es hijo de ellos?-pregunto casi segura Alex.

A veces me pregunto lo mismo-dijo Demar.

Muy bien chicos, los dejamos-dijeron los padres de Demar y luego continuó Martha-pero descuiden ese gentil hombre los quiere ver.

¿Qué hombre, mamá?-preguntó Demar.

Este-movió la cortina y ahí estaba Alterman, tenebroso como nunca y capaz de atacar en cualquier momento.

¡ALTERMAN!-gritaron.

Y hasta lo conocen-dijo Martha mientras se veían relámpagos y un aro de fuego se colocó detrás de Alterman-que raro, pensé que hoy no habría tormenta, tal vez es una nueva enfermedad que controla la ciudad, debo investigar, diviértanse.

Alguien aparte de mi vio los relámpagos-dijo Matthew.

Descuida Matthew, todos lo vimos-dijo Demar.

Chiquillos insolentes, eso si lo entienden ¿verdad?-dijo Alterman-Und Jetzt meine Kraft zertört euch. Angreifen!

No entendí, pero creo que no es bueno-dijo Matthew.

Definitivamente este profesor no aprobó la universidad-dijo Alex-no sabe como tratar a un estudiante.

(Alterman cogió una bola de color blanco y un punto negro en el centro)

Es hora de que todos vean mi poder-dijo Alterman-Deutsches billeges Ball, gibst mir der Karft (übersetzen: bola alemana y barata dame el poder).

(la bola de Alterman lanzó un rayo que se dirigió hacia todas las direcciones de Chemistria)

A no, eso si que no-dijo Demar-Demar Morfo metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

(Pero cuando Demar se abalanzó a Alterman el rayo lo afectó y luego Alterman lo agarró)

NOOOOO, esta bien que sea de blanco y negro-dijo Demar-pero ¡no usaré ropa antigua!

Creo que este traje me hace ver gordo-dijo Matthew usando una antigua vestimenta masculina de la década de los 60.

Con esta ropa me parezco a un mono-dijo Alex vistiendo un antiguo traje de la era pre-histórica, mejor dicho de los cavernícolas.

Muy bien Alterman, vuelve todo a la normalidad-dijo Demar.

Y ¿qué harás para detenerme?-dijo Alterman.

Demostraré el porque la química prevalece en las horas de clases-dijo Demar.

Otro aburrido-dijo Matthew.

Gracias, Matthew, necesito todo tu apoyo y esto es lo que me das-dijo Demar-pero por ahora creo que será mejor huir

¡Al centro comercial!-dijo Alex-, ya que no puedo estar así vestida.

Ja, ja, ja-se rió Alterman-¿cómo es que escaparán?

Metamorfosis humo-dijo Demar mientras se transformaba en una nube que se escapaba de las manos de Alterman-ahora Alex y Matthew huyan.

(Y cuando toda la nube desapareció, ya no estaban)

Estos chicos son más escurridizos de lo que pensé-dijo Alterman-pero muy pronto.

(Mientras tanto Demar estaba en su casa y no sabía como quitarse la ropa del antiguo Egipto que tenía puesto)

No puedo creer que ese mutante sea mas fuerte que yo-dijo Demar.

No puedo creer que tenga esto puesto-dijo Matthew.

Estoy de acuerdo con Matthew, pero Demar-dijo Alex-debe haber una forma de derrotarlo.

Debemos hacer lo mismo que el capitan super ataque-dijo Matthew.

Ahora no-dijo Alex.

No espera, démosle una oportunidad-dijo Demar.

Bueno cuando el capitán súper ataque fue secuestrado por Bladth-dijo Matthew- el vampiro espacial, él le lanzó un rayo de luz ya que, los vampiros no resisten la luz, pero él fue muy inteligente y cubrió la atmósfera con una nube gris, que impide la luz.

¡La luz!-dijo Demar-la razón de porque Alterman es muy fuerte es porque hoy es un día nublado, eso significa que los rayos de sol no son tan fuertes para retractar y producir colores.

Por lo tanto si creamos-dijo Alex- algo que sea capaz de generar tanta capacidad que permita que nuestros ojos puedan volver a diferenciar los colores.

Eh,mm, no me digan, yo lo sé-dijo Matthew.

Un rayo espectral-dijeron Demar y Alex.

Si, ya lo sabía-dijo Matthew- estos tipos piensan igual.

Los genios lo hacen-dijo Alex.

¿Pero cómo conseguiremos un rayo espectral?-pregunto Demar, y luego le vino una respuesta evidente.

(Aparecen en el laboratorio Marft donde el padre de Demar estaba experimentando)

Pa´, ¿no tendrás un rayo espectral que permita que los colores vuelvan a surgir?-preguntó Demar.

Lo tengo, hijo-dijo Phil y cogió una ratón-pero antes ve esto es una enfermedad novedosa, es la enfermedad del ratón, cuando te contagies con él, hijo nunca te acerque al queso, repito nunca te acerques al queso, podría producirte efectos tan malos como ganas incontrolables por ir al baño, como yo en este momento.

Pa´, es que comiste ciruelas en el desayuno-dijo Demar.

Te crees muy listo-dijo Phil-¿quién tiene el rayo espectral?

Tú, pa´-dijo Demar.

Entonces ¿qué enfermedad tiene tu padre?-pregunto Phil.

La enfermedad del ratón, pa´-dijo Demar.

Muy bien chico, toma una galleta-dijo su padre y le puso la galleta en la boca-y aquí tienes tu cañón de rayos espectrales Marftcorp, sólo dirige a que quieres lanzarlo y podrás recuperar el color de un objeto o persona, se usa en los hospitales para que los pacientes no se vean tan pálidos.

Nosotros le encontraremos un uso mejor-dijo Demar.

Sólo debes devolvérmelo más tarde, si no tendrás graves problemas-dijo Phil.

Gracias, señor Marft-dijo Alex.

Aufwiedersehen-dijo Matthew.

(Demar y Alex se quedaron mirando a Matthew)

¿Qué?-pregunto Matthew-era para algo ese mutante, tenía que por lo menos saber decir adiós en alemán.

Du bist blöd-dijo Alex-si esta bien, es mejor saber como decir que Matthew es un idiota en varios idiomas.

Vamos-dijo Demar-esperen ¿dónde está el maestro Fung Yeng?.

Descuida Demar-dijo Matthew-, debe estar haciendo lo que un maestro de la generación Ce Morf debe hacer.

(Aparece una escena que el anciano maestro esta meditando)

Al fin, vacaciones-dijo el anciano maestro-nunca pensé que me las darían tan pronto, debe ser por mi gran trabajo. Relajo, descanso, mientras Demar y los otros trabajan.

(Volvemos con Demar, Alex y Matthew)

Es que somos los únicos responsables en este programa-dijo Demar.

Al parecer si-dijo Alex.

(Aparece otra escena en la que Alterman construyó un castillo de la era medieval, en la cual su poder aumentaba con gran rapidez, era cuestión de tiempo para que el Alterman dominara el mundo, pero Demar iba en camino)

Si, al fin mi plan numero 3048238571583723958374832982384-dijo Alterman-ha dado resultado, se nota que he sido mutante de medio tiempo, pero aun así dominaré este mundo y no hay nadie que me detenga.

En eso te equivocas-dijo Demar que estaba en una ventana.

Como decía no hay nadie que me detenga-continuó Alterman.

Oye, el es el protagonista en esta historia, mas respeto-dijo Matthew.

Pero ¿cómo lograron encontrarme?-preguntó Alterman.

¡Da! Un gran castillo de forma medieval, banderas de Alterlandia, entradas gratis para entrar al famoso castillo de Alterlandia-dijo Demar-como que no es obvio.

No debí hacer caso a mis publicistas-dijo Alterman-pero eso no es relevante, cuando te acabe seré el mutante más poderoso de la televisión.

Los malos nunca ganan-dijo Matthew-aparte sale en el guión que Demar gana.

Tal vez es tiempo de cambiarlo-dijo Alterman-interrumpimos Demar Morfo por cancelación inesperada, denle la bienvenida a Alterman, el mutante de Chemistria.

(aparece la canción principal de Demar morfo, pero con Alterman de protagonista)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Alterman, una elite de guerreros mutantes, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un mutante. Pero hoy un Alterman...

( aparece Matthew el mutante empujando al anciano mutante)

A un lado anciano mutante, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Es mutante que es rey de Chemistria

Un día a un niño derrotaría

Con una fuerza nos domina

Alemán nos explica

Sip, Sip, Sip, Alter, Alter, Alterman

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos son súbditos de rey ya

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con este rey nada detiene

Sip, Sip, Sip, Alter, Alter, Alterman, él es Alterman

Eso suena horrible y no rima-dijo Demar.

Te voy a demandar-dijo Matthew-como me convierten en mutante.

Chicos, es un mutante que se escapa-dijo Alex.

Demar Morfo metamorfosis a guerrero de generación Ce Morf-dijo Demar.

Matthew ven-dijo Alex.

Pobre chico, Hast du der Kopf verloren?-dijo Alterman.

No estamos en Alemania-dijo Demar-aquí se dice: ¿perdiste la cabeza?

Es verdad, pero al parecer pronto la perderás-dijo Alterman.

Así que eso crees-dijo Demar.

Así será-dijo Alterman, y atacó a Demar pero este se transformó en un murciélago que esquivó el ataque.

¿Qué pasa, ¿Un murciélago te detiene?-dijo Demar.

No abuses de tu suerte, chico-dijo Alterman.

No abuso de ella-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a ballena.

(Demar se transformó en un ballena y cayó sobre Alterman, Alterman volvió en sí )

Ten esto-dijo Alterman y lanzó una pequeña pelota casi microscópica.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Demar-parece que se te acabaron las ideas.

Sólo te estoy demostrando mi poder-dijo Alterman.

Se nota que es pequeño-dijo Demar.

(pero la pelota se convertía en más y más grande, que contenía electricidad de voltaje altísimo)

¿Quieres seguir burlándote?-dijo Alterman.

No, ouch-dijo Demar y la pelota se abalanzó a él-metamorfosis a...

(Una gran explosión llenó el castillo, que finalmente produjo que este castillo se hiciera añicos, Matthew y Alex vieron esto)

¡Demar!-gritaron.

(pero en las ruinas del castillo, Alterman aun seguía con vida)

Finalmente-dijo-se acabó.

No seas tan apagado-dijo Demar saliendo de los escombros en forma de una pelota de hule)

La electricidad no es conducida por el hule-dijo Demar-lo que hace a lo antiguo vulnerable.

Chiquillo insolente-dijo Alterman-Ich werde dieses Stadt zerstören.

No te enojes, dale color a tu vida-dijo Demar-y yo te ayudaré.

(Entraron Matthew y Alex con el cañón de rayos espectrales)

Aufwiedersehen, mein Freund-dijo Demar-no te vayas enojado, sólo vete.

NOOOOOOOOO-dijo Alterman y el rayo convirtió la sustancia radioactiva una sustancia normal-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, warten euch,Warum ich habe NEIN gesagt?

Eh,mmm, no me digan, yo le entendí-dijo Matthew.

Wir weissen nicht-dijo Demar-si que era bueno como profesor ese mutante.

Si, ya sabía que responder-dijo Matthew.

(Demar Alex y Matthew corrieron de ese lugar. Toda Chemistria volvía a ser la ciudad industrial a color que todos esperaban y Alex se compró ropa nueva para nunca olvidar que mal se veía con ese traje de cavernícola. Luego en la casa Marft)

Bueno fue un día muy blanco y negro-dijo Demar-pero aun así creo que el mutante nos enseño una gran lección.

Que la gramtica alemana apesta, ya que es muy difícil-dijo Matthew.

No, que nunca debes quejarte de los productores-dijo Demar-ya que no saben lo que harán a uno de sus empleados para castigarte.

Silencio-dijo el maestro anciano-estarán felices me hicieron perderme mi telenovela.

Nunca más-dijeron.

(pasa Amy con su grupo, que tal detective sin talento te gusta tu castigo, espero que te quedes allí toda la vida)

Como dije va a ser un día difícil-dijo Demar.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO** :MUTANTE FACHADA A LA ANTIGUA

(aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

No estoy en la colina de los tres robles, estoy en la colina de los dos robles, ya han cortado uno, tonto narrador, debe ser porque faltaba combustible, esperen eso no era parte del guión-Alterman

Alguien aparte de mi vio los relámpagos, me dio mucho miedo. (se escucha pobrecito)Cállense - Matthew.

Lo tengo, hijo, pero antes ve esto es una enfermedad novedosa, es la enfermedad del ratón, cuando te contagies con él, hijo nunca te acerque al queso, repito nunca te acerques al queso, podría producirte efectos tan malos como ganas incontrolables por ir al baño, por ejemplo gases muchos gases-Phil Marft.


	4. Escandalosa Melodia

**Inicio del capitulo**

(Aparece Demar en la calle, agarrado a la fuerza por la mano de su padre)

Pero, no quiero ir-dijo Demar-es que nuca lo vas a entender.

Pero hijo es nuestro día familiar-dijo Phil.

¿Familia?-dijo Demar-si sólo somos dos quintos de la familia..

Vamos, Demar, será divertido-dijo Matthew que estaba adelante-aparte ganaré el concurso de talentos.

¿Concurso de Talentos, Para eso estamos aquí-pregunto desilusionada Alexandra-pero ¿qué talento tienes, Golpearte la cabeza contra la pared.

Muy graciosa-dijo Matthew-sé cantar muy bien, y tocar la guitarra eléctrica.

Ya entiendo, ahí es donde se te van las neuronas-dijo Alex.

Su amistad contagia-dijo Demar con mordacidad-pero no quiero ir, es un abuso, ¿donde están mis derechos?

No exageres-dijo Phil-sólo vas a ver a tu amigo, para comprobar tu amistad, aparte que harías en casa.

(La cara de Demar se lleno de ideas, con gran rapidez, pero ninguna de ellas era venir al concurso de talentos)

Tal vez ahora-se dijo Demar-estaría jugando con el computador, lanzando una pelota y jugando con mis amigos, etc, etc, etc.

(Pero al ver la cara de su padre volvió a la realidad)

Ves, lo más seguro es que me lo estés agradeciendo, por no tener nadita que hacer-dijo Phil.

No sabes cuanto-dijo Demar sarcásticamente y con rabia.

Muy bien entremos entonces-dijo Phil.

Chicos, cúbranme, no voy a soportar esto-dijo Demar

Pero ¿y mi concierto?-dijo Matthew tristemente.

Lo harás bien, no te preocupes-dijo Demar-no me necesitarás.

(Matthew asintió, pero en el fondo estaba muy triste, ya que su mejor amigo no quería hacer un esfuerzo por él, pero fue a distraer a Phil)

Demar, no creo que estés haciendo lo correcto-dijo Alex.

¿Lo correcto?-preguntó Demar-pero si esto es lo correcto, ahora si me disculpas, metamorfosis en águila.

(Demar se transformó en un águila y voló muy lejos, pero muy lejos, pero muy muy lejos)

No tienes que exagerar narrador-dijo Alex- sólo voló sobre el edificio.

(Pero sobre ese techo, a plena luz se veía una joven con una guitarra que brillaba como si fuera radioactiva, a plena luz, no en las sombras como generalmente pasa)

Narrador, ¡NO HAY SOMBRAS A ESTA HORA DEL DÍA!-dijo la joven-bueno es hora de poner un poco de rock en este aburrido lugar, ganar es mi único objetivo, no importa lo demás, ni como lo haga.

(Una mirada oscura apareció en los ojos de la joven, pero su sonrisa maléfica mostraba mucho más que simple maldad)

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

( Aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Es un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Escandalosa Melodía**

(En la imagen aparece la joven con la guitarra, Matthew con un micrófono, Demar Morfo molesto en extremo derecho mirando al otro extremo donde arriba está su padre y abajo está la joven)

(Esta Phil, Matthew aun triste y Alex molesta, todos dentro del estadio donde se llevará a cabo el concurso de talentos)

No lo entiendo, entramos todos, pero no veo a Demar-dijo Phil

Señor Marft, yo creo que Demar esta buscando el baño-dijo Alex.

O a otro amigo, ya que no le sirvo-dijo Matthew.

(Phil miró a Matthew sin comprender, pero luego avanzaron y pensó que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a Matthew)

Matthew, ya que Demar no esta aquí, porque no vamos a jugar-dijo Phil.

Oigan yo también estoy aquí-dijo Alex.

Por supuesto que tú también irás, Alex-dijo Phil.

Gracias señor Marft, -dijo Matthew-pero no sé si debería...

Habrá cosas gratis-dijo Phil.

Quedarme más de unos minutos-continuó Matthew.

Será genial, que lastima que Demar se lo pierda-dijo con malicia Alex.

Si, vamos ya-dijo Matthew cogiendo a Phil y Alex de la mano corriendo a gran velocidad a la tienda.

(Mientras tanto Demar estaba sobre el escenario del concurso, descansando)

Si, papá, te agradezco de tener tanta paz-dijo Demar-pero finalmente me arruinaste el fin de semana.

(En el escenario apareció una señora que tomó el micrófono, era como de unos treinta y nueve años)

Bienvenidos-dijo la señora-al trigésimo cuarto concurso de talentos de Chemistria, este concurso no significa que los talentos de otros sean mejores, sólo que uno es mejor considerado, mentí, si escogeremos el mejor talento y si creen que es dinero malgastado de parte de la alcaldía, se equivocan. Pero sin más preámbulos aquí están los jueces de este año, de la india Mahamda Dabé, de Latinoamérica Rebeca Hernández y de nuestro país, estados unidos, Melissa Strong. Partamos con nuestra primera participante, ella viene de Industrias Ballam, su nombre es...

Melody-dijo la joven que se encontraba en el techo del edificio-y si quieren música, me verán en acción, para todos mis melódicos, aquí esta su Melody.

Eso será difícil de superar-dijo Alex a Matthew pero al ver lo triste que estaba-pero descuida, tú puedes.

Gracias, felizmente si eres mi amiga-dijo Matthew.

No digas eso, Demar es tu amigo, pero a veces se torna un poco egoísta-dijo Alex.

Tal vez, pero cada vez que necesito su apoyo no está-dijo Matthew.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Alex.

Ah no-dijo Matthew.

( De pronto miles de flash back invadieron a Matthew)

Primer Flash Back 

Demar, me ayudas con mi tarea de Matemáticas-dijo Matthew

Ahora no, Matthew-dijo Demar-debo, ehh, mm, ir al baño.

Pero si acabas de volver-dijo Matthew.

Mejor así no tengo que ir tres veces-dijo Demar y se fue.

Segundo Flash Back 

Demar, me podrías acompañar al doctor, ya que me da miedo-dijo Matthew.

No, No, No-dijo Demar-es que tengo prueba de alquimia.

Oye la alquimia es una ciencia muerta, eso es lo único que dice Alex-dijo Matthew.

Puede ser, pero aun así es digna de estudiar-dijo Demar.

(Aparece una escena en la que se ve una puerta, la puerta del doctor Finster, y Matthew grita dentro de ella)

Tercer Flash Back 

Demar, mañana es el ensayo de Química, y tú sabes que no soy bueno en eso-dijo Matthew.

(Aparece Demar agarrado por un pulpo mutante, que lo azotaba de un lado a otro)

No crees que este no es un buen momento-dijo Demar.

(Después Matthew reprobó y todos le lanzaron bolas de papel por tonto, luego volviendo a nuestro presente)

**FIN DE LOS FLASH BACK**

No lo culpes en el último-dijo Alex- estaba ocupado.

Pero si no lo hubiese estado-dijo Matthew-, lo más seguro es que me habría dicho que no.

Chicos, aun no encuentro a Demar-dijo Phil que estaba regresando de su búsqueda.

Miren es Melody, por favor canta-dijo Amy que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Gracias, mortales, en este momento subiré al escenario para llenar sus vidas de sentido-dijo Melody.

Hazlo rápido, por favor, eres mi ídola-dijo Amy.

(Matthew y Alex vieron esta decadencia de Amy por una solista)

Señor Marft-dijo Alex-nosotros buscaremos a Demar, él no debe estar lejos.

Muy bien chicos, mientras que yo buscaré muestras de enfermedades que puedo encontrar cura-dijo Phil.

Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Matthew-mira a Doremi.

No es Doremi, tonto chico, es Melody-dijo una fan y le dio un golpe a Matthew.

Eso debió doler-dijo Alex.

(Melody subió al escenario y cogió el micrófono, entro su banda y tomó su guitarra)

Muy bien, Chemistria, es hora del Melody-dijo Melody-esta canción la titulo: Desesperación.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Busco en cualquier dirección

Pero no logró encontrar

Que tu dentro de mí estas

No, No, No, No

Porque me dejaste por otra

Porque me dijiste te amo en una canción

Porque pienso en ti cada hora

Porque creo que esto es un adiós

No, No, No, No

Creo recordar que tu me dijiste

Te amo sin ninguna razón

Que el amor es algo misterioso

Que es algo que me da corazón

No, No, No, No

Una etapa de desesperación

No, No, No, No

Una vida nueva en aquella esquina

(La guitarra comienza a flotar, y todos miran con estupefacción el acto de Melody)

Porque me dijiste te amo

Si al día siguiente me dices adiós

Porque me dejas por una cualquiera

Si un día me dices te quiero, eres lo mejor

No, No, No, No

Una etapa de desesperación

No, No, No, No

Una vida que empieza hoy

(Los jueces quedaron pasmados y el publico atónito por el tal concierto de Melody)

Gracias-dijo Melody-nos vemos.

No tocará otra-dijo Amy que estaba muy cerca del escenario.

Tal vez debería renunciar-dijo Matthew-eso es imposible de superar.

¡No¡-dijo Alex-por supuesto que no, no puedes rendirte antes de tu acto.

Es imposible-dijo Matthew-no ganaré, espera.

(Matthew vio a Melody bajando las escaleras, y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, cosa rara porque lo único que se le ocurre es comer)

Que tal si seguimos a Melody-dijo Matthew.

Me parece una gran idea-dijo Alex-así tal vez te pueda dar un consejo para tu acto.

¡No voy a hacer el acto!-dijo Matthew.

Bueno vamos-dijo Alex agotada.

(Matthew y Alex bajaron con cuidado en busca de la nueva sensación del concurso, pero vieron que hablaba sola)

Ya es casi la hora-dijo Melody-si, la hora en que esta ciudad proclame mi nombre, debo usar mayor frecuencia para que las ondas de mi guitarra afecten a este pueblo, pero ¿habrá alguien que trate de detenerme, si lo hay, mejor que ni me vea porque será eliminado, muy pronto esta ciudad será mía, adiós Chemistria, hola Melodía, la nueva ciudad de la música creada por su reina. Todo gracias a esta guitarra y a su poder, nada de esto sería posible.

Matthew, Melody es un mutante-dijo Alex.

Como no lo dedujiste antes-dijo Matthew.

Debemos avisarle a Demar-dijo Alex.

Vamos rápido, aunque creo que es tarde-dijo Matthew.

(Y como Matthew dijo, la mayoría de las personas que asistían al concurso estaban hipnotizadas por la música de Melody, ya que su música enviaba ondas radioactivas que hipnotizaban al oyente)

¡Demar!-gritó Alex.

(Demar escuchó el grito y entró de inmediato)

Alex, te dije que no iba a entrar-dijo Demar.

Demar aquí hay un mutante-dijo Alex.

Muy gracioso amigos-dijo Demar-, otros intento fallido para hacerme entrar al concurso.

Demar, en primer lugar entraste y segundo NO ES UNA BROMA-dijo Alex.

Déjalo, si no le cree a sus amigos, ¿a quien le creerá?-dijo Matthew.

Está bien, perdón-dijo Demar-los acompaño, y ¿cómo es este mutante?

Es una solista-dijo Alex.

Tiene una guitarra de brillo extraño-dijo Matthew-pero muy cool.

Y su nombre es Melody-dijo Alex.

(De pronto Phil encuentra a su hijo con sus amigos)

Chicos lo encontraron-dijo Phil-muy bien Demar, vamos.

No creo que sea un buen momento-dijo Matthew.

Siempre lo es, Matthew-dijo Phil- muy poco tiempo comparto con mi hijo, pero esta vez trato de hacerlo.

(Demar estaba furioso, no sabía si creerle a sus amigos o que lo habían engañado para estar un día con su padre)

¡NO!-grito Demar-tal vez tú quieras estar un día conmigo, pero yo no. No entiendes que he tratado de huir de ti todo el día, es que nunca vas a comprenderme.

(Phil lo vio con lágrimas en la cara, pero se las seco de inmediato)

Muy bien, Demar-dijo Phil un poco triste-si eso es lo que quieres, así será.

(Phil se fue muy lejos para meditar lo dicho por su hijo)

¡Demar!-gritaron Alex y Matthew.

Muy bien vamos en busca de ese mutante-dijo con rabia aun Demar.

Esta bien-dijeron Alex y Matthew un poco tristes por el padre de Demar.

(Mientras tanto Melody observaba sobre el techo de nuevo)

Por supuesto que no, el techo esta esta muy lejos, aparte aquí se ve muy bien-dijo Melody en el escenario- así que esos chicos saben quien soy, bueno eso hace más interesante esto. Escuchen todo el pueblo de Chemistria, atrapen a esos tres y tráiganlos.

Como la reina Melody lo ordene-dijeron.

(Parecía un cuento de terror lo que sucedía, Melody aumentaba sus fuerzas y pronto nadie podría ganarle, mientras tanto Demar, Alex y Matthew estaban en busca de ese mutante, pero muy pronto ella los encontraría, en especial su ejército)

Muy bien-dijo Matthew-es hora de atrapar a ese mutante.

No creo que sea suficientes-dijo Melody que salía de su escondite, esta vez detrás de la sombra de una pared.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Matthew-tú y ¿cuántos más?

Más de lo que podrías contar-dijo Melody.

(Apareció todos los habitantes de Chemistria en ese lugar, estaban acercándose)

Esto es horrible-dijo Matthew.

¿Qué hayas hablado sobre esto?-dijo sarcásticamente Demar.

No-dijo Matthew-que tenía razón no puedo contarlos.

Si, son todos los habitantes de Chemistria, claro que excepción de nosotros-dijo Alex-serían 394858 habitantes.

No sabes cuan aburrida eres-dijo Matthew.

Demar Morfo metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf-dijo Demar- Así que tú eres el mutante que genera Caos y Destrucción.

Yo lo llamo Cosmos y Armonía, pero si es así como lo llaman aquí, ese caso SI-dijo Melody y le lanzó una onda fuerte.

¡Demar!-dijo Alex.

Alex, nosotros debemos preocuparnos de algo peor-dijo Matthew-zombis mutantes de gran intelecto.

Son sólo la gente de CHEMISTRIA-dijo Alex pero un niño se abalanzó contra ella.

Atrás, atrás zombis-dijo Matthew-el capitán súper ataque siempre lo venceesta vez su cadete lo hará, (Uno le hace cosquillas), ja, ja ja ja, ¡para!.

(Los habitantes de Chemistria habían atrapado a Alex y a Matthew)

¡Demar!-gritaron.

Chicos-dijo Demar-yo los rescataré, ouch.

(Pero Melody lo detuvo y lo lanzó hacia atrás)

Así que esas personas son importantes para ti-dijo Melody-¿qué tal si los cocino y los doy en un banquete?

No te atrevas-dijo Demar.

Pero porque no son más que personas-dijo Melody.

Son más que eso para mí-dijo Demar.

En serio, no creo que exista esa clase de gente-dijo Melody.

Tal vez he sido un poco egoísta con ello-dijo Demar-pero aun así los voy a rescatar.

No en esta batalla-dijo Melody-! Ten esto!

(Melody le lanzó una onda de longitud de onda de fuerza mayor que hizo que se destransformara y cayera al suelo)

El narrador es tan aburrido como tú, Alex-dijo Matthew.

Te lo dije, héroe sin talento-dijo Melody-no sé que haces en un concurso de talento si no lo tienes.

(Melody flotó y luego se despidió de Demar luego se fue)

Yo tengo un talento-dijo Demar-pero creo que es hora de revelarlo.

(Demar fue directamente con su padre, pensó que sí le pedía perdón tal vez lo ayudaría, pero en seguida recordó que Melody había hipnotizado a toda la ciudad)

Creo que no podré vencerla-dijo Demar muy triste-pero mis amigos, no puedo abandonarlos.

Demar-se oyó, era Phil quien lo llamaba-yo quería pedirte disculpas si te sentiste que entre en tu espacio, no era mi intención.

El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, pa´-dijo Demar-lamento haberte dicho eso, pero es que en realidad necesitaba un tiempo para descansar, he tenido mucho que hacer en este ultimo tiempo.

Disculpas aceptadas-dijo Phil.

Pero, ¿por qué tu no estás hipnotizado por la música?-preguntó Demar.

No exageres, esa música esta tan mal-dijo Phil-bueno la escucharía mejor si no fuera por mis receptor de ondas Marftcorp.

¿Receptor de ondas?-preguntó Demar.

Recepta cualquier tipo de onda-dijo Phil-que interfiera con el ecosistema, por ejemplo cuando uno esta en recuperación, esta persona debe estar ellos de cualquier amenaza así que se coloca esto y las ondas no lo afectarán. Lo traje porque se me olvidó dejarlo en el laboratorio, bueno en realidad por si encontraba una enfermedad, pero no encontré ninguna.

Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, pa´-dijo Demar.

¿Si?-dijo feliz Phil-muy bien, tenlo pero cuídalo.

Gracias, papá-dijo Demar

Nos vemos-dijo Phil.

(Demar sentía que sus amigos estaban a salvo, ya que ahora no podría Melody ganarle a él, estaba listo para quitarle esa guitarra de extraño brillo como lo llamo Matthew)

Muy bien, Melody, vas a sentir el poder Morfo-dijo Demar-Demar Morfo metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf, no sé como me aprendí esa línea tan grande.

(Melody estaba con todo su ejército, lista para gobernar el resto del país, de pronto una sombra se vio en el cielo)

Oye, artista de segunda-dijo Demar en forma de gorrión-¿qué pasó con las canciones felices?

Tú otra vez-dijo Melody-pensé que no volverías.

Pues pensaste mal, ya que aquí estoy-respondió Demar.

Ejército-dijo Melody-es hora de atacar, y para ti te tengo una sorpresa, o tal vez dos. General uno y dos preséntense.

(Esos generales eran Matthew y Alex respectivamente, estaban apunto de lanzar un cañonazo a Demar)

Amigos, lo siento-dijo Demar y cogió el receptor- preparado, apunto, ¡fuego!

(El receptor captó las ondas que la guitarra de Melody y Alex y Matthew salieron del efecto)

Muy bien, talentosa-dijo Demar-apuesto que no sabes ¿cuánto es el seno de 30?.

Eh, mmm, ¿300?-dijo vacilante Melody.

Pues, no-dijo Demar-es un medio, pero sigue participando para el siguiente año.

Chico presumido, no sabes con quien te metes-dijo Melody.

Si, lo sé-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a jaula antirradiación.

NOOO-gritó Melody.

Si, eso fue fácil-dijo Demar.

No creas que esto es el fin-se escuchó dentro de Demar, y por tanto poder Demar no lo pudo resistir. Melody era lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar el poder del anillo o de Demar en ese momento.

Oye eso no es justo-dijo Matthew.

Lo lamento, no saben cuanto-dijo Melody parecía de buena actitud-que rayos estoy diciendo, tal vez me han ganado esta vez, pero no es esta la ultima vez que me ven.

(Melody despareció como la niebla en la tarde)

Que tonta comparación-dijo Matthew-narrador de segunda.

Ehh,mmm, Matthew yo quería pedirte dis-dijo Demar-ehh como se dice, ehh queria pedirte disculpas .

¿Ehh?-dijo Matthew.

Creo que últimamente no he sido un buen amigo-dijo Demar.

Demar-dijo Matthew-no hay mejor amigo que el que eres.

Es verdad-dijo Alex-no todos te salvan a pesar de las probabilidades.

Gracias-dijo Demar.

(En el altoparlante se escuchó: Matthew J. Rowling subir al escenario)

Es mi turno, amigos-dijo Matthew.

Lo harás bien-dijo Demar.

Te estaremos apoyando-dijo Alex.

Como cualquier amigo lo haría-dijo Demar.

Gracias-dijo Matthew.

(Más tarde Phil, Demar y Alex estaban en el público esperando el acto de Matthew)

Y por último, Matthew Rowling-dijo la señora que anuncia.

Gracias-dijo Matthew-yo tenía un acto lleno de tristeza, pero creo que no lo haré, ya que hoy entendí que mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo y que aunque tengamos dificultades, o que yo no sea tan listos como ellos, yo sé que me aceptan por lo que soy. Esta canción la titulo, Busca dentro de ti:

Cuando me levanto y veo el sol

Busco la manera de sentirme mejor

Pero cuando estoy tan solo

Y no encuentro nada en mi interior

Veo a mi lado y mis amigos están ahí

No importa cuan lejos estén de mi

Yo los veo en mi interior

No hay más bueno que la amistad

Es mejor que un pez en el mar (Alex: ¿un pez en el mar?)

Y aunque crean que soy tonto (Demar y Alex: No lo creemos, lo sabemos)

Yo se que a mi lado siempre están.

(Toda la gente aplaudió y Demar junto con Alexandra gritaron y alabaron a Matthew, después de las canciones cursis de este capitulo)

Bueno-dijo la señora-teníamos un ganador que nadie podía superar, pero renunció, bueno en realidad desapareció misteriosamente, así que el primer lugar de este concurso de talentos es...

Descuiden-dijo Matthew-es casi imposible que yo salga.

Matthew J. Rowling-dijo la señora.

Bueno en ese caso-dijo Matthew-denme mi premio, es mío, lo oyeron, mío. (Subió al escenario)Gracias, gracias, debo darles a mis amigos y a todos ustedes por haberme ayudado a ganar este premio, bueno en realidad a MI.

Ya bájate, es suficiente-dijo la señora.

(Demar, Phil, Alex, Matthew el auto contra enfermedades Marftcorp)

Finalmente-dijo Demar-un día de paz.

Eso crees tú-dijo Phil-aún falta recoger a tu madre y a tu hermana del campamento antitecnológica.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron Demar, Alex y Matthew.

(El padre de Demar se rió diabólicamente, mientras el fondo del camino era una prisión sin ningún aparato tecnológico)

Sólo espero que Melody lo este pasando peor-dijo Alex.

Nunca lo dudes-dijo Demar

(Aparece una escena en restaurante de comida rápida, llamada Musical Burger)

¿Puedo tomar su orden?-dijo Melody.

Si, quiero una hamburguesa de cinco quesos y un cuarto de productos radioactivos-dijo el señor-me encanta esa hamburguesa.

De inmediato-dijo Melody.

(Eso si que es denigrante)

Eso dirás tú-dijo Melody-un plan de venganza cuesta mucho dinero, así que debo ahorrar.

SEÑORITA MI ORDEN-grito el hombre.

Ya voy-dijo Melody.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**: Concierto Escandaloso

(Aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

**Desesperación**: Composed by: Giovanni Rodríguez

**Busca dentro de tí**: Composed by Giovanni Rodríguez

Muy bien, Chemistria, es hora del Melody-dijo Melody-esta canción la titulo: Desesperación. Desesperación es lo que me sucede cuando me golpeo con el micrófono, así que repitamos la toma-Melody

(Pero sobre ese techo, a plena luz se veía una joven con una guitarra que brillaba como si fuera radioactiva, a plena luz, no en las sombras como generalmente pasa y pasa, así que se acercó a la sombras porque es normal que la oscuridad tenga que ver con los enemigos, y mejor me callo, porque estoy hablando de más)-narrador.


	5. Extraño héroe con valor de roca

**Inicio del capitulo**

(La escena empieza con una imagen colorida con toda clase de animales, lleno de árboles con flores por doquier, pero luego aparece otra escena en la que Demar esta enfrente de la televisión)

Ja-dijo Demar-ustedes creían que me quedaría en ese lugar tan colorido, no, gracias. Yo aquí estoy jugando mi nuevo juego "El Tirano", donde un agente secreto de España tiene que destruir una flor que generará la perdición del mundo.

Muy bien, cadete-dijo el agente dentro de televisión-es hora de, DESPERTAR, DESPIERTA, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, ding, dong, ding, dong.

(Demar aparece en su cama, estaba soñando, pero ahora que despertó entendió todo)

No entiendo-dijo Demar-¿por qué este tonto despertador me levanta en medio de mi sueño tan hermoso, para mí?

(Entran los padres de Demar en pijama aún)

Buenos días, cariño-dijeron- sabes que hoy es tu examen de química avanzada.

Lo sé, gracias por recordármelo de todos modos-dijo Demar sarcásticamente.

Muy bien entonces, Demar-dijo Phil-debes alistarte rápido.

Si, cariño-dijo Martha-ya que si no llegarás tarde.

Mamá, son las cinco de la mañana-dijo Demar-las clases empiezan a las ocho.

A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda-dijo Martha.

Y mejor que te ayude-dijo Phil-me dijeron que va a estar difícil el examen.

Claro que va a estar difícil-dijo Demar-es química avanzada.

Recuerdo mi primer examen de química avanzada-dijo Phil-obtuve una calificación perfecta.

Al igual que yo-dijo Martha.

Y yo-dijo Michael que entró a la habitación.

Y yo-dijo Sophie, la hermanita de Demar.

Y yo-dijo la abuela paterna de Demar con un traje Jet desde el cielo.

Ya entendí-dijo Demar-todos obtuvieron una excelente calificación. Esperen mi hermanita ya obtuvo su primer examen en química avanzada.

Por supuesto-dijo Sophie-¿Cómo crees que nuestros padres me dejen usar elementos radioactivos?

No te preocupes-dijo Phil-todo Marft aprueba ese examen.

Genial-dijo Demar-que motivación, que te digan que si no apruebo, seré el primer Marft Goldstein que reprobó ese tonto examen. Otro motivo por el que debo preocuparme. Creo que me iré a Alaska, allí nunca seré visto nuevamente y viviré a base de grasa de ballena.

No exageres, aparte esta lejos de aquí-dijo Martha-estarás bien, tienes a tus amigos.

Gran ayuda-dijo Demar mordazmente-mi mejor amiga esta ocupada con una tesis y mi mejor amigo, aparte de no saber absolutamente nada sobre química, es el proyecto de Alex. Que día que otra cosa podría pasar, ¿un mutante?

Los mutantes no existen-dijo Phil-son sólo creencias de los ignorantes, las enfermedades si son reales y hablando del tema debemos irnos, ya que esa viruela de moscas que ataca a los humanos es muy peligrosa.

(Los padres de Demar y en general la familia de Demar desaparece)

Debo quitar ser químico de mi lista de mis futuras carreras-dijo Demar.

(Se escucha una explosión en el laboratorio)

¡Eureka!-exclamó Phil-por fin encontramos la cura, en tan solo una explosión.

¡Santos enfermos!-exclamó Martha-si por lo general son cuatro explosiones.

Espero no ser como ellos cuando termine la escuela-dijo Demar.

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

(aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Es un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Extraño héroe con valor de roca**

(En la imagen aparece de espaldas Matthew y Demar, Matthew con el anillo y Demar con vendas y un lápiz en la mano, en el lado izquierdo los padres de Demar y Alex, en el otro extremo un mutante cubierto de diamantes)

(Aparece Demar, Alexandra y Matthew caminando por el pasillo de la secundaria Middle Town)

Muy bien chicos-dijo Demar-hoy es el gran día.

¿El día de la marmota?-preguntó Matthew-o rayos no le regalé nada a Freddy, se enojará conmigo.

En primer lugar, Matthew-dijo Alex-Freddy no es una marmota, es un hámster y segundo NO ES EL DÍA DE LA MARMOTA.

¿Entonces?-preguntó Matthew.

Mi examen mega súper ultra híper difícil, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Demar.

Si, por supuesto-dijo Matthew-en realidad no.

Mi examen de química avanzada, la cual me atormenta en estos momentos-dijo Demar.

Descuida, Demar-dijo Alex-lo harás bien.

No lo sé-dijo Demar-tal vez lo arruine, seré el primer Marft Goldstein que no la apruebe, QUE NO LA APRUEBE.

(Matthew empujó a Demar, con el fin de que reaccionara pero lo hizo chocar con su hermano)

Tonto gusano-dijo Michael-ve por donde caminas.

Lo lamento, no fue mi intención, no me golpees-dijo Demar.

Descuida-dijo Michael y Demar se alivio-no te dolerá mucho, o tal vez si.

(Aparece Demar en el gimnasio, para ser precisos en un aro de Basketball y mira con ira a Matthew)

Muy bien-dijo Demar-aparte de haber perdido tiempo por tu culpa Matthew, se acerca mi examen.

Entonces estudia-dijo Matthew.

Es lo más lógico que has dicho hoy, Matthew-dijo Alex-en realidad en la vida.

Gracias-dijo Matthew-eso creo.

Muy bien-dijo Demar-no hay nada ni nadie que se interponga en mi estudio de química avanzada.

(Se escucha gritos de personas con terrible pavor)

Todo menos un mutante-dijo Matthew.

No iré-dijo Demar.

(Se escuchan gritos nuevamente pero de mayor magnitud)

Que alguien nos ayude-se escucha.

No iré-dijo Demar nuevamente.

Me están agarrando-dijo otro-me lanzaron.

No, No y no-dijo Demar.

Destruyo el salón de videojuegos-dijo otro.

Ahora si me interesa-dijo Demar-esto es personal.

(Demar observó que no hubiera nadie más aparte de él, Matthew y Alex)

Es hora-dijo Alex.

Acaba con él rápidamente para que estudies-dijo Matthew.

No durará más de tres minutos-dijo Demar- Demar Morfo metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

Muy bien-dijo Matthew-ve por él.

(Demar se elevó hacia una ventana por la cual salió en forma de abeja luego fue en busca del mutante que hacía gritar, pero luego volvió)

No era un mutante-dijo Demar-es solo una montaña de diamante, esperen no hay ninguna montaña de diamante en la escuela y alrededores.

(Se escuchó un golpe en la pared del gimnasio y esa montaña atravesó de un golpe certero la pared del gimnasio)

ARRRRRRR-dijo el mutante-ARRRRRRRRRRR, erRRR, ARRRRRRR.

Muy bien-dijo Matthew- ARRRRRRR para ti también.

Mutante de diamante sufrirás con el poder de un roedor-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a ratón.

( Demar se transformó en un ratón y trató de atravesar la dura armadura del mutante)

ARRRRRRRR-dijo el mutante-ARRRRRRR, esperen eso no es muy cortés.

¿Tú hablas?-preguntó Alex.

¡DA!-dijo Matthew-pensé que era yo el tonto.

Perdón pregunta estúpida-dijo Alex.

Ehh, si, bueno-dijo el mutante-mi nombre es..

(Todos esperaban al mutante hasta el momento muy cortés que diera su nombre calmadamente)

¡QUE LES IMPORTA!-gritó el mutante-mi nombre es Rockslide y los destruiré piedra por piedra.

Eso no fue muy educado, amigo-dijo Matthew.

YO NO SOY TU AMIGO-gritó Rockslide a Matthew.

Bien, lo podemos hablar después-dijo Matthew.

Ahora no, Matthew-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a águila.

(Demar intentó nuevamente quitarle la armadura de Rockslide, pero esta vez en forma de águila)

¿Eso intento?-preguntó Demar-sólo quería llevarlo fuera de Chemistria, pero creo que ese es un mejor plan.

Silencio-dijo Rockslide-tu, Demar Morfo, que has aniquilado a varios de mis hermanos, es tu fin.

Genial el loquito me conoce-dijo Demar.

Oye eso no es cierto-dijo Alex-no los aniquilo, solo los devolvió a la normalidad.

SILENCIO-dijo Rockslide y luego pensó-¿Cómo sabes que ese no era su estado normal?

(Alex lo vio en busca de una respuesta lógica)

NO LO SÉ-gritó Alex- NO LO SÉ TODO.

Muy bien, Rockslide-dijo Demar-ya te divertiste y ya te fuiste.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Rockslide-eres muy gracioso.

Gracias-dijo Demar.

ESTABA SIENDO SARCÁSTICO-dijo Rockslide.

Eso no fue sarcasmo-dijeron Matthew, Demar y Alex.

Esta bien-dijo Rockslide-es hora de terminar con esto.

Si-dijo Demar-yo opino lo mismo.

Entonces acabemos con esto-dijo Rockslide.

(Demar atacó a Rockslide, pero este no hizo ni el mínimo movimiento para defenderse, así que Demar, confiado aun, atacó pero en vez de que Rockslide retrocediera, Demar lo hizo)

Es muy fácil decir-dijo Rockslide-pero difícil hacer, Y para ti, emmm, bueno no importa la rima, te voy a aniquilar.

NOOO-dijo Alex.

Por supuesto que no-dijo Matthew-como van a destruir al protagonista.

Tienes razón-dijo Rockslide-entonces te heriré en el fondo del corazón.

No-dijo Matthew-aun no hemos llegado a ese capitulo.

Rayos-dijo Rockslide-entonces te heriré físicamente.

SIII-dijo Matthew-esperen eso es malo, para Demar.

Gran defensa, genio-dijo Alex.

Yo no soy genio-dijo Matthew-tú cumples esa función.

(Rockslide tomó a Demar y lo lanzó contra la pared, Demar inconciente se destransformó, pero por el anillo que había caído de su dedo)

Y ahora me he vengado-dijo Rockslide-bueno y ¿ahora?

Bueno según el libreto-dijo Matthew-tù debes irte de forma que Demar te sigua.

En ese caso-dijo Rockslide-LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO, eso no fue muy educado, pero en fin.

(Rockslide salió del recinto dejando a Demar malherido)

Espero que el seguro cubra las heridas de Demar-dijo Alex.

Es un héroe todo terreno-dijo Matthew-nada lo vence, es muy fuerte.

Ya, Matthew, no exageres-dijo Alex.

(Aparece Matthew, Alex en la enfermería y Demar estaba en la camilla)

Aun no les creo-dijo la enfermera de carácter ingenuo-no puede ser que una persona que se cayó tenga tantas fracturas.

Es que fue una caída muy fuerte-dijo Alex.

Si-dijo Matthew-bueno chocar con una pared es algo, pero caer de las escaleras, ser golpeado por las personas que pasan y finalmente ser pisoteado.

No exageres-dijo Alex en voz baja.

Pero creo que ya me encuentro bien-dijo Demar

Yo opino lo mismo-dijo Matthew-hay una larga agenda que hacer.

No, No y No-dijo la enfermera- tú te quedaras aquí y punto final.

Pero, pero-dijo Demar.

Ningún pero, jovencito-dijo la enfermera-en estas condiciones no puedes moverte.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Demar y movió su brazo-ve, auuuuuu.

Lo ves-dijo la enfermera-te quedas aquí

Lo bueno, Demar es que no haràs el examen-dijo Matthew.

Eso es lo que tú crees-dijo la enfermera-todavía esta en condiciones para hacer el examen.

En que clase de mundo vivimos-dijo Matthew-y ¿los derechos donde están?

Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con, Matthew-dijo Alex.

Oigan, Oigan-dijo la enfermera-las ordenes no las hago yo, las hace él.

(Se ve el cielo y cada vez se ve mas y mas)

Lo siento las reglas son de antaño-dijo Dios.

(volvemos a la enfermería)

Esto es injusto-dijo Alex.

Alex, Matthew-dijo Demar-estaré bien, en fin soy un Marft Goldstein, de la unión de las familias de carácter académico perfecto.

Demar, la próxima vez no sea tan humilde-dijo Alex mordazmente.

Oye, chico estoy preocupado por ti-dijo la enfermera a Matthew-revise tus examenes por mas de dos años y aun no concibo que alguien saque -2000, si el examen es de 300 puntos.

¿Y eso que significa?-preguntó Matthew.

(La enfermera se acercó a Demar y Alex)

Creo que una llave es mas inteligente que su amigo-dijo enfermera-es un total inepto.

NOOOOOOOOO-gritaron-espere eso ya lo sabiamos

Muy bien en vista de eso, váyanse-dijo la enfermera empujándo a Matthew y Alex.

Esperen-dijo Demar-Alex toma esto.

(Demar le entregó el anillo Ce Yushi, tenía un brillo más claro ahora que Demar se lo había sacado)

Oye, Demar-dijo Matthew-¿Por qué a ella y no a mí?

No es obvia la respuesta-dijo Alex mirando a Demar de forma cariñosa.

(Matthew se puso muy triste y salió de la enfermería. Demar y Alex se miraron de una forma cariñosa, pero luego pensaron minuciosamente)

¡Matthew!-grito Alex.

SHHH-dijo la enfermera-silencio.

Perdón-dijo Alex y luego fue con Matthew-Matthew espera.

¿Qué quieres, Alex Morfo?-preguntó Matthew.

Ten-dijo Alex-es mejor que tú lo tengas.

En serio-dijo Matthew.

No-dijo Alex-pero aumentara el Rating y eso si que es importante

Es verdad-dijo Matthew-pero Demar, no lo podemos dejar solo.

Me dijo que es mejor que no te dejemos solo-dijo Alex.

Tienes razón-dijo Matthew-estará bien.

(Matthew y Alex corrieron al sala de clases, Alex ya tenia el proyecto listo)

Alexandra Howpkins-dijo el maestro-es tu turno de demostrar el proyecto

Muy bien-dijo Alex-mi tesis es: ¿Cuan inteligente puede ser una persona?

Y yo soy el proyecto-dijo Matthew.

Silencio, Matthew-dijo Alex-yo soy la que debe hablar.

Bueno-dijo Matthew.

Como ven este es un espécimen aparentemente normal-dijo Alex-pero no ven lo tonto que puede hacer. Por ejemplo:

(Alex saca una galleta de su bolsillo y la muestra a la clase)

Como ven esta es una simple galleta-dijo Matthew.

Matthew, cállate-dijo Alex-si como dijo mi espécimen este es una simple galleta en frente de un aparente ser normal, pero miren.

(Alex lanza la galleta muy lejos, pero muy lejos y Matthew ve este cambio en su ambiente)

Galleta-dijo Matthew y se lanzó al aire para atraparlo.

Muy chico, ve por la galleta, ve fido-dijo Alex.

Ese proyecto lo veo muy tonto-dijo una compañera-le pagaste para que hiciese eso.

No, lo hice por una galleta-dijo Matthew y se la puso en el ojo-miren todos, soy el capitán un ojo y vengo a robarles a todos su comida.

Matthew, no-dijo Alex-abajo, abajo.

(Matthew parecía un mono en la sala de clases, mientras Alex trataba de detenerlo)

Cambio de opinión, Alexandra-dijo la compañera-tu amigo es un idiota.

Lo sé-dijo Alex.

(Matthew al ver que toda la clase estaba detrás del profesor, se detuvo)

Es el fin de esta tesis-continuo Alex.

Tiene una calificación perfecta si se lleva a este mono-dijo el profesor.

No soy mono-dijo Matthew.

La próxima vez trae un proyecto menos caótico-dijo la compañera-y encierra a ese mono.

Ya dije que no soy mono-dijo Matthew.

Vamos, capitán un ojo-dijo Alex irónicamente.

Ya no soy el capitán un ojo-dijo Matthew-soy solo Matthew Rowling.

Solo vamos-dijo Alex.

(Alex y Matthew salieron de la sala directamente a la sala principal)

Ahora que tengo el anillo-dijo Matthew-nada puede detenerme, soy Matthew Morfo.

Muy original-dijo Alex-primero hay que buscar al mutante.

Soy Matthew Morfo-dijo Matthew-no iré en busca de ese malhechor, él vendrá a mí

Tienes suerte-dijo Alex-se escuchan gritos de personas y explosiones.

(Como había dicho Alex, cosa que me tocaba decir a mí, Rockslide se estaba acercando, mas y mas y mas)

Si, si ya entendieron-dijo Matthew luego a Alex dijo-no podemos dejar que me vea.

Matthew, tienes el anillo-dijo Alex.

Si, pero Demar también tenia el anillo cuando peleo con él-dijo Matthew-y ves como lo dejó.

¿Qué paso con súper Matthew Morfo?-preguntó Alex.

Fue al baño-dijo Matthew-pero yo lo voy a buscar.

¡Matthew!-gritó Alex.

Ese es mi nombre no malgastes-dijo Matthew-ya me voy.

Dame el anillo-dijo Alex.

No-dijo Matthew-es mió, mi tesoro.

Me impresiona que hayas citado un trozo de un libro-dijo Alex-si con suerte sabes leer.

Leer es para tontos-dijo Matthew.

Dame el anillo-dijo Alex.

Es mió-dijo Matthew.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Alex-es de Demar.

Esta bien, lo haré-dijo Matthew.

Así se habla-dijo Alex.

Después de que haya acabado con la mitad de Chemistria-dijo Matthew.

¡Matthew!-dijo Alex.

(Rockslide rompió la pared de la entrada principal y vio a Matthew y Alex)

YA ME CANSÉ DE ESPERAR-grito Rockslide.

Eso no fue nada educado-dijeron Matthew y Alex.

PERDON-grito Rockslide.

Eso tampoco-dijo Matthew.

No soy perfecto, esta bien-dijo Rockslide

Bien-dijo Alex-es hora de terminar con esto.

Me parece una buena idea-dijo Rockslide.

A mi no-dijo Matthew.

Pero solo para hacerlo mas interesante-dijo Rockslide-secuestraré a tu amor de corazón.

(Cogió a Alex y la encerró en una jaula de diamante)

Oye que me secuestres no me duele-dijo Alex y junto con Matthew dijeron- NO SOMOS TORTOLOS.

Espera-continuó Rockslide-aquí falta alguien.

¡DA!-dijo Matthew-será la persona que pateaste su trasero de forma increíble.

Que gran amigo, Matthew-dijo Alex.

Gracias-dijo Matthew.

Estaba siendo…-dijo Alex-achh, olvídalo es como hablarle a una roca.

Muy bien, Rockslide-dijo Matthew- Soy súper Matthew Morfo. Mejor dicho soy Matthew Morpho, es más original y mas estadounidense.

Amen-dijeron Alex y Rockslide aburridos de su largo discurso.

(Matthew y Rockslide se ven de frente y cada uno pone una mirada mas tenebrosa, mejor dicho solo Rockslide, Matthew solo hacia miradas graciosas)

Es hora de terminar-dijo Matthew nuevamente.

Por san Pancracio-dijo Alex-van a pelar o todo el capitulo van a hacer lo mismo.

Esta bien-dijeron.

(Rockslide se abalanzó contra Matthew, pero al fin sus neuronas se activaron y este reaccionó a tiempo)

Oye, no insultes a mis neuronas, son parte de mi familia-dijo Matthew-junto con mis abuelas y mis primas son lo máximo.

Matthew-dijo con desgano Alex-las neuronas son la unidad funcional de tu sistema nervioso.

Sistema nerviosofamilia-dijo Matthew-si me disculpas, Matthew Morpho, metamorfosis a ratón. Sufre roca gigante.

Es que acaso nunca has leído el manual de los superhéroes-dijo Alex-Código 9, párrafo 132, sección 5: nunca insultes al enemigo, podría ser peor.

Leer es para perdedores-dijo Matthew.

ESO NO ES CIERTO-dijeron Alex y Rockslide.

Eso no fue educado-dijo Matthew.

Muy bien, chico tonto-dijo Rockslide-sufre.

Metamorfosis a águila-dijo Matthew.

(El ataque de Rockslide falló y Matthew aprovechó para atacar)

Metamorfosis agua-dijo Matthew-sufre como Mudman.

(No digas ese nombre de nuevo, bueno pero fue en vano ya que Rockslide es de diamante)

¿Por qué no funciona?-preguntó Matthew esquivando un golpe de Rockslide.

Que no escuchaste al narrador-dijo Alex-es de diamante, no de barro, no sirve el agua.

Muy bien entonces ayúdame-dijo Matthew es esquivando otro ataque-no sé que hacer.

Bueno es de diamante-dijo Alex-el diamante es carbono puro es dureza mayor que otras sustancias, esa es la razón del porque no puedes hacerle daño.

Muy bien, genio-dijo matthew convirtiéndose en cangrejo para huir de Rockslide-¿Qué mas?

Es un buen conductor de calor, pero malo para conducir la electricidad-dijo Alex-es otra forma del carbono, la diferencia del grafito y el diamante es de la organización de los átomos y…

¿Y?-preguntó desconcertado, esquivando las pisadas que Rockslide le intentaba dar a su arácnido cuerpo.

Pero que tonta-dijo Alex-su cuerpo es totalmente de diamante y la única forma de destruir el diamante es con el diamante.

Muy bien-dijo Matthew-entonces ¿Qué hago?

Oh, por favor-dijo Alex-transfórmate en diamante.

Ya lo sabía-dijo Matthew corriendo del ataque de Rockslide.

Deja de ser tan escurridizo-dijo Rockslide.

Y tú deja de ser tan duro-dijo Matthew-yo me encargo de eso.

Ja, ja, ja-rió Rockslide-nadie puede romper mi armadura de diamante.

Pero tú podrías-dijo Matthew-metamorfosis a Rockslide.

¡MATTHEW NO!-gritó Alex-si te ataca también te romperás.

Muy tarde, Alex-dijo Matthew-saluda a Demar por mí.

NOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Rockslide.

(Matthew dio un golpe a Rockslide, bueno eso parecía, el punto es que los Rockslides se golpeaban, finalmente uno se destruyó por completo)

¡MATTHEW!-gritó Alex-NOOOOO

Ja, ja, ja-rió Rockslide-era muy débil, que lastima era muy interesante su plan, metamorfosis a Matthew.

(Rockslide se transformó en Matthew y Alex lo abrazó al verlo)

Matthew, lo lograste-dijo Alex y vio que estaba abrazando a Matthew-ehh,mmm, estuvo muy bien súper Mathew Morpho.

Como sea-dijo Matthew.

Au-dijo un hombre-ehh, que hago aquí, recuerdo que encontré un extraño fragmento que brillaba, era un diamante, si era muy hermoso, ¿lo han visto?

A quien le importa-dijeron-no, no lo hemos visto.

En ese caso me iré a buscarlo-dijo el hombre y se fue.

(Aparece Demar con vendas por el cuerpo y Matthew con Alex viéndolo)

Demar-gritaron.

Hola amigos-dijo Demar-creo que me dieron de alta y voy a poder vencer a Rockslide.

No te preocupes-dijeron Matthew y Alex.

Ya lo destruí-dijo Matthew.

No es verdad-dijo Demar convencido.

Si, es verdad, Matthew-dijo Alex.

Eso es increíble-dijo Demar.

Es verdad-dijeron Alex y Matthew-y ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?.

Calificación perfecta-dijo Demar-como todo un Marft Goldstein.

Eso es estupendo-dijeron Matthew y Alex.

Lo sé pero nos vamos-dijo Demar.

(Se escucha la voz de la enfermera que se acercaba)

Nos vemos-continuó Demar.

Oigan, chicos-dijo la enfermera-¿no han visto a su amigo?

Pues-dijeron-No, no lo hemos visto en todo el día.

Bueno si lo ven me avisan-dijo la enfermera-nos vemos

Eso es muy raro-dijo Alex.

Creo que le devolveré otro día el anillo-dijo Matthew-otro día en la escuela.

(Matthew y Alex rieron mientras abrían la puerta de entrada y luego salieron)

**FIN DEL CAPITULO** :Extraño héroe con valor de roca

(aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

(Aparece Rockslide bailando la macarena y luego un hip-hop, luego entran Matthew y Alex)

Alex: Ya no saben que hacer para atraer público

Matthew: Lo sé, pero es mejor seguir a la masa, ¿no?

(Matthew y Alex bailan de forma extravagante y exótica)


	6. Premio Nobel

**Inicio del capitulo**

(Aparece Demar, Alex y Matthew en el pasillo principal de la escuela)

Te lo voy a demostrar-dijo Matthew-lo voy a ganar.

Si, seguro-dijo Alex sarcásticamente.

Matthew, somos tus amigos-dijo Demar-pero realmente no creemos que vayas a ganar el premio del estudiante del año.

Lo voy a demostrar-dijo Matthew-yo no soy tonto.

(Se escuchan gritos en el pasillo)

No, pero hay un mutante que lo es-dijo Demar.

No te preocupes, te acompañamos-dijo Alex al ver que Demar intentaba decir algo.

Ve por él, Morfo-dijo Matthew de forma entusiasta.

Demar Morfo-dijo-metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

(Demar corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca del mutante, en el comedor, las salas de clases y en el gimnasio, lo buscan en todo lugar sin llamar la atención, finalmente llegó al patio y por alguna extraña razón Matthew y Alex ya estaban allí)

Existen los cortes, narrador-dijo Matthew y luego a Alex dijo-Creo que es un fantasma.

¿Un fantasma?-dijo riendo-no seas tonto eso no existe.

Que otra explicación le das-dijo Matthew.

Que nos equivocamos, ganador del premio Nóbel-dijo Alex sarcásticamente.

No he ganado nada aún-dijo Matthew.

Estaba siendo irónica, gran tonto, que no lees lo que dice el narrador-dijo Alex.

Leer es para perdedores-dijo Matthew y después de procesar lo dicho por Alex dijo- ¿A quien llamas tonto, nerd electrónica.

(Matthew y Alex estaba a punto de iniciar la tercera guerra mundial)

Chicos, ya basta-dijo Demar-aquí no hay ni fantasmas ni mutantes.

¿Y que tal un hibrido entre las especies nombradas?-preguntó una voz que se escuchaba detrás de ellos.

(Demar, Alex y Matthew voltearon pero no vieron ser viviente alguno, excepto una ardilla voladora que chocó contra la pared de la secundaria)

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-dijo Demar.

Ya somos dos-dijo Alex y esperaban el comentario de Matthew.

"..Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis…"-cantó Matthew, pero al ver que sus amigos esperaban su comentario se calló-amigos, ignoren eso, SI SOY LISTO.

Ustedes son un trío muy disparejo-dijo la misma voz, pero esta vez comenzó a materializarse, era un traje de color negro como el de una astronauta, tenía la cara blanca y ojos de rojo color, pero en la cabeza llevaba una corona de extraño brillo que daba temor-Mi nombre es Lord Barder, mutante entre los fantasmas y viceversa.

Muy bien-dijo Demar-ahora que te veo, prepárate a sufrir.

No me hagas reír-dijo lord Barder-creo que no comprendes mi poder, veamos si esto te lo explica.

(Lord Barder lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma, una sustancia del cual los fantasmas están compuestos y a la vez pueden transformarlo en energía para su uso personal, para más información visite el sitio de Internet: www.buu-teasusto.miedo, en esta página encontrará la información detallada)

La próxima vez, has un discurso, narrador-dijo Matthew pero luego fue empujado por Demar al haber sido lanzado por Lord Barder, ambos iban en dirección a una pared)

Espero que esto funcione-dijo Matthew-metamorfosis a fantasma.

(Demar se convirtió en una fantasma, era el mismo Demar Morfo pero tenía el pelo blanco y la piel más pálida, luego pensó en atravesar la pared)

Ouch-dijo Matthew al caer al suelo después de atravesar la pared-es el laboratorio genético.

Si, lo sé-dijo Demar convirtiéndose en solo Demar Morfo.

(Aparece la cara de Lord Barder en la pared)

Oh, si-dijo Lord Barder-feliz cumple…MUERTE.

(Lanzó una pequeña esfera de color verde y extraño brillo)

¡Matthew!-gritó Demar-metamorfosis a fantasma. INVISILIDAD E INTAGIBILIDAD.

(Pero Matthew no llegó a tiempo, la esfera generó un campo magnético que a su vez activó los generadores de alteración genética y que a su vez, ustedes me entienden, hubo una gran explosión por todas las maquinas funcionando a su máxima capacidad)

Eres muy listo-dijo Lord Barder-nos volveremos a ver.

(Lord Barder desapareció en el aire)

¡Matthew!-grito Demar.

(Matthew estaba bajo escombros pero parecía normal, la radiación no había generado un cambio físico, pero tal vez hizo algo interno)

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

(aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Es un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Premio Nóbel**

(Aparece en la imagen Matthew lleno de medallas y Demar lo veía en parte feliz, pero la parte preocupada veía el fondo, como fondo aparece la cara de Lord Barder)

(Aparece Demar y Alex en la enfermería, Matthew estaba inconciente aún en la camilla)

No sé si este chico es un genio-dijo la enfermera-o un ser muy tonto.

Es que trata de ser el estudiante del año-dijo Alex-pero como verá uso mucho de esto y mucho de aquello, formando la explosión.

Si-dijo Demar-entonces fue cuando lo encontramos tirado e inmóvil.

Vamos chicos-dijo la voz de Matthew y todos se paralizaron- creo que me siento en perfectas condiciones.

¡Matthew!-dijeron Alex y Demar-¿te encuentras bien?.

Por supuesto que estoy bien-dijo matthew-sólo fue una explosión del generador de alteración genética, sólo eso.

Vaya-dijo Alex-eso no lo habías dicho antes, bueno no de forma tan científica.

Aunque es verdad que estas en perfectas condiciones-dijo la enfermera-nunca creí ver algo así. Salir de una explosión, ileso.

Son probabilidades-dijo Matthew-pero creo que fue gracias a los tubos de ensayo y vasos de precipitado que me cubrieron de la explosión.

Matthew, dijiste vasos de precipitado-dijo Demar-sin decir que son tontos.

Y tubos de ensayo-dijo Alex y juntos dijeron-estás muy raro, en serio crees que te encuentras bien.

Como el nefrón es al riñón-dijo Matthew y se rió

O como la neurona al sistema nervioso-dijo Alex riendo.

Esto esta muy raro-dijo Demar-hace una hora estaban peleando y ahora se entienden.

¿Una hora?-dijo asustado Matthew-debo ir a presentarme para el estudiante del año.

Matthew, aun sigues pensando que vas a ganar el premio del estudiante del año-dijo Demar.

¿Qué es lo que crees?-dijo de forma obvia Matthew.

Lo siento, Matthew, era solo una pregunta-dijo Demar.

Disculpas aceptadas-dijo Matthew- pero si me disculpas a mí debo ir a inscribirme.

(Matthew salió y Alex lo siguió, observándolo de forma intersante)

Es un gran día en la escuela-dijo Demar.

(Aparece Demar en la casa del anciano maestro)

Y va a ser peor-dijo el maestro-crees que sólo porque he estado de vacaciones vas a holgazanear todito el día.

No, maestro-dijo Demar-como usted mande, maestro.

Muy bien-dijo el anciano maestro-corre 300 km. luego has 500 abdominales, corre y busca mi pedido en la tintorería y por último baila con un sujeto llamado Fred.

¿Y de eso de que me sirve?-preguntó Demar.

De nada-dijo el maestro-solo que me gusta el nombre Fred.

¿Entonces?-dijo Demar.

No, no, no-dijo el maestro-no critiques el antiguo arte de entretener a tu maestro.

Pero-dijo Demar.

SOLO HAZLO-grito el maestro.

Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Demar-pero así no es forma de tratar a nadie.

Perdón-dijo el maestro.

(Demar estuvo horas corriendo, ejercitando y esperando su turno para recoger el traje del maestro de la tintorería, luego volvió a la casa del anciano maestro)

Muy bien, mi joven pupilo-dijo el maestro-es hora de que te vayas.

Pero-dijo Demar.

Nos vemos-dijo el maestro y lo empujó hasta la salida-te veo otro día.

Muy bien, esto no es nada gratificante-dijo Demar-pero será mejor que me vaya a casa.

(Demar caminó hacia su casa muy cansado por el agobiante día que tuvo)

Hola, Demmy-dijo su pequeña hermanita Sophie-¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, supongo-dijo Demar-he tenido un día muy agotador.

Pero ve esto primero-dijo Sophie-es mi detector portátil de alteración genética.

Es sólo un reloj-dijo Demar.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Sophie-mira te lo voy a demostrar, ves aquí dice que se encuentran dos individuos alterados genéticamente.

Es decir mutantes-dijo Demar.

Como quieras llamarles-dijo Sophie-aquí dice que uno se esta acercando en este momento a nuestra posición.

Casa-dijo Demar.

Como quieras llamarle, no importa-dijo Sophie.

¿Por qué inventaste algo así?-preguntó Demar.

Soy inteligente y tengo mucho tiempo libre-dijo Sophie-te parece suficiente

Si, demasiado-dijo Demar.

El individuo se acerca, esta en un radio de 10 m-dijo Sophie.

No te preocupes-dijo Demar.

Esta en nuestra puerta-dijo Sophie pero al ver a Demar que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta-Demmy no!.

Es solo-dijo mientras abría la puerta-es solo Matthew.

No lo entiendo-dijo Sophie-esto no esta bien, tu deberías ser un mutante, tal vez no lo he ajustado bien, o tal vez eres un mutante que tratas de engañarnos.

(Sophie se abalanzó contra Matthew, pero este la agarró)

Sophie mala-dijo Matthew-solo soy yo, Matthew. Vengo a ver a tu hermano.

No te creo-dijo Sophie-¿Cuánto es la raíz de 169?

Eso es obvio 13-dijo Matthew.

No eres Matthew-dijo Sophie-Matthew no es tan inteligente.

O tal vez estudie-dijo de forma obvia Matthew.

Tal vez-dijo Sophie-bueno lo voy a reparar.

(Sophie subió las escaleras)

Hola, Matthew-dijo Demar-¿Cómo te fue en tu inscripción?

Excelente-dijo Matthew de forma de alta alcurnia, jejeje, que gracioso suena esa palabra-fui escogido para la segunda ronda.

¿En serio?-dijo Demar asustado.

Si, como lo oyes-dijo Matthew-estoy en la segunda ronda.

Eso es impresionante-dijo Demar-nunca creí.

Nunca creíste que llegaría, lo sé-dijo Matthew-esos son los amigos que tengo, los que te apoyan hasta en los momentos de locura.

Matthew, no-dijo Demar.

No importa, Demar-dijo Matthew-solo vine a decirte que mañana vengas al salón de conferencias de la secundaria por lo menos a ver como gano. Entonces te espero, nos vemos, adiós.

(Matthew terminó de decir esto y salió de la casa Marft)

Ahí estaré-dijo Demar.

(Mientras tanto Lord Barder que seguía en la secundaria)

Silencio, tonto-dijo Lord Barder-que parte de plan secreto no comprendes.

En fin colocaré esta bomba, no va ser muy difícil. Sólo conecto estos cables, luego activo esto, y presto. La bomba ha sido activada, no saben que les pasó. Es un excelente plan, digno de un genio.

(Lord Barder se rió de forma espantosa y un poco asquerosa toda la noche, pero a la mañana siguiente en la casa Rowling todo parecía normal)

Es el gran día-dijo Matthew a si mismo-no hay nadie que pueda vencer a un Rowling en este premio, salvo los Marft y los Hopkings pero ni uno ni la otra están en la inscripción. No hay nadie que detenga a Matthew Rowling.

Matthew, detente-dijo su madre-tus gritos llegan a mover las ventanas de la cocina.

Esta bien, mamá-dijo Matthew.

(Mas tarde en la escuela, todos los estudiantes se preparaban para el anuncio del inicio de la etapa semifinal del premio para el estudiante del año, esto es muy largo, lo sé)

Demar-dijo Alex-sigo creyendo que Matthew esta distinto.

No habías creído eso ayer cuando te fuiste-dijo Demar.

Bueno, no, pero ahora si-dijo Alex.

Eso no es relevante ahora-dijo Demar-creo que los rayos del generador de alteración genético le dieron el código de la genialidad.

Eso es absurdo-dijo Alex-eso es casi imposible.

Tal vez-dijo Demar-pero también lo es un anillo capaz de poder transformarte en cualquier punto.

Buen punto-dijo Alex-pero ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

Bueno estuve estudiando de eso toda la noche-dijo Demar-es capaz que Matthew no haya obtenido rasgo visible de cambio, pero respondió correctamente la pregunta de matemática hecha por Sophie.

Eso es raro-dijo Alex-pero si es verdad que ayer respondió de una forma admirable las respuestas que los profesores le hicieron.

Es otra pista-dijo Demar-pero será mejor que averigüemos.

No ahora-dijo Matthew que se acercaba-son muy impresionantes sus hipótesis, pero al ver no pueden concebir que me haya vuelto inteligente.

No es cierto, Matthew-dijo Demar.

Nos gusta el antiguo Matthew-dijo Alex-el que nos hacia reír mientras tu te has vuelto una forma masculina de mí.

Alex, ese fue un insulto hacia ti, mas que a Matthew-dijo Demar.

Es verdad-dijo Matthew-pero no importa, prometieron apoyarme como buenos amigos en mi discurso.

No te preocupes, Matthew-dijo Demar-nosotros no faltaremos.

Mas les vale-dijo Matthew de forma amenazante-bueno me voy.

Nos vemos-dijeron Alex y Matthew.

(Demar y Alex fueron en busca de pistas en el laboratorio genético)

Esto es absurdo-dijo Alex-es mas fácil buscar un programa aburrido por la televisión.

Eso es un comentario que lo haría Matthew-dijo Demar.

Veo que si él cambia, tengo que cambiar también-dijo Alex.

Espera-dijo Demar-mira esto.

(Demar y Alex se acercaron a los restos y vieron que donde se encontraba Matthew estaba el rayo de alteración genética)

Eso explica el cambio-dijo Demar.

¿Cómo cambiamos a Matthew?-preguntó Alex-si sabemos que podría generar cambios genéticos y tal vez no repare el daño hecho.

Me temo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos al aburrido Matthew-dijo Demar.

Espera-dijo Alex-este rayo solo hace alteraciones temporales, pero genera traumas neuronales.

Es por eso que nos grita e insulta cuando nos habla-dijo Demar.

Aunque creo que nos lo merecemos-dijo Alex.

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Demar-tal vez si le hubiéramos dado ánimos en vez de recriminarlo, no habría ocurrido esto.

Y no habría sido un capitulo tan aburrido-dijo Alex-pero es hora de arreglar eso.

Si-dijo Demar-vamos veamos si Matthew es normal.

¡El concurso!-dijo Alex-si no lo gana se sentirá muy mal.

Entonces a apoyarlo-dijo Demar.

(Demar y Alex corrieron hacia el salón de conferencias, pero el detector de alteración genética se activó)

Es Lord Barder-dijo Demar.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Alex.

Uno porque Matthew esta en el salón de conferencias-dijo Demar-y segundo porque aquí en la pared dice volveré a 12:35.

Ya lo sabía-dijo Alex.

Nos vemos-dijo Demar.

Yo distraigo a Matthew-dijo Alex-mientras tú busca la forma de acabar con Lord Barder.

No te preocupes, nos vemos-dijo Demar-Demar Morfo, metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

(Alex vio como Demar corría hacia el patio, luego ella corrió hacia el salón de conferencias. Demar llegó al patio y vió correr a gran velocidad a Lord Barder)

Muy bien-dijo Demar-es hora de correr.

(Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no lo logró)

Metamorfosis a chita-dijo Demar.

(Estaba alcanzando a Lord Barder, pero por alguna extraña razón se desactivo)

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Demar

¿A tu anillo le falta poder?-dijo Lord Barder-entonces debes ponerles pilas nueva.

Ja, ja , ja-dijo Demar-muy gracioso, aprende nuevo chistes comediante de antaño.

Como te atreves a llamarme de antaño-dijo Lord Barder.

Ten esto, hombre de antigua época-dijo Demar y lo golpeó haciéndolo retroceder varios metro)

Muy bien-dijo Lord Barder-veo que has aumentado tu poder, has practicado mucho se nota.

Si, recogí algunos pedidos-dijo Demar-pero lo que me enoja es que produjiste el cambio en mi mejor amigo.

Oh, que tierno-dijo Lord Barder-entonces quieres vengarte.

Eso intento-dijo Demar-pero veamos si esto te gusta.

Creo que piensas igual que yo-dijo Lord Barder.

Duelo de baile-dijeron.

(ehh, mientras tanto Matthew estaba en el escenario apunto de decir su discurso)

Muy bien, amigos míos-dijo Matthew-como todos saben que este año han probado que el aluminio no puede cambiar de configuración a ser oro, pero hay algunos electrones de valencia que no han considerado.

(Todos los alumnos lo miraron como si no hubiesen entendido ni una sola palabra)

Oh, por favor-continuó Matthew-cree la forma de hacer cambiar el Aluminio a oro.

(Todos los alumnos aplaudieron con gran euforia)

Buen trabajo-dijo Alex a Matthew que bajaba del escenario-estuvo increíble.

¿Y Demar?-preguntó Matthew.

Ehh,mmmm, ¿quieres tacos?-preguntó Alex.

Me encantaría-dijo Matthew.

(Mientras tanto Demar estaba peleando contra Lord Barder en…. Ajedrez)

Jaque mate-dijo Demar.

Este estúpido juego-dijo Lord Barder-bueno me voy, pero ya te deje una sorpresa.

(Se disolvió en el aire y Demar sabía exactamente que era lo que había tramado)

Que rayos planeo Lord Barder-se dijo Demar-¡Da! El detector de alteración genética.

(Demar encontró a Lord Barder huyendo a gran velocidad)

Debo ser mas rápido-dijo Demar y de pronto el anillo comenzó a brillar, luego corrió mas rápido que la velocidad del sonido, el de la luz no porque nos multan si lo hacemos, luego Lord Barder se vio corriendo)

Este chico nunca me va a dejar en paz-dijo Lord Barder.

No, anciano-dijo Demar- no esta vez, dime ahora que es lo que tramas.

No sin antes pelear-dijo Lord Barder.

Otro juego de Twister, ajedrez o baile-dijo Demar.

No esta vez-dijo Lord Barder-cada vez que en este programa hay violencia aumenta el rating.

Entonces come esto-dijo Demar y golpeo a Lord Barder.

Así me gusta-dijo Lord Barder-que tal si te lo regreso.

(Lord Barder golpeó a Demar y lo lanzó varios metros, mientras tanto en la salón de conferencia, Alex y Matthew estaban esperando el turno que el animador entregara el resultado de los finalistas)

Ha sido difícil encontrar al estudiante del año-dijo el animador-pero al fin sabemos que Matthew Rowling, Fred Smart y Davies Berg son los finalistas perfectos.

Felicidades, Matthew-dijo Alex.

Oye, gracias-dijo Matthew-pero aun no veo a Demar.

Ehh, mmm, ¿quieres ir al baño?-pregunto nerviosa Alex.

Ehh, no que yo sepa-dijo Matthew-no estés nerviosa Alex, todo va a salir muy bien, voy a ganar de seguro, es mas ya lo sé.

Si, tienes razón, Matthew-dijo Alex.

(En el patio de la secundaria Lord Barder lanzó muy lejos a Demar, de nuevo, pero este se transformó en águila para amortiguar el ataque de Lord Barder, pero este se dio cuenta y lanzo un ataque directo a Demar)

Eres muy fuerte-dijo Lord Barder-pero nunca sabrás de mi plan, para destruir el salón de conferencias de esta secundaria.

En realidad, lo sé, me lo acabas de decir-dijo Demar.

Bueno es mejor así no lo tengo que decir de nuevo-dijo Lord Barder-así que decide, gastas el valioso tiempo peleando conmigo o salvas a tus compañeros.

¿Eso fue lo mejor que planeaste?-dijo Demar.

Tenia una noche, no es mucho tiempo-dijo Lord Barder-aparte cuando supe que me ibas a ganar como en toda serie, pensé en cambian un poco el libreto.

A veces odio el libreto-dijo Demar-pero acepto la alternativa b.

El dejarme escapar y que tus compañeros sean salvados, ¿cierto?-dijo Lord Barder-esa fue un inteligente respuesta. Nos volveremos a ver.

Temía que dijeras eso-dijo Demar.

No creas que esta es la ultima vez, firme un contrato-dijo Lord Barder-por lo menos debo salir en 15 episodios.

En ese caso-dijo Demar-te dejo ir, pero por ahora debo ir a salvar a mis amigos. Metamorfosis a gorrión.

(Demar volaba a gran velocidad en busca de la bomba, mientras Lord Barder desaparecía, mientras tanto en el salón de conferencias)

Dime la verdad, Alex-dijo Matthew- Demar no esta aquí, ¿verdad?

No has visto el día tan bonito que nos ha tocado hoy-dijo Alex.

No me evites-dijo Matthew-has tratado de hacerlo todo el día.

No, no lo he hecho-dijo Alex.

Si, si lo has hecho-dijo Matthew.

No, en serio que no lo he hecho-dijo Alex.

Si, lo estas haciendo ahora-dijo Matthew.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Alex-tú eres el que habla de más.

Destransformación-dijo Demar acercándose-chicos, los necesito.

Miren quien llegó-dijo Matthew-el amigo del año.

Ahora no, matthew-dijo Demar.

Nunca es relevante lo que digo, ¿verdad Demar?-dijo Matthew.

Matthew-dijo Demar-tenemos una bomba colocada por un anciano hibrido con una mente retorcida.

Muy bien-dijo Matthew-entonces me callo.

Hay que encontrar esa bomba-dijo Alex.

Pero ¿Dónde se podría encontrar algo parecido?-dijo Demar

Si, es un hibrido de antaño-dijo Matthew-entonces en el micrófono, es obvio.

Matthew te amo-dijo Alex pero luego pensó lo que había dicho-no era tan literal, me deje llevar, ehh, vamos mejor en busca de ese micrófono.

Si-dijo Demar-creo que un pequeño ratón hará sacar a toda la multitud. Metamorfosis a ratón.

Nosotros nos encargamos de desactivar la bomba-dijo Matthew.

Manos a la obra, entonces-dijo Alex.

(Demar entró al escenario y subió a donde se encontraba el micrófono, toda la gente vio al Demar ratón y echaron a correr)

Muy bien hecho-dijo Alex-ahora es nuestro turno.

(Alex y Matthew se acercaron al micrófono y lo abrieron de forma cuidadosa)

Muy bien-dijo Matthew-sólo observamos, corroboramos y cortamos el correcto, fácil, lo ves.

Como tú digas, amigo-dijo Alex viendo de forma cortés a Matthew-es tu turno de demostrar tu coeficiente intelectual es alto.

Muy bien-dijo Matthew-tenemos el rojo, el verde y el azul, ¿Qué diría el capitán súper ataque?

Matthew, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Alex.

Creo que el efecto del generador se esta acabando-dijo Matthew-pero recuerdo que era el verde.

(Matthew corta el circuito verde. Se ve una gran explosión, pero luego se ve que es la computadora de bolsillo de Alex)

Es una suerte que Matthew haya logrado recordar el circuito verde-dijo Alex-era el que debíamos cortar.

Eres el héroe de esta escuela-dijo Demar.

No es para tanto-dijo matthew-que harían sin mi parte genial y de onda, aunque un poco disparatada.

No sería lo mismo, definitivamente-dijo alex.

Lamento que no hayas ganado el premio del estudiante del año-dijo Demar.

No importa-dijo Matthew-después de el problema del ratón no creo que den el premio hasta el próximo año. Lo importante es que mis amigos me ayudaron, contra todas las posibilidades o mejor dicho improbabilidades de ganar, pero eso los hace los amigos del año.

No es importante un premio después de todo-dijo Alex.

Dile eso a ellos-dijo Demar.

(Demar apuntó hacia unos jóvenes que trataban de ganar el premio del estudiante que mas come en la escuela y el que ganó terminó rodando por el suelo)

El premio es nuestro-dijeron Alex, Matthew y Demar.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO** :Premio Nobel

(Aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

**Aparece Matthew y dice:**

"Hoy aprendí muchas cosas, en verdad, no se burlen. Cosas que antes no se me habría ocurrido pensar, pero a quien le importa, música maestro.."

(Matthew se pone a cantar música antigua como "bésame mucho" o "Stop" de las spice Girls, mientras Demar y Alex lo veían casi asustados)


	7. Una electrizante victoria

**Inicio del capitulo**

(Aparece Demar llevando una caja mas grande que él, Martha lo acompaña)

No puedo comprender el porque estoy aquí-dijo Demar.

Bueno, Demar, tu padre esta en uno de sus proyectos en el extranjero-dijo Martha.

(aparece otra escena en la que el padre esta en un parque)

Y es así como me encuentro aquí-dijo Phil-prefiero encontrar tu cura antes de ir a la molesta convención de Martha.

Ehh-dijo un niño que se acercaba-señor, ¿Por qué le habla a un árbol?

No es cualquier árbol, niño-dijo Phil- es un árbol enfermo con gripe vegetal.

Pero si eso no existe-dijo el niño.

Todos son críticos-dijo Phil.

(Volvemos a la escena con Demar y Martha)

Muy bien, Demar-dijo Martha-puedes irte cuando gustes, yo me encargaré de colocar esto en su lugar y después podrás ver la ENERGIA LIBRE.

Ma´-dijo Demar-eso no es tan fácil.

Lo sé, Demmy-dijo Martha-pero tengo todo lo necesario.

¿Un colador, huevo y un lápiz es lo que necesitas?-preguntó Demar

Todos son críticos-dijo Martha-si, Demar, es todo lo que necesito.

En ese caso-dijo Demar-iré a investigar los demás proyectos.

(Demar camina y se tropieza. Luego se levanta con la ayuda de una mano de un amiga)

Debes tener más cuidado-dijo Alexandra.

Si, tienes razón, Alex-dijo Demar y luego se impresionó- pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Da-dijo Alex-proyectos de ciencia, todo lo relacionado me fascina, en especial porque es la convención de mujeres científicas.

Si y yo la acompaño-dijo Matthew que se acercaba-en fin es mi tutora por esta semana.

¿Tutora?-preguntó Demar.

Bueno si verás-dijo Alex-todo partió con Matthew como siempre.

(Aquí entramos a un Flash back)

Buenos días clase-dijo la maestra- como saben mañana es el examen así que haré un repaso de la materia de la prueba. Señor Rowling me podría decir el resultado de x-35.

Ehhh-dijo Matthew-ehhh, yo lo sé no me diga.

Señor Rowling lo esperamos-dijo la maestra.

Ehhh-dijo Matthew-verdadero.

Maestra-dijo un compañero- la respuesta es 2.

Muy bien y señor Rowling tengo que decirle que es muy importante el examen del lunes -dijo la maestra-y si no lo apruebas tendrás que trabajar en el castigo.

NOOOOOOOOOO-dijo Matthew-no, todo menos el castigo.

Tendrás que limpiar "el baño"-dijo la maestra.

NOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Matthew.

(El baño (de castigo) de la secundaria Middle Town es un lugar terrorífico, con una peste que dan ganas de vomitar y aunque crean que deberían limpiarlo, los fondos de la escuela son insuficientes así que ordenan a los alumnos que lo hagan, por supuesto todo gratis. Aquí termina el flash back)

En fin-dijo Alex-soy la tutora del chico especial.

Y yo soy el chico especial-dijo Matthew-y somos los súper alumnos de la galaxia Flarth.

(Demar y Alex miraron con asombro a Matthew, pensaban ¿Cómo puede caber tanta estupidez en una pequeña cabeza?)

Y tú, Demar, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Alex.

Mi madre participa en el concurso-dijo Demar.

Eso suena bien-dijo Alex.

Depende-dijo Matthew-para ser pasteles, es la mejor, pero como científica, crea enfermedades en vez de curarlas.

¡Matthew!-exclamó Alex.

Pero tiene razón-dijo Demar-intenta ganar el concurso con huevo y un colador.

Ehhh-dijo Alex y al ver que no tenía nada más que decir-¿nos vamos?

(Mientras tanto en una hidroeléctrica un trabajador estaba apunto de cambiar su vida)

Ese soy yo-dijo el trabajador-mi nombre es David Joseph Le Pert Hartman. Soy el que será mutante, pero debo cometer el accidente.

(Este no es muy listo, cuando nos traerán actores de verdad)

(Aparece la escena de los productores en una limusina de dinero con joyas de oro y ropa de dinero y oro)

Cuando tengamos dinero, narrador-dijo el productor.

¿Cuanto dinero, es decir, servilletas quieres?-dijo la productora al productor.

Tráeme todas-dijo el productor-hay más adentro.

(Volvemos con el trabajador)

Ah si-dijo David-sólo debo colocar esto en su forma correcta y no cometer un error fatal como apretar este botón. Eso produciría que la electricidad baja hasta el punto más cercano, es decir, yo y muera en el instante. Pero como el narrador me dio esto que es un material radioactivo debería. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

(Es que en este programa no hay un actor decente)

¿Que tal yo?- dijo David-no me llames David, ahora soy Electricshock y tengo una sola misión acabar con el tonto de Demar Morfo, pero primero comeré, necesito grandes cantidades de energía, ¿donde puedo encontrar eso, ah si en la ciudad.

(Así fue como Electricshock partió a la ciudad, tonto ya que se encontraba en una hidroeléctrica, pero en fin eso me recuerda que: Coma en Mcmuerte, ahora con por cientos de descuento y más cadáveres, Mcmuerte, me encanta todo muerto. Volviendo al tema Electricshock, es David pero con un traje espectacular negro con rayos eléctricos, ¿Por qué yo no tengo uno?)

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

(Aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Es un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Una Electrizante Victoria**

(Aparece en la imagen Martha construyendo un modelo de su proyecto, Demar peleando con Electricshock arriba y Matthew con Alex ayudando a Demar y a Martha)

(Aparece Demar, Alex y Matthew en la convención de mujeres científicas y aunque no lo crean, Martha "Marft" Goldstein estaba a la cabeza)

¿A la cabeza de quien?-dijo Matthew-ya tenemos suficiente con una sola cabeza, ahora tenemos a la señora Marft de dos cabezas.

El narrador se refiere que va ganando-dijo Alex.

Y aun no lo puedo creer-dijo Demar-creo que hay cosas que nunca podré entender, como los misterios de mi madre.

¿Misterios?-preguntó Alex.

Verás, Alex-dijo Matthew-la señora Marft tiene un don , el cual es convencer a todos que lo que dice es cierto aunque sean falsas, y puede hacer que comas hasta lo más desagradable sin que pongas cara de desagrado o de asco.

Eso tengo que verlo-dijo Alex.

¿Qué tal un flash back?-le preguntó Matthew.

(Aparece un flash back, en la cocina de la familia Marft, Demar sentado, de 8 años)

Demar-dijo Martha-mira te traje champiñones con una salsa de brócoli y coliflor.

Aghh-dijo Demar-¿Qué tal si pedimos una pizza?

Eso no es nutritivo-dijo Martha-pero espera yo lo voy a mejorar.

No creo que nada mejorará ese sabor-dijo Demar.

Eso crees tú-dijo Martha cogiendo zanahorias y algunas salsas, se escuchaban explosiones y otros efectos especiales-voila.

¿Voila, ¿así se llama el plato raro?-dijo Demar.

No, pero pruébalo-dijo Martha.

Ni loco-dijo Demar.

Pruébalo en serio-dijo Martha.

Pero solo una cucharada-dijo Demar y luego sintió un distinto sabor que el que había pensado-esto está bien, ¿Qué le agregaste?

Mas verduras-dijo Martha.

Asco-dijo Demar-no puedo creer que haya comido a gusto verduras.

(Fin del flash back)

Eso no es para tanto-dijo Alex.

Bueno entonces ven a ver a la señora Marft en acción-dijo Matthew.

No creo que la convenza a Alex-dijo Demar-ella es muy inteligente.

No hay forma-dijo Alex-la probabilidad es que no lo haga

(Mas tarde Alex, Demar y Matthew salen de la conferencia que Martha estaba haciendo)

No puedo creer que me haya convencido de que 2+2 6-dijo Alex-pero si no es así.

Te lo dije-dijo Matthew-es muy buena en ese ámbito.

Si y mírenla-dijo Demar-se ve muy feliz.

(Se ve a Martha riendo de forma malvada y enciende un mechero)

Es hora de –dijo Martha cogiendo el mechero y siguió riendo de forma malvada-hacer emparedados. ¿Quieren, chicos?

O si gracias, señora Marft-dijo Matthew.

Se ven deliciosos-dijo Alex-como su teoría de la energía libre.

(Demar y Matthew, no entendieron, pero Martha y Alex se rieron como nunca)

En fin-dijo Martha-es verdad que la energía eléctrica será reemplazada por esta clase de energía, tendremos energía ilimitada y los problemas de escasez terminarían.

Eso sería fantástico-dijo Alex.

¿Y crees poder lograrlo, ma´ ?-preguntó Demar.

Por supuesto que si-dijo Alex.

Eso intento cariño-dijo Martha-pero creo que se me dificulta mucho.

Si, pero lo va a lograr-dijo Alex-estoy segura, de eso no hay duda alguna.

Alex va a crear un fan club-dijo Matthew, mientras Alex lo veía con rabia.

Si, Matthew, creo que lo haré-dijo Alex.

Chicos, basta-dijo Demar-hay que disfrutar el día libre de…

(Demar no pudo terminar porque las luces se apagaron, pero por poco tiempo, luego volvieron a encenderse)

Eso fue raro-dijo Alex.

Creo que es hora de investigar-dijo Demar.

¿Ahora?-dijo Matthew-pero la señora Marft nos va a preparar helados inderretibles.

Mejor-dijo Demar-volveremos para comerlos.

No saben cuanto el odio-dijo Matthew.

Lo sabemos-dijeron Demar y Alex.

(Demar, Alex y Matthew corrieron hacia la salida de la convención en busca de la razón del corte eléctrico)

No lo comprendo-dijo Demar-parece que no fue solo en esta convención.

Y si fue un mutante que se originó en un planta hidroeléctrica-dijo Matthew-y ahora quiere absorber la energía de la ciudad.

Matthew, eso no se vale-dijo Alex-no vale haber elido el libreto.

Es verdad, Matthew, aunque en realidad todos lo supiéramos-dijo Demar.

Perdón-dijo Matthew-es que no he encontrado nada útil que decir en este episodio.

En ese caso-dijo Alex-ya que Matthew arruinó lo que teníamos planeado, mejor vamos a descansar.

Me parece buena idea-dijo Demar-creo que si nos vamos a tomar un Capuchino.

Yo un muffin-dijo Matthew-mega ultra gigante.

Yo invito-dijo Alex.

(Y así fue como nos vamos a comer algo y volvemos después de estos comerciales)

Si quieres comer algo, ven a Nasty Burgers y a Dc muerte, con más por ciento cadáveres, "me encanta todo muerto".

Tiene tareas y no sabes que hacer con ellas, llama al 0093847484 y las tareas de tía bisabuela Granny te lo hará sin cansancio alguno, pero con un costo elevado por supuesto, la tia Granny, con muchos fines de lucro.

(Bueno después de este rico emparedado, me siento recargado para seguir narrando, aunque sigo teniendo un mal sueldo, pero en fin es lo que hay. Como iba diciendo, Demar, Alex y Matthew estaban en la convención de nuevo)

Yam, Yam-mordió un emparedado Matthew-ehh, debemos ir en busca de ese mutante come energía eléctrica.

Deberíamos tener mas pausas así-dijo Demar.

Te lo agradecemos, Matthew-dijo Alex-pero es hora de volver al trabajo. Creo que es hora de ir a la central de energía eléctrica de la ciudad, lo mas seguro es que se encuentre allí.

Si es verdad-dijo Demar-mejor nos vamos, metamorfosis a, esperen.

Si, hay demasiada gente-dijo Matthew-pero ¿Qué haría el capitán súper ataque haría en mi lugar?

Nada, porque no existe-dijo Alex.

No es cierto-dijo Matthew-él se escondería detrás de su compañero, moni el mono maravilla.

Eso fue tonto-dijo Alex-pero me dio un idea, Demar escóndete detrás de nosotros.

Si, de inmediato-dijo Demar y se escondió detrás de Matthew y Alex que estos miraban el cielo-metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Yushi.

(Demar se transformó en una abeja y salió por la entrada principal, detrás Matthew y Alex. Demar se transformo en un grifos, una bestia mitológica mitad águila mitad caballo, y se llevó a Matthew junto con Alex en su lomo. Finalmente llegaron a la central eléctrica donde se veía un gran desastre)

Veo que alguien hizo un gran desastre-dijo Alex.

Si-dijo Demar-es verdad.

¿Cómo lo saben?-dijo Matthew.

Eh, Matthew, no te basta con el gran desastre, los destrozas, el incendio y ese vagabundo que vivía en la central pidiendo un refugio-dijo Alex.

Eh, no-dijo Matthew-pero ahora que lo veo, ehh, no.

(Demar se golpeo la cara con la mano, en muestra de lo tonto que era Matthew)

Matthew, tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Alex-Demar si nos necesitas estaremos en un curso intensivo de inteligencia.

INTELIGENCIA NO-dijo Matthew- es tan.

Genial, fabuloso, increíble-dijo Alex-creo que es la mejor idea que se mas ha ocurrido.

¡No!-exclamó Matthew- Aburridísimo.

Que exagerado-dijo Demar.

Se nota su increíble amistad-dijo una voz que se escondía detrás de un panel de energía solar, único en solo algunas ciudades importantes, como Chemistria.

¿Quien dijo eso?-preguntó Demar.

Otro fantasma-dijo Matthew.

No lo creo-dijo Alex- a los escritores les pagan para tener imaginación, no para repetir las historias.

Tienes razón-dijo Matthew.

Oigan-dijo la voz que salió de su escondite, era Electricshock-no me comparen con otro mutante, soy más genial.

Si y tienes un nombre tan original-dijo Matthew sarcásticamente.

Oye eso me tocaba decir a mí-dijo Alex-otra vez robando líneas.

Lo lamento-dijo Matthew-es que no he dicho ni una línea sola.

No lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Alex-pero en fin Demar tienes que vencer a ese mutante.

Si, metamorfosis a anguila eléctrica-dijo Demar-siente y sufre.

Crees ser mas eléctrico que yo-dijo Electricshock-no tú siente sufre.

Que gracioso-dijo Demar-ahhhhhhhh

(Electricshock lanzó un rayo eléctrico que lanzó a Demar al suelo de inmediato, Demar rodeado por rayos eléctricos, pero luego se levantó, tratando de examinar lo que tenia a su alcance)

Muy bien-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a goma de hule.

Si, claro-dijo Electricshock-no creo que entiendas cuan fuerte soy.

Siempre que dicen eso-dijo Matthew-pasa algo malo.

Cállate-dijo Alex.

Come esto-dijo Demar-¿Qué tal un martillo de hule?

Rayo estático-dijo Electricshock.

(Electricshock lanzó un rayo estático, pero tenía que mover los pies de manera graciosa para generar esto)

¿Electricshock aprendió un nuevo paso de baile?-dijo Matthew-es muy gracioso.

No, Matthew, para generar estática se puede generar-dijo Alex-por frotación, por contacto y por inducción, como verás Electricshock esta utilizando el de frotación.

No entendí nada de lo que dijiste-dijo Matthew-pero creo que debería anotarlo en mi cuaderno de "Cosas Aburridas que dice Alexandra Hopkins"

No sabes cuanto te detesto-dijo Alex.

Pero a mi si me sirvió-dijo Demar-eso significa que debo huir.

Es muy tarde-dijo Electricshock-el rayo estático esta listo, mira mi poder, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Electricshock lanzó un rayo estático y Demar lo recibió en forma directa)

Esto fue muy difícil-dijo Demar, luego cayó y la transformación finalizó.

¡Demar!-gritaron Matthew y Alex.

Este no fue rival para mí-dijo Electricshock.

Si, déjalo que se coma toda esa energía-dijo Matthew-si en fin no importa ahora que la señora Marft va a crear la energía libre, no nos va a servir más esa energía tonta.

No sabes cuando callarte-dijo Alex.

¿Energía libre?-dijo Electricshock interesando

Si, en la convención de mujeres científicas-dijo Matthew.

¡Matthew!-gritó Alex.

En ese caso creo que esa señora va a tener una visita-dijo Electricshock.

(Electricshock se transformó en un rayo y se incorporó a una torre de alta tensión)

Matthew-dijo Alex-no eres muy listo.

No, ese papel lo haces tú-dijo Matthew-yo soy el idiota.

Pero acabas de revelar a Electricshock-dijo Alex-el proyecto de la señora Marft.

Ves cumplí bien mi papel-dijo Matthew-ves soy bueno.

Eres un tonto-dijo Alex-pero mejor llevemos a Demar a esa convención. Su madre sabrá que hacer, es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Bien-dijo Matthew.

(Matthew y Alex se llevaron a Demar a la convención, pero Electricshock se dirigía con su súper velocidad hacia la convención)

Oye, no te quejes-dijo Electricshock-soy fuerte, pero lento.

(En fin Demar después de un largo rato y aun Electricshock lejos, se recuperó de forma sorprendente)

Como lo dije este es un héroe todo terreno-dijo Matthew.

Tengo que agradecerles el haberme traído aquí-dijo Demar.

Ni lo menciones-dijo Alex-pero ahora hay que idear un plan para atrapar a Electricshock.

Yo tengo una idea-dijo Matthew-que tal si llamamos al capitán súper ataque. Él sabrá que hacer.

Tenemos que encontrar una idea lógica-dijo Alex-nada que tenga que ver con Space Attack.

¿Cómo podemos eliminar a un mutante eléctrico?-preguntó Demar.

Como sabemos los rayos eléctricos, es decir, la electricidad-dijo Alex-esta formada por cargas, lo que puede atraerse con otras cargas o repelerlas si están frente a las mismas.

Por lo tanto-dijo Demar.

Si, ya sé-dijo Matthew-hay que usar un imán.

(Demar y Alex quedaron asombrados por la respuesta aceptada de Matthew)

¿Cómo supiste eso?-preguntó Alex.

DA!-dijo Matthew-es obvio que un imán atrae cargas eléctricas. Sé que soy malo en todo, pero en física sé algo.

Vaya-dijo Demar-al fin es algo distinto que has dicho.

Lo sé-dijo Matthew-pero es tiempo de organizarlo.

Si, vamos-dijo Demar.

No, no se van-dijo Martha-tienen que acompañarme, ya terminé mi proyecto y la energía libre es lo más novedoso.

¿Lo terminó?-dijo Alex-no puedo creerlo.

Pues créelo-dijo Martha-ya que ahora ven lo mejor que ha existido desde la creación de el papel higiénico.

Si, definitivamente-dijo Demar-con esto no tendremos problemas con la energía nunca más y será infinita, es estupendo que lo hayas conseguido.

Si, supongo que eso es bueno-dijo Matthew.

Por supuesto que sí, Matthew-dijo Alex-siempre podrás leer tus historietas sin que tu papá te diga apaga la luz.

Eso es estupendo-dijo Matthew.

Tú sabes como hacerlo entender-dijo Demar.

Bueno chicos, los espero en mi conferencia de prensa-dijo Martha-nos vemos.

(Demar, alex y Matthew salieron e idearon el plan, mientras tanto Electricshock estaba cerca pero a la velocidad que iba llegaría mañana)

No me apresures-dijo Electricshock –voy a usar todo el voltaje que tengo.

(Cada día me preguntó porque no traen cómicos de verdad)

Oye-dijo Electricshock-si soy gracioso, no te burles.

(En fin Demar, Alex y Matthew estaban colocando el plan)

Muy bien-dijo Demar-Alex tu coloca esto allá.

Muy bien-dijo Alex-lo haré enseguida.

Y yo ¿Qué hago?-preguntó Matthew.

En estos instantes-dijo Demar-no hagas nada estúpido.

Si-dijo Matthew-es muy difícil, o resistir, impulso de idiotez, aléjate, no te me acerques, no podré resistir mucho.

Presto-dijo Demar-esta listo.

¿Crees que funcione?-preguntó Alex.

¿Por qué no? Todo esta en orden-dijo Demar.

Ustedes son los listos-dijo Matthew-yo solo apruebo.

En verdad que hace muy bien su papel-dijo Demar.

Si, luego de revisar-dijo Alex-todo parece en orden, pero creo que se nos olvidó algo.

¿Cómo que?-preguntó Demar.

El imán-dijo Alex de forma lógica.

Lo sé-dijo Demar-pero olvidas que tengo un anillo de la generación Ce Morf.

Lo olvidaba-dijo Alex-creo que parece todo en orden.

Yo creo que no va a salir como esperamos-dijo Matthew.

Si, ¿Por qué?-preguntaron Demar y Alex.

Lo olvidé-dijo Matthew.

Muy bien-dijo Alex sarcásticamente.

Es hora de ponernos en nuestros lugares estratégicos-dijo Demar.

(Electricshock por fin había llegado a la convención de mujeres científicas y para la desafortunada suerte de Demar su plan no se llevaría a cabo como lo planeo)

¿Por qué?-preguntó Demar

(Porque Electricshock no usa puertas solo techos, el muy educado. Entró de forma precipitada y comenzó a buscar y destruir)

¡Donde esta!-gritó Electricshock-es mió, dénmelo.

El narrador tenía razón-dijo Alex-Electricshock ya esta dentro de la convención.

Ya recordé-dijo Matthew-Demar, ¿Qué pasa si el mutante no entra por la puerta?

Matthew-dijo Demar-la respuesta está frente a ti.

¡Electricshock!-gritó Matthew-Hola

¿Por qué saludas al enemigo?-preguntó Alex-¿estás loco?

¡Donde esta mi energía libre!-dijo Electricshock.

Así que vienes por mi energía libre-dijo Martha que había escuchado al mutante.

Usted debe ser la señora Marft-dijo Electricshock.

Marft Goldstein para usted-dijo Martha.

¡Denme mi energía libre!-dijo Electricshock.

(Demar, Alex y Matthew estaban observando a Martha y Electricshock)

Tu madre esta en peligro-dijo Alex.

Lo sé-dijo Demar-escuche al narrador.

Creo que me esta ocurriendo lo mismo que a Matthew-dijo Alex.

No es relevante en estos momentos-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a dragón medieval occidental.

(Demar se lanzó en forma de dragón contra Electrickshock y empujó por accidente el proyecto de energía libre que cayó y casi se destruye pero se veía que no funcionaba como antes y Alex junto con Matthew lo siguieron a escondidas, Martha quedo asombrada y solo pensaba en una cosa al ver que su trabajo estaba casi destruido)

Creo que hornearé un pastel-dijo Martha-es mucho de ciencia por hoy.

(Demar había expulsado a Electricshock de la convención y Electrickshock estaba furioso)

Como te atreves-dijo Electricshock-no ves que estoy ganando popularidad, estoy casi en los top 10 del programa.

Sigue soñando-dijo Demar-es hora que te atrapemos

No tu sigue soñando nadie me puede atrapar-dijo Electricshock.

Eso crees tú-dijo Demar-pero después de que te acabe será un lindo adorno de mi casa.

Eso nunca-dijo Electrickshock y se lanzó contra Demar.

(Demar retuvo a Electricshock y lo lanzó de vuelta, pero él detuvo el ataque y volvió a atacar a Demar, Demar cansado se transformó en rinoceronte y lo lanzó al suelo)

Muy bien-dijo Electricshock-si quieres que te venza de la misma forma que la anterior vez, con mucho gusto.

Eso es lo que quiero-dijo Demar con una mirada de malicia.

Rayo estático-dijo Electricshock haciendo el mismo procedimiento.

Matthew prepárate-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a imán.

(Matthew coge a Demar el imán y se pone en frente de Electricshock)

Cuidado, Electricshock-dijo Matthew-tengo un imán y no dudaré en usarlo.

Matthew, no sobre actúes-dijo Demar el imán.

Debo detenerlo-dijo Electricshock.

Muy tarde-dijo Alex cogiendo una bola de cristal partida a la mitad, pero estaba hueca como para guardar algo.

NOOOOOOOO-grito Electricshock y fue encerrado en la bola.

No vuelva-dijo Matthew-si si lo haces consigue nuevos pasos de baile y una nueva exclamación de derrota.

(Alex lo miró con cara de,"Oh gran tonto")

Buen trabajo, Matthew-dijo Demar destransformandose y le entregó la bola.

Descuida-dijo Matthew-es lo que el capitán súper ataque haría.

¡Pero no existe!-dijo Alex.

En estos momentos no me importa-dijo Demar.

(Martha llevando un listón y una banda de 1° lugar en la convención)

Ma´, lo lograste-dijo Demar-ganaste el concurso.

Si, pero no gracias a la ciencia-dijo Martha hice un gran pastel y a todos les gusto tanto que me nombraron primer lugar. Estoy muy feliz, vengan, vamos a comer pastel.

(Martha entró feliz a la convención y se escuchaban aplausos)

Creo que es el final feliz de esta historia-dijo Alex.

No para Electricshock-dijo Demar.

Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde esta?-preguntó Alex.

Yo lo encerré y lo escondí en un lugar muy secreto-dijo Matthew.

En fin-dijeron Demar y Alex, luego entraron a la convención.

¿O no lo hice?-se preguntó Matthew-bueno todos están felices, creo que olvidar es otra de mis características, pero en fin tengo un examen que estudiar.

(Matthew piensa lo que dijo por un segundo)

¿Estudiar?-se preguntó-no estudiar es para tontos, no para mi, si el comer pastel, oigan espérenme.

(Detrás de un árbol muy lejano se encontraba la bola donde Electricshock había sido encerrado, tenía un extraño brillo. Dos ratones lo olieron y comenzaron a hablar como humano)

Mira, ¿Qué es esto?-dijo una.

No lo sé-dijo la otra-mejor la arrojamos, contamina mucho.

¿Limpiar?-dijo la primera-limpiar es para tontos

O por favor-dijo la otra y la arrojaron.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO** : Una victoria electrizante

(Aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

Matthew: Creo que esto es tonto

Alex: ¿Qué, que estemos estudiando o que te ayude

Matthew: no, que haya aprobado por hacer puntitos sin haber estudiado

Alex. Encuentro tonto que hayas gritado, debo ser el más fuerte e inteligente del mundo y que te hayan golpeado.

Matthew: Ni lo menciones, ahora tengo que hacer una composición de los moretones de mi cara.

Alex: mejor empezamos.

Matthew:Bien.


	8. Concursos Desastrozos

**Inicio del capitulo**

(Aparece Demar en el suelo y las luces parecen moverse de un lado a otro, todo parecía en orden y solo un sonido bastó para que todo se convirtiera en desastres, Demar miró a la oscuridad y no parecía nada más que soledad, pero en realidad se ocultaba algo más)

¿Nunca creyeron que explicaría tan bien verdad?-dije-bueno se preguntan ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? y ¿Por qué estoy narrando?

Muy tarde-dijo una voz que salía de la oscuridad-ya no hay nadie quien te ayude y el anillo de Ce Mashi terminará contigo.

(El joven mostró el anillo, era muy parecido al Ce Yushi pero las inscripciones eran distintas)

Bueno todo partió-dije-cuando hubo una huelga de narradores, estos estaban cansados de los salarios bajos.

(Aparece muchos narradores tapándose su cara con carteles y todos estaban en frente de la producción)

No más injusticias-dijeron- no más salarios bajos. Que los narradores sean iguales o mejores.

(Volvemos a la escena en donde yo, Demar, estoy apunto de ser exterminado, mientras el narrador esta afuera en huelga. Entra Matthew también)

¿La huelga no fue la semana pasada?-dijo Matthew.

Matthew, estoy a punto de morir por este chico-dijo Demar-no crees que deberías ayudarme.

Vamos Matthew-dijo Alexandra.

Es tu fin-repitió el joven con el anillo Ce Mashi-No creas que te salvarás tan fácil, en verdad no creo que te salves.

Oye, yo soy el gracioso-dijo Matthew-consigue un empleo. ¡Huelga!

Traigan a un profesional-dijeron Demar, Alex y el joven.

Aunque si eliminas a Demar quedaría como protagonista-dijo Matthew-si, mejor elimínalo.

Matthew-dijo Demar-no ayudes.

Sinceramente no eres el listo-dijo Alex.

Es tu fin-dijo nuevamente el joven-en serio necesito nuevas líneas.

No te pagan millones por decir eso-dijo Demar.

Es cierto-dijo el joven-¿en donde estábamos,ah, si, estaba a punto de eliminarte.

Eh-dijo Demar-no, tú querías dejarme contar la historia.

Es el fin de Demar-dijo Alex.

Eh-dijo el joven-y que insistes.

¡Que!-exclamo Matthew-pero yo ya quiero ser protagonista.

Es muy persuasivo-dijo el joven.

Traigan a un profesional-dijo Matthew.

Matthew, cállate-dijo Alex.

(El joven sacó una bazuca que estaba dirigido a Demar, luego lo miró esperándolo. Demar estaba asustado)

¿Cómo empezó todo esto?-dijo Demar-se preguntan eso, ¿verdad, bueno esto se remota a cuando mi padre era solo un niño. Como en cada infancia hay una rivalidad, la rivalidad de mi padre era, es y creo que será Conrad Powers, este hombre fue el tormento por muchos años para mi padre. ¿Qué tiene que ver Conrad Powwers que este yo a punto de una muerte insoslayable? En realidad mucho, pero mejor será que lo sepan personalmente.

**Fin del Inicio del Capitulo**

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

(Aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Es un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Concurso Desastroso**

(Aparece en la imagen yo en el lado derecho y Vincent Powers al lado izquierdo, detrás de ellos se ven dos sombras respectivamente, una son de dos maestros y las otras de Phil Marft y Conrad Powers. En el medio están Sophie, Matthew y Alex)

**Written by: Shadow**

(Aparezco sentado en la cocina de su casa y junto a Alex con un libro en la mano. En eso Matthew aparece y parecía todo normal)

Nombre científico del ADN-dijo Alex.

Ácido Desoxirribonucleico-dije- y eso significa que tiene un grupo fosfato, una desoxirribosa o azúcar y una base nitrogenada que puede ser púrica o piruvídica.

Hola, amigos –dijo Matthew entrando-veo que aun estudiando, yo ya lo hice hace tres días.

¿Tú, estudiar?-dijimos sorprendidos Alex y yo.

Si-dijo Matthew.

**Flash Back de Matthew**

Muy bien-dijo Matthew-vamos a estudiar, aquí tengo el cuaderno y mi lápiz, ehh, y ¿Cómo se estudia, ah debe ser que se habré el cuaderno y de ahí ¿Qué hago?...Ah si, debo leer, aquí dice que el ADN es la molécula elemental de la composición de los seres vivos, pero ¿que es esto,ehh, no, ya se jugaré es mas educativo, a Internet. Y luego le preguntare al capitán súper ataque…

**Fin de Flash Back**

Si de seguro, Matthew-dijeron Alex y yo.

En fin, ¿entrarás al concurso o no?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Alex y matthew y se sentían un poco incómodos.

Yo creo que no-dije-es muy tonto, no le encuentro el sentido. En vez de seguir con "Inframundus", casi llego al nivel 345, y luego encontraré al hermano de Plast para acabar con el reino del demonio Falcas y…

(Vi como mis amigos me miraban como si no entendiesen y eso era lo que pasaba)

Lo que quiero decir-continué-es que no voy a competir.

Pero has estudiado bastante-dijo Alex.

Ves has malgastado tu tiempo-dijo Matthew.

Si, es verdad, ambos-dije-pero para que voy a entrar al concurso, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y nadie me puede decir lo contrario.

Pero lamentablemente soy yo quien se opone-dijo Phil, que había entrado a la cocina escuchando lo que estábamos hablando mis amigos y yo-verás Demar, cada año este concurso participaba tu hermano para ganar la copa, pero lo más importante para destrozar a Powers, ese tonto creyó que nos ganaría y aun estamos invictos, pero Michale esta muy ocupado, así que tú tomarás su lugar y ganarás esa copa, para nuestra suerte también el hijo de Powers esta ocupado y dejo al tímido de Vincent para que gane, pero perderá

¿No debería ser opción mía?-pregunté .

Cualquier padre te diría que si, pero yo te digo que NO-dijo Phil-así que prepárate, puedes llevarte a tus amigos, nos ayudarán a traer la copa.

Pero, pa´-dije-no es justo.

Lo sé-dijo Phil-pero nunca me han llamado "el justo", así que no es relevante.

Yepii-dije en voz baja.

(Entran mi mamá, Martha, con una maleta a la cocina. Parecía pesada y su color amarillo resaltaba en ese lugar. Todos la miraron pero luego se refirió a mi papá)

Muy bien, Phil-dijo Martha-me voy para acompañar a Michael hacia su prueba de ingreso a la universidad, "Dicta Dores", espero que le vaya bien, pero que digo, siempre le ha ido bien, como sea, te dejo a Sophie y a Demar, los alimentos de carbohidratos principalmente están en el refrigerador.

(Luego mi madre salió y se escuchó la voz de mi hermano junto con mi madre, luego se escuchó el sonido de la puerta)

Muy bien-dijo Phil-los dejo, pero recuerden que nos deben acompañar.

Pero señor Marft-dijo alex-sabemos que Demar nos necesita, aunque no sea así, pero no cree que deberíamos consultar primero con nuestros padres.

(Entra Sophie con su computadora de bolsillo y mira a todos, luego se dirige hacia papá)

Papá, hice lo que me pediste que hiciera-dijo Sophie-envié a los padres de Alexandra Hopkins y Matthew Rowling a Dinamarca, en un increíble crucero para visitar a los paisajes de ese lugar.

Gracias, Sophie-dijo Phil-todo arreglado.

Yepii-dijimos Matthew, Alex y yo.

(Más tarde estábamos con maletas y bolsos afuera de mi casa. Adivinen en que auto, por supuesto, en el maravillosos y vergonzante auto de los Marft Goldstein. Es un auto lleno de tecnología, pero fuera de onda, ya que parece una ambulancia)

Muy bien-dijo Phil-estamos listos.

Si, como sea-dijimos Sophie, Alex, Matthew y yo.

Y yo donde iré-preguntó una voz que me desconcertó, era el anciano maestro de la generación Ce Morfo, el mismo que perdió el anillo Ce Yushi que tenía en mi mano-recuerde que tengo problemas lumbares.

Lo tengo todo planeado-dijo Phil.

(Sinceramente creí que iba porque hace capítulos que no aparecía, pero luego me enteré la razón)

Que increíble fin de semana, libre de padres-dijo Matthew.

Matthew, falta mi padre-dije.

Si, pero te atormentará solamente a ti-dijo Matthew.

Matthew, no me animes-dije sarcásticamente.

No lo hacia-dijo Matthew mientras me golpeaba la cara con la palma de mi mano,

Descuida, Demar-dijo Alex-sólo concéntrate en el concurso, descuida ya leí el guión y no hay mutantes.

Y dices que yo soy el tramposo-dijo Matthew-sólo apégate a él.

Pero no le veo nada malo a ese Powers-dije-y mi padre no lo quiere entender.

Bueno destrózalo-dijo Matthew-en fin tú eres la segunda persona que conozco que sabes más que yo.

Ehh-dijo Alex-será ¿Por qué sólo nos conoces, apartando a tus amigos populares que ni siquiera estas con ellos.

No son mi onda-dijo Matthew-ustedes si.

Como digas, Matthew-dijimos Alex y yo.

(Todos subimos al auto y Sophie veía constantemente el anillo Ce Yushi, tanto que me incomodaba)

Eso no esta a la moda-dijo Sophie.

Ya te he dicho que si lo esta-dije-dime otra razón para ponérmelo.

Primero que te gustan los anillo o eres admirador de alguien con anillo-dijo Sophie-pero nadie daría por excusa que esta a la moda.

Bueno admiro a alguien-dije casi enfadado-¿feliz?

Si-dijo Sophie, pero aún así seguía viendo el anillo como si fuese uno de sus experimentos.

(El auto entró a la carretera principal y dejamos atrás la contaminada y grande ciudad de Chemistria para dirigirnos a Londres, cede del concurso y aunque estaba al otro lado del atlántico, no era problema para el multifuncional auto de los Marft

Chicos, prepárense-dijo Phil-modo anfibio.

Registro de voz-dijo el auto-Phil Marft, científico, comió atún y leyó una revista de los perros esta mañana, confirmación de voz, modo anfibio.

Para la próxima vez, pa´, que recite un poema de Shakespierre-dije sarcásticamente.

Sé que necesita algunas mejoras-dijo Phil-las haré cuando regresemos con la copa.

(El auto se sumergió en el mar atlántico y veíamos toda clase de peces y seres vivientes que habitan ese lugar, me pareció…aburrido, pero no para Alexandra, ella miraba sorprendida, Matthew estaba estupefacto de lo aburrido que era)

Imagínate, Demar-dijo Alex-vivir con todos estos animales, libres de toda clase de contaminaciones, libre de estupideces, libre de Matthew.

Si, imagínate-dijo Matthew sin entender que era un insulto hacia él.

(Por fin salimos de ese lapso, cosa que me impresiona ya que parecía ser el auto más rápido del mundo, mientras que sus creadores buscan la cura a enfermedades que no existen, cuando podría mejorar la tecnología, como inventar más juegos de video)

Modo secado-dijo mi padre al salir el auto del océano.

Confirmación de voz-dijo el auto-modo secado.

(El auto se secó y luego se puso en marcha rumbo a Londres. A la velocidad que iba pronto llegaríamos. El auto se movía más rápido que los trenes balas que existen el único problema era el parabrisa, con la inmigración de insectos todos perecían en el parabrisa. Matthew lo miraba entusiasmado, mientras que Alex lo veía con espanto)

Increíble-dijo Matthew-asi es la forma de matar muchos insectos.

No es increíble, es asqueroso-dijo Alex-no se porque te interesa eso.

Porque se parece al capitulo en que el capitán súper ataque conoce al capitán súper trueno.

Los creadores no son muy originales, ¿verdad?-dijo Alex.

Claro que lo son-replicó Matthew-si no lo fuesen no habrían creado esa serie tan genial. Luego hacer una historieta y vender muchos artículos.

Un patético caso de corrupción por el mercado-dijo Alex.

¿Qué tiene que ver el mercado?-dijo Matthew-¡No quiero frutas!

Yepii-dijimos Alex y yo.

(Mi padre entro a la entrada a Londres, luego tomamos una autopista que se dirige al centro de convenciones de Londres, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso)

Muy bien, tripulantes-dijo Phil-hemos llegado.

Ya era hora-dijo el anciano maestro-sinceramente nunca creí que llegaríamos

Lo mismo decimos-dijimos Matthew, Alex y yo.

Muy bien-dijo Phil- espero los comentarios positivos.

Pa´, sigue esperando-dije con desgano.

(Al entrar se veía un gran mesón donde uno confirma el registro que se debió hacer con anterioridad, mi padre sacó un papel muy extraño y se lo entregó a la señora que se encontraba en ese mesón. Pero apareció dos personas, un padre y su hijo, el joven parecía tranquilo, pero su padre parecía enojado de ver a mi padre)

Así que otro año nos vemos-dijo el señor.

Así es-dijo Phil-pero es que ¿nunca te cansas de perder, Powers?

Nunca perderé-dijo el señor Powers-es tu hijo el que hacia trampa para ganar.

No insultes a Michael-dijo Phil-aparte es Demar el que competirá este año.

Otro tramposo-dijo el señor Powers.

Conrad, eso no es cierto-dijo Phil-eres un mal perdedor.

Muy bien-dijo Conrad Powers-pero como sabes este año será Vincent quien competirá.

Y Demar le ganará-dijo mi obstinado padre.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Conrad-lo que dudo, ya que será Vincent quien gane esa copa.

Eso crees tú-dijo Phil- Demar es más listo de lo que crees.

(Matthew me empujó hacia atrás y me llevó a donde el maestro estaba, ya que tenía algo importante que decirme)

¿Qué sucede?-pregunté al maestro.

Muy fácil-dijo el maestro-pero a la vez es muy difícil, ya que siento la presencia de otro anillo.

¿Otro anillo?-pregunté.

Si-respondió-otro anillo de las generaciones de la antigua Asia. Existieron miles en esa época, pero muchos desaparecieron. Nadie sabe la razón de esta desaparición. De estas generaciones, pero como legado dejaron escritos y varios anillos.

Es decir hay más de uno-dijo Alex.

Me temo que sí-dijo el anciano maestro- y ese es el problema, cada uno de los anillos tienen poderes distintos, pero hay varias con magias oscuras.

¿Es el anillo que percibe de esa clase?-pregunté.

No-dijo el maestro-ya que en ese caso ya habría desastres.

Tiene razón-dijo Matthew-aunque no entendí nada.

Muy bien-dijimos Alex y yo sarcásticamente.

(Luego fuimos a estudiar, ya que sabía que mi padre me mataría si perdía ese concurso)

Muy bien, Demar-dijo Alex-¿Cuánto es la raíz cuadrada de 169?

13-dije muy asustado- ¿puedes hacer preguntas mucho más difíciles? No sabes como se pone mi padre cuando esta enojado.

No puede ser tan malo-dijo Matthew.

Eso crees tú-dije- creo que una tercera guerra mundial es lo que lo especifica, o tal vez peor.

No es posible-dijo Alex.

¡Ah no!-dije exaltado- realmente les creíste a los periodistas de Chemistria que la explosión del 11 de Septiembre fue de delincuentes, que inocente eres.

En ese caso-dijo Matthew-colócate a estudiar, yo te traje estos carteles para animarte.

(Matthew levantó un cartel y nosotros lo vimos con gran duda)

Matthew, ¿Por qué dice "te esperamos Tommas"?-preguntó Alex.

Es que no encontré Demar-dijo Matthew-pero ehh bueno Tommas, Demar ambos tiene una A, que importa entonces. Pero este si dice Demar.

(Matthew levantó otro y de nuevo nos vino la duda)

Matthew, ahí no dice Demar-dijo Alex-ahí dice" cuidado curva peligrosa".

Es que la encontré en el camino-dijo Matthew.

(Aparece la escena en que un conductor esta en la carretera y de pronto se ve como cae)

Viva, Matthew-dije-ese no era el punto de la competencia.

Pero este si que dice Demar, ya lo revisé-dijo Matthew.

(Levanto un tercer cartel. En este salía un D + unas olas de mar)

Y ahí ¿Qué dice?-preguntamos Alex y yo.

Y dicen que yo soy el tonto-dijo Matthew- D de Demar más las olas del mar que provienen del mar, D +mar Demar, ven que fácil es.

Como tú digas-dijimos.

(Se escucha"Competidores acérquense al salón principal, pronto iniciará el concurso")

AHHHHHH-grité-ehh, ¿Qué hacemos?

Ya no queda nada-dijo Alex-sólo ten confianza en ti.

Muy bien-dije-si se puede.

Y si por casualidad pierdes y tu padre te envía a la escuela militar-dijo matthew- ¿puedes darme tu computadora?

¡MATTHEW!-exclamó Alex.

Muy bien-dijo Demar-sólo por eso te voy a quitar de mi testamento.

Gracias, Tommas-dijo Matthew.

¡Soy Demar!-dije.

Es cierto-dijo Matthew-pero ¿Cómo se que no me mientes?

Matthew, vamos a la competencia-dijo Alex ya cansada.

(Corrimos hacia la entrada del salón principal y vimos a Vincent, sentado como si no le importara la gente y sin miedo)

Ehh, Hola-dije.

(No hubo respuesta, parecía que su padre le había negado toda amistad conmigo o mi familia)

Hola-dije de nuevo y Alex me acompaño en el saludo.

Hola-dijo Vincent finalmente.

Bueno tal vez lo sabes, pero me presento formalmente-dije-me llamo Demar.

Bueno mi nombre es Vincent, Vincent Powers-dijo.

Mi nombre es Alexandra-dijo Alex.

Y el mió es Matthew-dijo Matthew-pero puedes llamarme amo, señor, emperador, o Bob.

Perdónalo-dijo Alex-es que es un poco atarantado.

Pero es nuestro amigo finalmente-dije.

No importa-dijo Vincent-es muy gracioso.

Al fin, alguien que me estima-dijo Matthew.

¡Si te estimamos!-dijimos Alex y yo

(La voz anunció nuevamente que iba a empezar el concurso)

Es hora de irnos-dijimos Vincent y yo.

(Aparecemos en el salón sentados con cada uno un marcador en frente)

Bienvenidos-dijo el animador de escasa cabellera y con una camisa blanca y corbata de color azul marino-estos son los concursantes del XXXIX concurso internacional de Conocimiento universal. A mi lado se encuentra los señores Jeremy Creek, Tommas Marft.

¡ES DEMAR!-grité.

Bueno Demar Marft, ambos tienen una A-continuó.

Ves-dijo Matthew en el público junto con Alex-le va mejor el Tommas.

Matthew-dijo Alex-eres un idiota.

Como iba diciendo, Demar Marft, Vincent Powers, Chalie Blue y la marmota-dijo el animador.

¿La marmota?-pregunte a Vincet.

Cada año prueban con un animal-respondió-parta ver si es más inteligente que nosotros.

Yepii-dije.

Primera pregunta-dijo el animador-por tres puntos, ¿Dónde perdió Napoleón la última batalla?

(Rápidamente apreté el botón, pero para mi mala suerte junto con Vincent)

Powers y Marft-dijo el animador-quien lo diga primero.

Pero eso no es igualitario-dije.

Cállese-dijo el animador-no critique el sistema pre-histórico.

En Waterloo-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Powers y Marft tres puntos a cada uno-dijo el animador.

Todo va bien-dije-sigan así y ganaré sin problema.

Siguiente pregunta-dijo el animador-nombre de los componentes del átomo.

Electrones, Protones y neutrones-dijimos Vincent y yo al mismo tiempo de nuevo, esto se volvía incomodo.

Tres puntos para cada uno de nuevo-dijo el animador- nombre del país que sus luces se ven desde la luna.

Bélgica-respondió Jeremy Creek.

Mátenlo-gritó Matthew y levanto el cartel que para él era muy evidente lo que decía- D + mar Demar. Él ganará.

Tres puntos para Creek-dijo el animador-siguiente pregunta, ¿qué es un ácido fuerte?

Un ácido fuerte es aquel que se disocia completamente en protones e hidroxilos-dije.

Tres puntos para Marft-dijo el animador.

Hurra-grité.

Siguiente pregunta-dijo el animador- el logaritmo de 10 elevado a 2 en base diez es...

¿Qué es eso?-gritó Matthew, pero yo me sentía igual.

2-dijo Vincent.

Tres puntos para Powers-dijo el animador-eso deja en un total de 9 puntos para Marft, nueve puntos para Powers y tres puntos para Creek, los demás están descalificados. Ahora nos vamos a un descanso y volvemos.

(Llegó Sophie y la ví con mi anillo, yo ni enterado que se lo había llevado)

Lo sabía-dijo Sophie-este anillo tiene tecnología del futuro.

Es solo magia-dije- es decir, no, es solo un anillo.

Demmy, ya no me puedes engañar-dijo Sophie- este no es un anillo mágico, es un anillo de una tecnología que es muy difícil de reemplazar.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté.

Que puede convertir casa en oro-dijo Matthew.

No, eso no-dijo Sophie.

Perdón es que quería aportar-dijo Matthew.

Es un anillo que te permite variar tu AND-dijo Sophie-puede volver estable algo que para un átomo de carbono es inestable.

Alex has que se calle-dijo Matthew.

Eso es interesante-dijo Alex.

Por lo que puedes transformarte en lo que quieras-dijo Sophie-pero hay más también puedes obtener cambio con este anillo.

Como la hipervelocidad-dije y recordé mi última batalla con Lord Barder.

Exacto-dijo Sophie-pero hay muchos más. Cada vez que el anillo se adapte más al portador, este aprende habilidades nuevas.

Es lo que nos dijo el anciano maestro-dije-pero también dijo que había otro con un anillo parecido.

(Vincent nos miró con furia y luego cuando no hubo nadie más que nosotros apareció un hombre muy anciano, se veía tan anciano como el anciano maestro)

Maestro-dijo Vincent-no creí que fueran ellos.

Y no importa-dijo- muy bien, portador del anillo Ce Yushi, es hora de enfrentarte a la generación Ce Umbre, el poder de las sombras consumirá nuevamente a este mundo.

Disculpe, ¿de que está hablando?-pregunté.

Se refiere a que la generación Ce Morf y la generación Ce Umbre han sido rivales desde sus origenes-dijo el anciano maestro entrando al salón principal-pero Yeng Tsu has cambiado bastante.

Tú no te ves precisamente joven, Fung Yeng-dijo el anciano-pero es hora que nuestros pupilos se enfrente.

¿Qué nos enfrentemos?-pregunté asustado-pero que paso con el lema de la producción viva la paz, no a la violencia.

Demar, Demar, Demar-dijo Matthew-la gente quiere violencia.

Estoy de acuerdo con Matthew-dijo Alex.

Yepii-dijo Demar.

Demar Morfo-dije-metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

Vincent Soul-dijo Vincent-transformación a guerrero de la generación Ce Umbre.

Realmente los escritores no son nada originales e imaginativos-dijo Matthew.

(Y aquí es donde volvemos a donde partimos. Vincent era mejor de lo que pensé y soy, así que me lanzó varios metros y cuando yo caí y entre las sombras salió él)

Eso ya lo contaste-dijo Matthew-vamos a la parte en que te eliminan y es mi programa.

Tu amistad vale mucho, Matthew-dije.

Saluda a mi bisabuela de mi parte-dijo Vincent.

¿Por qué no la saludas tú?-pregunté-metamorfosis a espejo.

Muy tarde, fuego-dijo Vincent y lanzó un misil, pero el espejo refracto la luz e hizo que apuntara mal.

Metamorfosis a tigre de Bengala-dije y en ese momento me abalancé a Vincent.

Ja-dijo Vincent-sabes que puedo contra restarlo.

(y se convirtió en una espesa nube que entró dentro de mí)

Sal de mi cuerpo-dije, pero en ese momento fui apoderado por él y luego con mi cuerpo dijo- ve maestro era muy fácil, lastima que era Demar, me estaba simpatizando.

(Dentro de mí vi muchas cosas, como por ejemplo todas las cosas vergonzosas que me gustaría olvidar, pero al final vi a la generación Ce Morf y me parecía que alguien me hablaba, me decía: "usa el nuevo pofer")

Matthew-dijo Vincent aún en mi cuerpo-debemos planear el nombre del programa.

¿Tan Matthew te suena bien?-preguntó Matthew aun yo dentro pero podía escucharlos.

(En ese momento intenté ejercer el poder nuevo y Vincent parecía notarlo como un malestar, parecía que iba a vomitar)

Bueno si no te gusta, no exageres-dijo Matthew.

"Extrapolar"-grité lo más fuerte que puede y salió un campo de fuerza de color verde claro que alejó a Vincent varios metros.

Vincent toma esto-dijo el anciano que era su maestro-el hacha de Bruth, muchos lo usaron bien contra la generación Ce Morf, no me decepciones.

No lo haré-dijo Vincent-y mi otro poder es este y desapareció entre las sombras.

Ehh-dije-Alex ¿Qué hago?

Si se confunde con las sombras-dijo Alex.

Lo debilitará la luz una vez en su escondite-dijo Sophie-Demar ten, este es el láser de radiación purificada, emite una luz lo suficientemente fuerte para crear un sol terrestre, pero no puedes usarlo por mucho tiempo.

Muy bien-dije cogiendo el aparato-muy bien, Vincent, tú te lo buscaste, ¡Come esto!

(Encendí el láser y apareció una gran luz que todo lo oscuro desaparecía)

AHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Vincent y cayó al suelo, estaba muy herido, pero aun con fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Ehh, Sophie, tengo un problema-dije-no se apaga.

Eso esta mal-dijo Sophie.

¿Que va a pasar, esa luz va a generar un campo magnético y a atraer todo?-preguntó Matthew convencido de que lo que había dicho era un error.

Exacto-dijo Sophie.

Muy bien-dijo Vincent y saltó y rompió el láser en mil pedazos con el hacha de Bruth.

Bueno ahí se va otra arma de mi investigación-dijo Sophie.

Muy bien, han aprobado-dijeron los ancianos.

¿Qué?-preguntamos.

Verán, las generaciones Ce Morf y Ce Umbre-dijo el anciano maestro- en realidad siempre han sido aliadas, pero en una etapa en que los aprendices llegan a una experiencia razonable las generaciones pruebas para ver quien es mejor, así se ganaban un título, pero ustedes han demostrado ser igual de buenos, felicitaciones.

(Se escuchó:"Ultimo llamado a los participantes Powers y Marft")

A correr-dijimos.

(Al fin llegamos a nuestro lugar y estabamos compitiendo uno contra uno, bueno mas ese tal Jeremy Creek, pero no se veía amenaza alguna)

Última pregunta-dijo el animador-tema misceláneo, es decir, cualquier tema, defina cual es la mejor arma de ¿Inframundus?

YO-gritamos Vincent y yo-es al oblivion, el arma maldita traída por los demonios a su príncipe para gobernar y eliminar a toda la raza humana.

(Luego vi a Vincent, me sorprendía que alguien dijera lo mismo que yo y que sea de videojuegos)

Correcto-dijo el animador-tres puntos para Marft y Powers, hay un empate, el premio es para ambos, buenas noches.

(Aparecemos con una copa en la mano y mi padre a mi lado y el señor Conrad Powers al lado de su hijo)

Muy bien-dijo Conrad-admito que tú hijo es tan genial como el mió, lamento haber tenido esas discusiones tontas.

Lamento también haber seguido, en vez de detener esto-dijo Phil-bueno chicos es hora de volver.

Mucho gusto conocerte, Demar-dijo Vincent.

Lo mismo digo-dije.

Pero aún no entiendo que fue lo que le paso al narrador-dijo Matthew.

Esta en su huelga-dije.

Eso no es cierto-dijo Matthew-la huelga fue hace una semana.

Entonces esta de vacaciones-dije-ehh, ¿quien quiere ir a comer un helado al llegar a casa?

Yo-dijeron Alex y Matthew.

(Se abre una puerta y se escucha:"Por favor sáquenme de aquí, Demar, pagaras por esto, eso no se le hace a un narrador, ¡SAQUENME!)

Un gran final-dije saliendo con uno de los dos trofeos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**: CONCURSO DESASTROSO

(Aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

Aparecemos todos (Demar, Vincent, Alex y Matthew) bailando"I like move it"


	9. PdPT: El secreto de las Rocas

**Inicio del capitulo**

(La escena empieza en un templo en la lejanía de Grecia, donde se veían muchas estatuas hechas en honor a los dioses griegos. Aparece un profesor de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, junto con su asistente de escasa estatura y aparentemente muy joven)

Profesor, no entiendo aún-dijo el asistente-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Muy fácil-dijo el profesor-estamos en maravillosa academia…

¿Academia?-preguntó el asistente-pensé que usted estudió en la universidad.

Una academia fue un lugar donde se rendía tributo al héroe Academos-dijo el profesor-realmente fuiste a la universidad, ¿verdad?

Eh, claro, ve, uso una bata blanca es el requisito-dijo el asistente.

(El profesor se detuvo frente a una estatua donde decía…)

Muy bien, gracias, narrador, ¿te parece si yo lo leo?-dijo el profesor-"Aquel que ose tomar la roca del titán de fuego, Piro, será poseedor de su poder. Sólo le advierto que…"bla, bla, bla. Sólo hay que tomar la tonta roca.

(El profesor la tomó y las estatuas parecían tomar vida. El profesor y su asistente comenzaron a correr)

Profesor, no sé usted-dijo el asistente-pero creo que lo que hicimos es hurtar y eso no es legal.

¿A quien le importa?-dijo el profesor-sólo sigue corriendo.

(Corrieron hasta la salida donde se encontraba una máquina excavadora y subieron a ella)

Muy bien-dijo el profesor-finalmente tengo 3 de las 4 piedras de los titanes.

Pensé que había más titanes-dijo el asistente.

Detalles, no arruines el momento-dijo el profesor-es muy difícil encontrar gente competente en este último tiempo.

Profesor Oldword, aquí están los datos que me pidió-dijo un segundo asistente que a la vez conducía la máquina excavadora.

Aquí dice que la roca del titán del agua está en…-dijo el profesor-¿Qué extraño?

¿Qué sucede, profesor?-preguntó el asistente acompañante.

¿Puedes revisar estos datos nuevamente?-dijo el profesor Oldword.

Pero si lo he hecho tres veces-dijo el segundo asistente.

Pero es que no existe un lugar llamado Chemistria-dijo el profesor.

En realidad sí, profesor-dijo el asistente acompañante-dice la base de datos de todo el mundo que es muy importante, en especial por una compañía que crea toda clase de aparatos contra enfermedades, sus dueños ya han ganado el premio Nóbel, esta compañía se llama Marftcorp

Muy bien-dijo el profesor-entonces vamos a Chemistria, es hora de encontrar algunas rocas.

(El profesor reía de forma diabólica, pero luego se atoró con saliva)

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

(Aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi,, ya suficiente.(Al final comienza a cantar)

Es un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Problemas de Proporciones Titánicas. Parte 1-"El Secreto de las Rocas"**

(En la imagen aparece el profesor Oldword y de fondo 4 titanes, Demar Morfo con las manos en la cabeza con un gesto de confusión)

(Aparece Demar, Alex y Matthew en la sala de la casa de la familia Marft jugando videojuegos)

¿Videojuegos, simples videojuegos?-preguntó Demar-no es cualquier videojuego, es "Ataque a los Imperios", el mejor videojuego hasta el momento.

Si, si, si-dijo Matthew-tontos y simples romanos, miren y aprendan

(En el juego Matthew comandaba a los griegos y un romano intentó apoderarse de Atenas)

Ah, no, no, no, eso si que no-dijo Matthew- es hora de invocar cosas, poder, Apolo. Por Zeus, si que es poderoso.

Suficiente-dijo Alex-es hora de nuestro "día libre". Ya que los padres de Demar nos tienen una agradable sorpresa.

(Aparecen Phil y Martha en la sala con las manos detrás, vestidos con sus batas de científicos)

Chicos, les tenemos una sorpresa-dijeron-verán ustedes esperan ir a la playa o tener un día genial…

(Demar, Alex y Matthew se ven emocionados, luego aparecen en la sala de tratamientos Marftcorp)

Pero en vez de eso tendrán que ayudarnos-dijo Phil entregándoles unas escobas que estaban detrás de ellos-se encargarán de que esta sala reluzca de limpia.

Pero tenemos un día libre-dijo Demar.

No, No, No-dijo Martha-pero ahora tienen un trabajo, ven que todo se arregla.

Pero eso no es justo-dijo Demar.

No somos santos-dijeron.

(Luego se van, Matthew y Alex miran de forma negativa a Demar)

Genial-dijo Demar sarcásticamente- ¡oh que gran día!

Ve lo positivo-dijo Matthew-no hay mutantes.

Si, es algo-dijo Demar.

Pero nos perderemos el discurso del profesor Oldword-dijo Alex

Alex, tres palabras, es un día libre-dijo Matthew-¿Hasta los días libres vas a clases?

Primero son 5 palabras,-dijo Alex- segundo es un investigador de escritos, objetos y todo lo que sea antiguo.

Puede ser, pero no es tan bueno como yo-dijo Matthew.

Nadie lo duda-dijo Alex sarcásticamente.

En serio soy bueno en descifrar códigos y leyendas-dijo Matthew

Es verdad-dijo Demar.

Las leyendas y los mitos solo son fantasías-dijo Alex- son puros cuentos, no hay nada real en ellos.

(Matthew y Alex se ven enojados uno contra otro, pero luego se tranquilizan)

Mejor empezamos-dijo Demar.

(Aparece otra escena en que el profesor Oldword está a punto de dar su discurso frente a los estudiantes de arqueología de la universidad "James Hawkins")

Muy bien, esta cosa funciona, si, ehh, si ya me fije que si funciona-dijo el profesor-"Estimados profesores, estudiantes, auxiliares, pulgas, hormigas, y los demás. Estoy aquí para demostrarles a todos que no estoy loco y lo verás. (Todos se asustan) Cuando junte las cuatro rocas de los titanes podré gobernar este mundo….es decir, dar muchas cosas gratis.

(Luego esto lo ven Demar, Alex y Matthew por la televisión en la sala de tratamientos Marftcorp)

Me agrada este profesor-dijo Matthew-en vez de darnos tarea nos va a dar cosas gratis.

Si, pero hay algo que no me agrada-dijo Demar.

Que vaya en busca de rocas para dominar el mundo, ¿verdad?-dijo Sophie

Si, creo que hay que investigar-dijo Demar.

Descuida yo lo haré por ti, veo que aún les falta-dijo Sophie y salió de la sala de tratamientos Marftcorp.

Aun así creo que nosotros debemos investigar-dijo Demar.

Eso después de que deje reluciente este catalizador-dijo Matthew.

¡Matthew!-gritaron Demar y Alex.

(En ese preciso momento cayó una roca de color celeste en los bordes y azul marino en el centro)

Miren lo que encontré-dijo Matthew.

Esa roca se ve extraña-dijo Demar.

Suéltala, Matthew, podría ser radioactiva-dijo Alex.

Imposible-dijo Demar-ya que es una sala de tratamientos. Aparte la sala no registra ninguna radioactividad, salvo ese gran cilindro de Radio.

Entonces-dijo Matthew-es mía, el que se la encuentra, se la queda.

No lo sé-dijo Demar-podrían ser de mis padres.

(En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar y del suelo salió la excavadora del profesor Oldword)

Te dije delicadamente-dijo el profesor-¿es que nunca aprendiste a conducir?

Ya le dije que no-dijo el asistente acompañante-pero igual insiste.

Calla-dijo el profesor-es aquí, ¿verdad?

Si, señor-dijo el segundo asistente.

Estimados señores-dijo el profesor-no quiero molestarlos, pero he venido en busca de una roca.

¡Es mía!-gritó Matthew-váyase y consiga la suya.

Disculpe a mi amigo, profesor Oldword-dijo Alex-¿para que quiere esa roca?

Es la única forma de completar el proceso de mi investigación-dijo el profesor.

En ese caso-dijo Alex-Matthew, dale esa roca.

No, es mía-dijo Matthew.

Parece que vamos a tener que usar el plan B-dijo el profesor-asistentes a ellos.

(Los asistentes ataron rápidamente a Matthew y Alex quitándole la roca a Matthew)

Por fin, el poder de los titanes serán míos-dijo el profesor.

Ah, muy bien, Alex-dijo Matthew sarcásticamente-¿Quién será tu próximo ídolo? ¿Frankestein? o tal vez ¿Lord Barder?

Pero ¿Por qué, profesor Oldword?-preguntó Alex muy triste.

Por la única razón que me ha dañado mi vida, que todos te consideren loco-dijo el profesor.

Ah, si, es normal que la gente amordace a otra-dijo Matthew sarcásticamente-y también lanzarlos de un puente.

A él-gritó furioso el profesor Oldword.

Lo lamento, pero no en la compañía de mis padres-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Yushi.

Tonto y necio-dijo el profesor-ese anillo es nada comparado con el poder de estas cuatro rocas.

Si, tal vez-dijo Demar-pero ¿Qué pasa si se las quito? Metamorfosis a águila.

(Demar se transformó en águila y le quitó las cuatro rocas)

Atrápenlo-dijo el profesor.

No hables más-dijo Demar-ahora salgan del laboratorio, ya que aún no lo termino de encerar.

(Y empuja al profesor y a sus asistentes a la máquina excavadora)

No es la última vez que me ves-dijo el profesor-mi venganza no tendrá clemencia. Vamos, hay que planear la venganza.

Si, señor-dijeron los asistentes.

(Y salieron excavando otra salida)

Matthew, Alex-dijo Demar quitándoles las ataduras-¿están bien?

Si-dijeron.

Aunque no sé que haremos con estas rocas-dijo Demar.

Yo sé-dijo Matthew.

Tal vez podemos esconderlas en el parque-dijo Demar ignorando a Matthew.

Yo sé-repitió Matthew.

Pero lo encontraría fácilmente-dijo Alex.

¡Demar!-gritó Matthew-yo sé donde esconderlas, sólo dámelas.

No lo sé, Matthew-dijo Demar-no creo que sea una buena idea.

Por favor-dijo Matthew- es que nadie confía en í.

Ehh…-dijo Demar y finalmente suspiro y dijo-está bien, pero aún no estoy de acuerdo, pero ten.

(Demar le entregó las 4 rocas)

¡Siii!-dijo Matthew.

(Más tarde)

Demar, el laboratorio está limpio-dijo Alex-creo que mejor nos vamos, puede que regrese el profesor Oldword.

Si-dijo Demar-Matthew vamos

Vayan, yo esconderé esto-dijo Matthew.

(Matthew ve que se encuentra frente a un gran cilindro que dice "Ra" y ve que brilla de una forma increíble)

Creo que dentro de este cilindro nadie lo encontrará-dijo Matthew-es el lugar perfecto.

(Metió una por una las rocas de los titanes a este gran cilindro)

Era muy fácil-dijo Matthew.

(Matthew sale y se ven las rocas adquiriendo un color verde brillante. Más tarde en el gimnasio del anciano maestro)

Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Demar.

Veo que ese profesor busca el poder-dijo el anciano maestro-pero se equivoca con respecto al anillo. Aunque solo puedas convertirte en otros objetos o animales, hay mucha ciencia detrás de ello.

¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Alex interesada.

Las elites del norte de China-dijo el anciano maestro-eran muy distintas a las de ahora. La generación Ce Morf fue la más importante de esa zona. Lograron sintetizar a partir de un objeto otro, transmutar le llamaban, pero en un día determinado los vientos azotaron contra esta elite y sólo pudieron encerrar sus conocimientos en un anillo y esa fue la historia de la generación Ce Morf.

Entonces ¿ese anillo es como un libro?-preguntó Alex.

Y tú dice que yo soy el tonto-dijo Matthew.

Se podría decir que si-dijo anciano maestro- es por eso que te entreno, Demar, para que avances los capítulos que tiene ese anillo.

Metamorfosis, hipervelocidad, extrapolar-dijo Demar-¿Todos esos son capítulos?

Si-dijo el anciano maestro-y es también por eso que correrás 150 Km. todo el día.

Pero, pero-dijo Demar.

Espero que empieces-dijo el anciano maestro-se hace tarde.

(Mientras tanto el profesor Oldword está a punto de idear un plan para apoderarse de las rocas)

Muy bien-dijo el profesor-es hora, después de leer muchos libros.

¿Usted lee?-pregunto el asistente acompañante.

No, lo busca todo de Internet-dijo el segundo asistente.

Ehem, como decía-dijo el profesor- he descubierto el ritual, pero deben estar las cuatro rocas juntas…

¿Cómo sabe que las cuatro están juntas?-dijo el asistente acompañante.

Porque la juventud de ahora no hace el trabajo completo-dijo el profesor.

(Los asistentes lo miraron con furia)

Bueno, bueno, parte-dijo el profesor- y las palabras son: "Aquel que el fuego cree este arderá, aquel que el viento sople este subirá, aquel que la tierra coja construirá, aquel que el agua moje en rey se convertirá".

(Las rocas que se encontraban en el cilindro de Radio en la sala de tratamientos Marftcorp comenzaron a flotar y su brillo se hacía más poderoso y más oscuro)

Invoco a Piro, el titán del fuego-dijo el profesor.

(La roca más roja comenzó a girar y dentro parecía nacer un monstruo, de repente extremidades salieron de esta roca y su mirada de terror causaba asombro en los alrededores, era Piro, el titán de fuego, totalmente hecho de fuego con apariencia humana, tenía un traje que parecía inflamable de color negro, su rostro parecía humano, pero su cabello era de fuego. Era un humano con rasgos de fuego)

Al fin soy libre, yo soy-dijo el titán-Piranus, el titán del fuego.

Me alegro que estés aquí-dijo el profesor-espera un momento más, traeré a tus hermanos, invoco a Ventus, el titán del viento.

(La roca más añil comenzó a girar, dejando las dos a un lado y se vio la cara de un monstruo. Apareció en el cuerpo de una mujer con cabellos de remolinos de viento y sus ojos de color añil mostraban belleza)

Si, soy libre, que rápido-dijo Ventus-soy la más hermosa y rápido.

Sigues igual de humilde, hermana-dijo Piranus.

Silencio los dos-dijo el profesor-aun no he terminado. Invoco a Terra, el titán de la tierra.

(La roca más amarilla comenzó a girar y la única quedó flotando sola, dentro de esta roca se vio una figura de extremo poder. Apareció la figura de una mujer muy fuerte, vestida con una armadura de rocas, y sus cabellos de tierra)

Hola, mis débiles hermanos, Terra esta aquí-dijo Terra.

Falta el líder-dijo el profesor-Invoco a Aqua, el titán del agua.

(La última roca comenzó a girar y la forma del monstruo que se vio dentro parecía la más aterradora de todas. Apareció la figura de un guerrero con cabellos de agua vestido de una armadura liviana)

Muy bien, creo que ninguno de esos griegos podrá encerrarnos de nuevo-dijo Aqua-hermanos, creo que este mundo nos pertenece de nuevo.

Me alegro que todos se hayan reencontrado-dijo el profesor-pero yo soy su jefe, así que les tengo una misión.

Usted dice que somos sus súbditos-dijo Aqua- es el primer humano que osa decir eso.

Puede ser-dijo el profesor-pero tengo esto.

(El profesor Oldword les muestra el cetro de Zeus, el cual creó las esferas y es lo que los mantiene con "vida")

Así que más respeto-continuó el profesor.

Muy bien-dijo Aqua-estamos a tus órdenes, pero no por mucho tiempo, creo que tú lo sabes más que nosotros.

Si, no saben cuanto-dijo el profesor-sólo quiero demostrarles a todos que no estoy loco.

Muy bien-dijo Aqua-por ahora estamos a tus servicios, hermanos míos, debemos completar una misión.

(El profesor llamó a sus asistentes y todos se agruparon)

Muy bien, este es la misión-dijo el profesor-el único que puede detenerlos esta en esta ciudad, tiene un anillo que su poder no supera al vuestro, pero es mejor asegurarse, ¿no?, por eso tienen que encontrarlo, esperen, prefiero yo mismo eliminarlo, entonces tráiganme a sus amigos, un tal Matthew, no será problema es un completo idiota y una tal Alexandra, ella si será más difícil. Demar no será problema, él perderá y será destruido por mí, el profesor Henry Oldword, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

(Mientras tanto Demar logró deshacerse de los 150 km. que tenía que correr. Matthew, Alex y Demar estaban en el patio, mientras el anciano maestro dormía)

¿Qué rayos le diste, Alex?-preguntó Demar.

Algo que lo hará dormir por mucho tiempo-dijo Alex.

Debemos encontrar al profesor Oldword-dijo Demar.

¿Para qué?-dijo Matthew-si siempre son genios que se vuelven malvado y luego de frustrar sus planes vuelven con una venganza, aparte creo que se ha demorado mucho.

Si, pero creo que su venganza llegó-dijo Aqua volando junto a Terra, Piranus y Ventus- Demar Marft, tú perdición está cerca, esta ciudad esta bajo nuestro control, ahora no hay nadie que nos detenga.

Eso si que no-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf.

(Demar se transformo en Demar Morfo y estaba listo para atrapar a Aqua en forma de águila)

¿Águila?-preguntó Demar-yo creí que debía ser un dragón, metamorfosis a dragón.

(Y Demar se transformó en un dragón y cogió a Aqua, luego lo lanzó varios metros, pero este se paró y lo miro, luego comenzó a temblar, al igual que Terra, Piranus y Ventus)

Vaya-dijo Matthew-nunca creí que Demar fuera tan bueno, aunque me siento mal de que el profesor haya encontrado las rocas, lo había escondido en un lugar tan secreto.

(Aqua, Terra, Ventus y Piranus comenzaron a destrozarse en piezas pequeñas. Demar vio extrañado eso)

Demar los venció-dijo Matthew.

¿De que hablas?-dijo Alex-si se autodestruyeron.

¿A quien le importa?-dijo Demar- el punto es que ellos se destruyeron.

(Pero en ese momento comenzaron a brillar los fragmentos de los titanes, luego flotaron y se juntaron pero de forma grotesca y horripilante que parecían monstruos de verdad de un tamaño colosal)

¿Que extraño?-preguntó Matthew- en ninguno de las leyendas de los antiguos griegos decía que esto sucedería.

"Extraño brillo", Matthew, ¿Dónde escondiste las rocas?-preguntó Alex.

En un cilindro donde decía "Ra"-dijo Matthew.

Matthew eres un idota-dijeron Demar y Alex.

Ra es la abreviación de Radio-dijo Alex- un elemento radioactivo.

Muy bien, Matthew, acabas de hacer más fuerte a los que ya eran una amenaza-dijo Demar.

Como decía-dijo Aqua pero muy distinto(N/A: parecidos al monstruo de la carne de Danny Phantom, pero de color rojo, amarillo, añil y celeste respectivamente)-con este nuevo aspecto, los venceremos.

¡MI BELLEZA!-gritó Ventus-¡están fritos!

No-dijo Aqua-primero debemos llevarnos a los tontos amigos del insecto.

(Aqua tomó a Matthew y a Alex, luego lo cubrieron Terra y Piranus, finalmente Ventus se quedo frente a Demar)

No creas que te eliminaré-dijo Ventus-no es mi misión, pero créeme que lo haría. El maestro no dijo nada sobre lastimarte, así que lo veo legal.

(Demar cogió a Ventus pero no pudo levantarlo, luego hizo extrapolar y lanzó a Ventus muy lejos pero Demar se cansó mucho por este ataque. Ventus agarró a Demar y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza hacía el suelo, luego de eso lanzó ráfagas de vientos y por último un huracán sobre él. Demar quedó muy lastimado y en el suelo inconciente)

Como decía-dijo Ventus-ahora tenemos a tus amigos, veo que todo era mentira, tú no eres una amenaza para los titanes, nunca lo serás….

(Ventus siguió a sus hermanos, mientras Demar estaba muy herido, pero para su suerte llegó el anciano maestro y lo recogió. Más Tarde Demar se encontraba en una habitación de la casa del anciano maestro, luego llegó el anciano maestro para observar si se encontraba bien)

Creo que esa fue una gran paliza- dijo el anciano maestro.

(Demar lo miró y luego se sintió triste y movió su mirada hacia la ventana)

Nunca creí que esto llegaría a pasar-dijo Demar- tal vez un mutante rebelde, pero nunca estos titanes, creo que este es el fin de Chemistria.

Tampoco lo creí-dijo el anciano maestro-pero creo que hasta el más grande de los héroes debe pedir ayuda alguna vez, creo que esta es tu oportunidad.

Se refiere a pedir ayuda a todos los superhéroes del mundo-dijo Demar.

Exacto-dijo el anciano maestro-creo que Vincent te podría ayudar, él si que conoce a muchos y con ello te quitas el peso de los titanes y buscas a tus amigos.

Es verdad-dijo Demar-creo que es hora de cambiar el marcador.

Oh no-dijo el anciano maestro observando la televisión.

Más Oh no-dijo Demar.

(En la televisión se observaba que los titanes destruyeron gran parte de Marftcorp, la municipalidad estaba hecha polvo, la escuela Middle Town estaba intacta, para la desgracia de Demar, y por último el "maestro" estaba dando algunas palabras)

Habitantes de Chemistria y del mundo-dijo el profesor Oldword- créanme que esto es por su bien, bueno en realidad no, es por mi bien común, desde hoy seré su gobernante y ellos serán la huella de mi victoria (muestra a los titanes), todo esto se debe a uno de sus habitantes, me refiero a Demar Morfo, su "superhéroe", te digo a ti y a todos los que lo conocen que te entregues, ya que no hay otra opción, o quieres seguir viendo como mis titanes destruyen tu ciudad o mejor aún, ver perecer a tus amigos, eso si que no te agradaría, te doy un día para pensarlo. Solo uno….

(Demar vio esto y decidió que no arriesgaría la vida de sus amigos)

Creo que debo entregarme-dijo Demar.

No-dijo el anciano maestro-no aún, primero debemos llamar a tus "colegas"

Muy bien-dijo Demar-solo espero que no cometa ningún error, ya que si lo hago no solo mis amigos sufrirán sino todo el mundo.

(Demar vio su reflejo en la ventana y se vio con aclamaciones y una expresión de victoria en su cara, mientras gotas de lluvia caían en la ventana de la habitación.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**: **Problemas de Proporciones Titánicas **

**Parte 1-"El Secreto de las Rocas"**

(Aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice CONTINUARÁ)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**

Matthew: Si tu sabes aplaudir solo aplaude, o rayos no puedo aplaudir.

Alex: Matthew, ya has cantado eso por más de 15 veces, puedes parar.

Matthew: Amargada.

Alex: Tonto, si no fuera porque metiste las rocas donde no debiste no estaríamos aquí.

Matthew: Detalles… si tu sabes aplaudir solo aplaude, o rayos no puedo aplaudir

Alex: ¡CALLENLO!


	10. PdPT: Guerra de los 4 elementos

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Las palabras –dijo el profesor-son: "Aquel que el fuego cree este arderá, aquel que el viento sople este subirá, aquel que la tierra coja construirá, aquel que el agua moje en rey se convertirá".

-Estos son Aqua, Terra, Ventus y Piranus-dijo el profesor Oldword.

-Tráiganme a sus amigos-dijo el profesor- un tal Matthew, no será problema es un completo idiota y una tal Alexandra, ella si será más difícil. Demar no será problema, él perderá y será destruido por mí, el profesor Henry Oldword, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Debemos encontrar al profesor Oldword-dijo Demar.

- ¿Para qué?-dijo Matthew-si siempre son genios que se vuelven malvado y luego de frustrar sus planes vuelven con una venganza, aparte creo que se ha demorado mucho.

-Si, pero creo que su venganza llegó-dijo Aqua volando junto a Terra, Piranus y Ventus- Demar Marft, tú perdición está cerca, esta ciudad esta bajo nuestro control, ahora no hay nadie que nos detenga.

-Como decía-dijo Ventus-ahora tenemos a tus amigos, veo que todo era mentira, tú no eres una amenaza para los titanes, nunca lo serás….

-Creo que esa fue una gran paliza- dijo el anciano maestro.

-Creo que hasta-dijo el anciano maestro- el más grande de los héroes debe pedir ayuda alguna vez, creo que esta es tu oportunidad.

-Habitantes de Chemistria y del mundo-dijo el profesor Oldword- créanme que esto es por su bien, bueno en realidad no, es por mi bien común, desde hoy seré su gobernante y ellos serán la huella de mi victoria (muestra a los titanes), todo esto se debe a uno de sus habitantes, me refiero a Demar Morfo, su "superhéroe", te digo a ti y a todos los que lo conocen que te entregues, ya que no hay otra opción, o quieres seguir viendo como mis titanes destruyen tu ciudad o mejor aún, ver perecer a tus amigos, eso si que no te agradaría, te doy un día para pensarlo. Solo uno….

Muy bien-dijo Demar-solo espero que no cometa ningún error, ya que si lo hago no solo mis amigos sufrirán sino todo el mundo.

(Amy corría a gran velocidad cuando Ventus la vio. Ventus observó el miedo que producía en esa joven al solo verla)

Genial, más esclavos-dijo Ventus y cogió a Amy de la mano para llevársela.

Alguien sálvenme-dijo Amy-¡AUXILIO!

**Canción Principal de Demar Morfo**

(Aparece el anciano maestro en un fondo de antiguos símbolos chinos)

Hace mucho tiempo los trece guerreros de la generación Ce Morf, una elite de guerreros chinos, ocultaron su organización, de forma que encerraron todo su poder en un anillo. Pero hoy un chico...

(Aparece Matthew empujando al anciano)

A un lado anciano, yo me encargo de esto. (Saca una guitarra eléctrica y comienza a vocalizar) eh, mi, mi, mi, ya suficiente. (Al final comienza a cantar)

Es un chico que vive en Chemistria

Un día un anillo encontraría

Con poderes fabulosos

Se puede transformar en todo

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo

Mutantes de esta ciudad se generan

Pero todos pierden contra Demar

Tal vez algún día entiendan

Que con sus amigos cuenta

Sip, Sip, Sip, Demar, Demar, Demar Morfo, él es Demar Morfo

**Problemas de Proporciones Titánicas. Parte 2-"Guerra de los 4 elementos"**

(En la imagen aparece el profesor Oldword con los 4 titanes, Demar Morfo sonriendo en el centro con miles de sombras atrás que parecían ser de su ayuda)

(Demar dormía cuando el anciano maestro entró a la habitación, estaba muy tranquilo y debía estarlo ya que era el día en que se acababa la propuesta del Profesor Oldword)

Despierta, joven pupilo-dijo el anciano maestro- es hora de iniciar el plan.

Claro-dijo Demar-pero primero debo saber como entrar a ese lugar.

Según este diario-dijo el anciano maestro-la torre construida ayer por el báculo de Zeus fue establecida cerca de Marftcorp.

¡MARFTCORP!-dijo asustado Demar- olvide a mi familia por todo esto.

Descuida-dijo el anciano maestro-aquí dice que la familia Marft Goldstein no se encontraba cuando los titanes acabaron con Marftcorp.

Eso me tranquiliza-dijo Demar-aunque no sé como voy a vencer al profesor ahora que tiene ese báculo, no será oponente fácil.

Eso me recuerda-dijo el anciano maestro- este es uno de los regalos que dejaron la generación Ce Morf. Es el traje de dragón Ce Morf, pero tiene muchas fallas y se encuentra en muy mal estado.

(El anciano maestro le enseña a Demar una armadura de metal fuerte que al parecer era acero, tenía la apariencia de un dragón, pero en general estaba muy destruido y descuidado)

Oye-dijo el anciano maestro-pero si yo lo cuido, esa armadura me costo varias horas de mi vida.

¿Arreglar?-pensó Demar-por supuesto, Sophie puede repararla.

¿Tu hermana?-preguntó el anciano maestro-¿no tiene cinco años?

Si, pero es muy inteligente-dijo Demar-demasiado.

Está bien-dijo el anciano maestro-ve, yo llamaré a Vincent y le explicaré todo.

Gracias-dijo Demar cogiendo la armadura y curado de todas sus heridas.

(Mientras tanto en la torre de Oldword, que original el nombre, Matthew y Alex estaban encadenados por el profesor Oldword)

No sé ¿por que hace todo esto?-dijo Alex.

Si, sabe que Demar pateará su trasero-dijo Matthew.

Cállense-dijo el profesor Oldword-me tienen harto, es que no duermen, solo hablan y hablan.

Maestro-dijo Aqua entrando-solo queda parte de Marftcorp por destruir y lo demás esta en ruinas, con excepción de las casas, ¿quiere que las destruyamos?

No es necesario-dijo el profesor-creo que es hora de expandir mi imperio, ¿Qué tal México? No, creo que primero a Europa y en primera instancia destruyan Harvard, esos ingleses nunca estimaron mi trabajo.

Esta bien-dijo Aqua saliendo del la torre.

¿Sabe lo que es tolerancia?-preguntó Alex.

Se nota que no, por lo que dijo debe ser un mal perdedor-dijo Matthew.

¡Silencio!-dijo el profesor-me estoy cansando de ustedes, primero acabare con su amigo, luego con ustedes.

Ahora va a ser asesino-dijo Matthew-creo que hace muy mal el papel de malo.

¡Cállate!-dijo el profesor.

(Mientras tanto Demar corría a gran velocidad a su casa en ruinas)

Sinceramente me pregunto-dijo Demar-¿Quién va a reparar todo esto?

(al llegar vio una nota en la puerta)

Es de Sophie-dijo Demar.

"Querido Demar,

Me castigaran por todos las mentiras que dije, pero no saben que tienes el anillo de metamorfosis. Estamos en una pequeña casa muy cercana a lo que solía ser la municipalidad, se despide,

Sophie.

En ese caso-dijo Demar- ¡A la municipalidad!...me faltan mis amigos.

(En los restos de la alcaldía de Chemistria el alcalde Atom junto con su secretaria entablaban una conversación sobre los titanes y el problema con el profesor Oldword)

Entonces me dices que Superman no puede venir-dijo el alcalde.

No, señor alcalde, está en Kripton-dijo la secretaria.

¿De que rayos me estas hablando?-preguntó el alcalde-Kriptón fue destruido hace varios años.

En parte eso es correcto-dijo la secretaria- es que crearon un centro vacacional y lo llamaron Kriptón.

¿Y Batman?-preguntó el alcalde.

Asuntos de negocios-dijo la secretaria-están junto con Robin en Cancún con asuntos ejecutivos, ¡Todo libre de trabajo y únicamente diversión!...es decir, si, si mucho trabajo.

¿Y Spiderman?-preguntó el alcalde.

Ocupado fotografiándose-dijo la secretaria-y ayudando a los jóvenes con mutaciones arácnidas que pidan su ayuda.

Entonces-dijo el alcalde-¿no hay nadie quien nos ayude?

Si hay alguien, pero-dijo la secretaria-no creo que sea una buena idea.

Entonces llámalos-dijo el alcalde.

Bueno, pero yo se lo advertí-dijo la secretaria y abrió la puerta que quedaba en buen estado-pueden pasar.

(Entraron bailando en total tres personas y un basurero, uno se estaba derritiendo, otro estaba vestido de gato y por último una chica vestida de rojo con signos de zigzag)

OHHHH-dijeron o mejor dicho cantaron-…

"Si tu tienes un problema

Y por eso tienes pena

Nunca dudes en llamarnos…"

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el alcalde.

Nosotros somos-dijeron en coro-la Asociación de Superhéroes para Comunidades Organizadas.

¿A.S.C.O?-preguntó el alcalde.

Si, es un detalle que debemos arreglar-dijo la chica vestida de rojo-pero déjenos presentarnos individualmente.

Este es el hombre desperdicio-dijo el hombre vestido de gato trayendo el basurero, dentro de este apareció una cara.

¡MATENME!-dijo el hombre desperdicio.

Y yo soy Meltman-dijo el hombre que se derretía.

Con el poder de derretirse-dijeron.

Y yo soy Catman-dijo el hombre vestido de gato y se acercó al alcalde-en realidad soy la estrella Adam West, pero eso es un secreto.

Pero ya no es un secreto-dijo el alcalde.

Así es-dijo Catman moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro.

Y yo soy Fastgirl-dijo la chica vestida de rojo-soy súper rápida, súper fuerte, súper rápida, súper bella, súper rápida.

Dijiste súper rápida tres veces-dijo el alcalde.

Es que me encantan esas palabras-dijo Fastgirl.

Muy bien-dijo el alcalde-A.S.C.O deben eliminar a los titanes que destruyen mi ciudad.

No se preocupe, alcalde-dijo Catman- Chimostry no perecerá.

Es Chemistria-dijo el alcalde-y cuento con ustedes.

(Demar corría a gran velocidad hacia la casa cercana a la municipalidad, pero no veía ningún rasgo Marft Goldstein)

Y todo gracias al anillo Ce Yushi-dijo Demar-sino fuera por la hipervelocidad aún estaría en mi casa, o lo que queda de ella.

(Se escucha una explosión)

¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-dijo Demar.

(Demar corrió a un antiguo edificio que parecía abandonado, y este tenía un letrero que decía "Laboratorios Marft")

Este es el lugar-dijo Demar.

(Abriendo la puerta y rápidamente tuvo que ocultarse porque un cañón disparaba rayos hacia él)

¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-dijo Demar-soy yo, su hijo, Demar.

¿Demar?-preguntó Martha-gracias al cielo que estas bien.

Si, antes de recibir la nota pensamos que esos titanes te había asesinado-dijo Phil.

Si hubieras muerto-dijo Martha-esos titanes sabrían lo que es ser una madre con ira. Pero estas bien y no sabes cuan feliz me encuentro.

Pero, ¿Qué nota?-preguntó Demar.

(Phil le entregó un pedazo de papel a Demar)

Estimados señores Marft Goldstein,

Su hijo está bien, se encuentra resguardado en la vivienda de un señor anciano que es maestro de artes marciales. Se despide,

Phieso.

Post-data: No soy su hija.

(Demar observó a Sophie con una gesto de agradecimiento, luego pasaron a la parte principal del laboratorio)

Hijo y ¿esa armadura?-preguntó Phil por la armadura de dragón que Demar llevaba puesta.

Es que me protege de los titanes-dijo Demar.

¿Si?-preguntó Michael- pero s yo sólo veo una armadura vieja y sucia.

Tal vez-dijo Demar-pero aún estoy vivo.

(En el laboratorio había desde soluciones con pH ácido hasta partes de Robots)

Bienvenido a nuestro primer laboratorio-dijo Phil-aquí tú madre y yo iniciamos Marftcorp, pero al ser solo este laboratorio lo llamamos "Laboratorios Marft".

Puede que haya estado abandonada-dijo Martha-pero aún tiene todos los articulos necesarios para crear un arma nuclear de Uranio 236.

(Los padres de Demar entraron a un laboratorio oculto. Demar se quedo junto con sus hermanos en esa parte principal, allí Demar encontró un diploma de su padre egresando de la universidad de Harvard y una fotografía con su madre recibiendo el premio Nóbel de química)

Sophie-dijo Demar-necesito tu ayuda.

¿De nuevo?-dijo Sophie.

¿Puedes reparar esto?-preguntó Demar quitándose la armadura.

Podría, pero me demoraría mucho-dijo Sophie-aunque tal vez podría convencer a nuestros padres para que me ayuden,

Eso sería fabuloso-dijo Demar.

Pero alguien debe distraer a Michael-dijo Sophie.

Yo me encargo de eso-dijo Demar y Sophie tomó la armadura y entró al laboratorio oculto.

(Más tarde la cabeza de Demar estaba en una guillotina a punto que su verdugo, es decir, Michael soltara la cuerda y le cortara esta, en eso Sophie llegó)

Listo-dijo Sophie.

En ese caso-dijo Demar quitándose las ataduras y acercándose a Michael peligrosamente-adiós Michael.

Gusano-dijo Michael-NOOOO.

(Demar salió del laboratorio y Sophie entró de nuevo al laboratorio oculto, luego Demar se dirigió a la casa del anciano maestro)

¿En serio?-preguntó Demar-yo me iba a infiltrar en la guarida de mi enemigo, pero ya que me dan más tiempo.

(Mientras tanto en la torre con el nombre más original del mundo)

No te burles de mi apellido-dijo el profesor-aún tengo a los titanes, te puedo destruir.

Si-dijo Matthew-al igual que el lugar que destruyó el cual limpie con tanto esfuerzo.

Si, con tanto ahínco lo hicimos-dijo Alex.

Con tanto ¿Qué?-preguntó Matthew.

Esfuerzo, empeño- respondió Alex.

Siempre tienes que complicarte la vida-dijo Matthew-hasta con las palabras.

Silencio-dijo el profesor.

(A.S.C.O estaba en el campo de batalla pero sólo Ventus se encontraba en Chemistria)

Muy bien, malhechora-dijo Catman-sufre con la arena para gato.

(Y Catman apretó uno de sus botones que tiene su cinturón y lanzó arena para gato a la cara de Ventus)

¡No les basta con que me vea así!-dijo Ventus enojada-me arruinan mi belleza y por eso sufrirán.

No sin antes acabar contigo-dijo Fastgirl-y mírame, soy súper rápida.

(Fastgirl comenzó a girar alrededor de Ventus y al estar como masa de carne actuó como licuadora)

AHHHHH-dijo Ventus.

Sufre, batido gigante-dijo Meltman-mira como me derrito.

(Una parte de Ventus cayó sobre Meltman)

Estoy bien-dijo Meltman.

Vamos, hombre desperdicio-dijo Catman-deja a un lado el basurero y ataca a ese titán.

(Catman lanza el basurero a Ventus)

MATENME-dijo el hombre desperdicio y cayó dentro de Ventus que aún giraba-wooooooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhh

¿Esto es basura?-se preguntó Ventus-¡ASCO!

Así nos llamamos-dijo Catman-sufre con el poder de una bola de pelos.

(Catman lanzó desde su boca una bola de pelos a Ventus. Mientras que el alcalde Atom y su secretaria observan todo esto)

Y decías que era una mala idea-dijo el alcalde.

Bueno debo admitir que me equivoque, lo hacen muy bien-dijo la secretaria.

(Finalmente Ventus coge a Fastgirl y la lanza contra Meltman, el cual al fin había salido del resto que le cayó encima, luego tomó a Catman y lo lanza contra estos dos y por último se exprime y saca al hombre desperdicio, finalmente tiene a A.S.C.O en sus manos)

¿Sus últimas palabras?-preguntó Ventus-¿ninguna?, bueno en ese caso ADIOS.

(Ventus los lanzó muy lejos)

Igual les vamos a cobrar-se escuchó.

Me retracto-dijo la secretaria-estaba bien, como siempre tenía razón.

Todo es inútil-dijo el alcalde-vamos a ser dominados por el profesor Oldword.

(Demar divisó al fin la casa del anciano maestro y luego de haber entrado en ella encontró al anciano con una espada aparentemente muy poderosa)

Maestro, he vuelto-dijo Demar.

Si, ya lo noté-dijo el anciano maestro-prepárate, va a iniciar la batalla.

¿Y los refuerzos?-preguntó Demar.

Vienen en camino-dijo el anciano maestro-pero antes debemos distraer y engañar al enemigo.

Muy bien-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a guerrero de la generación Ce Morf, estoy listo.

¿Y el traje?-preguntó el anciano maestro.

Lo tiene mi familia-dijo Demar-lo están mejorando, pero descuide no tardarán.

Esperemos que así sea-dijo el anciano maestro.

(Mientras tanto en la torre con el nombre más original, pero que va a ser pilar principal del dominio Oldword)

Maestro, ya hemos dominado Europa-dijo Aqua-Piranus ha destruido Harvard y Terra destruyó Madrid. Nos reportamos todos aquí.

Los felicito-dijo el profesor-hicieron muy rápido su trabajo y creo que el tiempo de mi piedad se acaba, entonces vayan y encuentren a Demar Morfo, luego tráiganlo a mi, tenemos cuentas pendientes.

No es necesario-se escuchó.

¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó el profesor.

Esa voz, es de Demar-dijeron Alex y Matthew.

(En la base de la torre se encontraban el anciano maestro con la espada y Demar con una máquina en el oído)

No es cualquier máquina-dijo Demar-es el Auditrom de alta frecuencia Marftcorp, o bueno lo que antes se llamaba Marftcorp, capta las ondas producidas por las cuerdas vocales y las emite según sea la estación que elijas

Oh genial, otro aburrido-dijo Matthew.

Gran lección-dijo el profesor-pero como verás yo soy el nuevo soberano de este mundo.

Libera a mis amigos y deja en paz mi ciudad-dijo Demar.

Me haces reír-dijo el profesor-pero si tú sólo eres un niño, ¿Cómo tú me vas a ganar a MI?

Puede ser-dijo Demar-pero no soy un amargado que quiere dominar al mundo porque le dijeron que estaba loco.

Golpe bajo-dijo el profesor-muy bien, titanes, atáquenlo.

(Los titanes bajaron de la torre y miraban a Demar)

Acabemos con esto rápido-dijo Aqua-quiero acabar con ese "maestro" ya. Los titanes no somos sirvientes de nadie, con nuestros poderes acabaremos con este mundo.

Que irónico-dijo Demar-o más bien, estúpido, los cuatro titanes aquí presentes se dicen que pertenecen a los cuatro elementos.

¿De que hablas?-preguntó Terra.

Que esos supuestos elementos no lo son en realidad-dijo Demar-el agua es un compuesto de dos Hidrógenos y un oxígeno, es decir, de protones e iones hidroxilo. La tierra y el aire son una mezcla de sustancias, como los gases nobles en el aire. El fuego es la forma de liberación de energía en una combustión.

Chico presumido-dijo Aqua-pretendes decir que no existimos.

No he dicho eso-dijo Demar-pero si que entre ustedes se anulan, metamorfosis a bate de Beisball.

Espada de la generación Ce Morf-dijo el anciano maestro.

La tierra es llevada por el aire, pero el aire usado por el fuego, pero el fuego es apagado por el agua y el agua es absorbida por la tierra-dijo Demar juntando a Ventus y a Terra.

Vean esto-dijo el anciano maestro uniendo Piranus y Aqua.

Y para terminar-dijeron Demar y el anciano maestro uniendo el producto de las uniones ya hechas.

Bravo-dijo el profesor-debo aplaudir sus intensiones, además esa clase de química que un profesor como yo no ve muy a menudo fue agradable, pero olvidan algo.

(El profesor levantó el báculo de Zeus los restos de los titanes volvieron a reconstruirse y a formar a los titanes)

Oh santos enfermos-dijo Demar-recordatorio: no volver a decir eso.

Parece que subestimamos a los titanes-dijo el anciano maestro.

Y ¿Cuándo se supone que se inicia el plan de ayuda?-preguntó Demar.

En cualquier momento-dijo el anciano maestro.

(Mientras tanto en "Laboratorios Marft")

Y…PRESTO-dijo Phil.

Si, al fin terminamos-dijo Martha-este traje fue nuestro mejor trabajo jamás hecho y sin ninguna explosión.

Genial-dijo Sophie-mejor se lo llevo Demar.

(Sophie toma la armadura y se la pone al salir del laboratorio oculto y salio del edificio)

A decir verdad-dijo Martha-no he oído nada sobre Demar.

Descuida, está bien-dijo Phil-debe estar con Michael.

Mejor voy a investigar-dijo Martha.

Yo te sigo-dijo Phil.

(Martha y Phil vieron a Michael en el suelo amordazado y atado a una silla)

Michael, ¿Dónde esta Sophie y Demar?-preguntó Martha.

No sé donde esta Sophie-dijo Michael-pero Demar salió dejándome así.

¡Salio del laboratorio!-dijo impresionado Phil

(Martha entro al laboratorio oculto y volvió con un traje celeste y unas gafas protectoras)

Ese jovencito tiene muchos problemas-dijo Martha apretando un botón, el cual activa una camioneta y en ella se suben Martha, Phil y Michael)

(Mientras tanto Demar y el anciano maestro)

No sé la razón-dijo Demar-pero algo me dice que estoy en serios problemas.

Tú, Demar Morfo-dijeron los cuatro titanes-nuestro maestro te quiere aniquilar con sus propias manos.

Si-dijo el profesor-en vista de que somos cuatro contra dos, recuerda también que son titanes con los que peleas, deberías entregarte.

¿Estás seguro que somos dos?-preguntó Demar confiadamente. Demar observó atrás de él, pero sólo se encontraba el anciano maestro.

Al parecer si-dijo el profesor.

(Aqua levantó a Demar y lo lanzó para ser recibido por Piranus quien lo empujó hacia el suelo. Mientras que Terra enviaba sismos al anciano maestro y junto con Ventus enviaban ráfagas con rocas)

Eres un simple humano-dijo Aqua-quien no tiene mas que un anillo para defenderse, bueno ahora no tienes ni eso.

(Aqua le quitó el anillo a Demar que se encontraba en el suelo un poco lastimado y se lo entregó al profesor Oldword, luego Piranus coge a Demar y lo eleva hasta donde se encuentra el profesor Oldword)

Finalmente-dijo el profesor-lo que más he añorado.

¿Y el encuentro de ovnis?-preguntó su asistente acompañante.

También-dijo el segundo asistente-la búsqueda a la Atlántida, la búsqueda al imperio del rock, el esqueleto de dragón, ver la película de la sirenita, las cuatro rocas de los titanes, aquella mesera llamada Lupe.

Basta-dijo el profesor-el punto es que tu vida termina aquí.

(El profesor Oldword coge una espada y cuando iba a atacar a Demar un rayo golpeó su mano. Demar miró hacia abajo y era el tanque de la familia Marft con excepción de Sophie el que había lanzado el rayo)

Suéltalo-dijo Phil lanzando otro rayo que golpeó a Piranus y este soltó a Demar, luego una mano mecánica lo cogió y Demar llegó a tierra sano y salvo)

Después de que acabemos con estos titanes, jovencito, verás en todos los líos en que estás metido-dijo Martha-hasta Alcatraz será un paraíso en comparación a tu castigo.

(Phil, Martha y Michael con bazucas en mano lanzaban rayo expansivas que todo lo que tocaban lo destruían y además su alrededor con algunas excepciones)

Con eso bastará-dijo Phil quedando los titanes en cenizas-ven lo que sucede cuando se meten con la familia Marft Goldstein.

(El profesor levantó el báculo de Zeus los restos de los titanes volvieron a reconstruirse y a formar a los titanes)

¿Es que nunca se cansan?-dijo el profesor Oldword.

Y para que se tranquilicen…-dijo Piranus y con su mirada hizo que los artefactos del tanque de la familia Marft Goldstein explotaran)

No lo hacen bien, ¿verdad?-dijo el anciano maestro.

Ahora si que estamos perdidos-dijo Demar muy triste, mientras veía como el anillo Ce Yushi rodaba hasta sus pies-¿en donde esta la justicia?

¿Alguien pidió justicia?-preguntó un hombre volando que estaba vestido de rojo y que tenia una gran barbilla-por la justicia, mi nombre es barbilla roja.

(De pronto Demar observó que a su alrededor aparecían por el aire y por tierra miles de personas, o debería decir, súper personas)

Muy bien, titanes, váyanse-dijo un joven de cabello, copn cara pálida y un extraño signo parecido a un D o a una P-mi nombre es Danny Phantom.

Hola, Demar-dijo Vincent y ayudó a la familia Marft.

Soy la chica halcón-dijo una joven que volaba muy lento-vuelo a 10km/hrs.

Yo soy sombra-dijo una sombra que apreció detrás de Demar, tenía cabellos blancos al igual que sus ojos, una cara escondida por la oscuridad con una raya en zigzag blanca y una capa del mismo color-perderán como ratones con gatos.

Los chistes déjamelos a mí-dijo Danny.

Vaya, son millones-dijo Demar.

Una cosa llevó a la otra-dijo Vincent-y ves que todos quisieron cooperar. No te preocupes, yo distraigo a tu familia, pero tú destruye ese bastón.

¡Demmy!-se escuchó, era Sophie quien traía el traje puesto y vio a su familia-¿Cómo es que ellos llegaron primero?...bueno no importa, ten esto, el traje de dragón Marftcorp.

¿Marftcorp?-preguntó el anciano maestro-los voy a demandar, esa armadura no es de esa compañía.

(Demar se colocó el traje y puso el anillo en el lugar indicado. El traje se encendió de inmediato)

Programa del traje activado, desactivación de peso de protección-dijo el traje.

¿Y no me pudiste dar el anillo?-dijo Sophie enojada.

¿Qué poderes tiene el traje?-preguntó Demar al anciano maestro, mientras Danny golpeaba a Aqua.

Ya lo verás-dijo el anciano maestro-ahora ve, tus amigos te necesitan.

Nosotros distraeremos a papá y mamá-dijo Sophie y Vincent asintió.

(Demar apretó unos botones que reconocía, luego accionó el programa para volar)

¿Volar?-se preguntó el anciano maestro.

Agregamos algunas funciones-dijo Sophie y luego a sus padre les dijo- miren, papá, mamá, un enfermo.

¡Enfermo!, ¿Dónde?-dijeron mirando en sentido contrario al que se encontraba Demar.

(Demar volaba hacia la torre Oldword mientras veía como Barbilla roja golpeaba a Ventus. Finalmente llegó a su destino y vio al profesor Oldword sin preocupación alguna)

Libera a mis amigos y deja mi ciudad en paz-dijo Demar-te prometo un castigo menor si te rindes.

Ja, ja, ja-rió el profesor Oldword-¿Qué me rinda?, nunca, primero demostraré que no estoy loco.

¿Cómo puede demostrar que no lo está después de lo que ha hecho?-preguntó Demar muy confundido.

Te crees muy listo-dijo el profesor Oldword-bueno también yo tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ayudantes tráiganlos.

(Los ayudantes trajeron a Matthew y a Alex encadenados que miraban a Demar con alegría)

¡DEMAR!-gritaron.

Libéralos ahora-dijo Demar.

No-dijo el profesor Oldword-aunque sólo quiero eliminarte, después pensaré que hacer con esta plaga de torpes.

Si es necesario pelear para que entiendas, tendré que hacerlo-dijo Demar.

Con gusto-dijo el profesor Oldword-Utilizo el báculo de Zeus para ser un poderoso demonio.

(el profesor Oldword se convirtió en un dragón rojo con una mirada petrificante)

Rayos, eso no estaba en el libreto-dijo Matthew.

En realidad, nada de esto lo estaba, Matthew-dijo Alex.

Ja, ja, ja-rió el profesor Oldword-tú eres quien dice ser le héroe, pero no eres más que un niño.

(El profesor Oldword lanzó llamas por su boca demoníaca que Demar lo esquivó con facilidad)

Veamos que hace este traje-dijo Demar-metamorfosis a mazo.

(Demar se transformó en un mazo gigante que parecí ser más poderoso y que golpeó al profesor Oldword)

Brillante, pero falta algunos detalles-dijo el profesor Oldword-como que no e derrita tan fácilmente.

Descuida-dijo Demar activando otro botón que creo un escudo para protegerse de las llamas del profesor Oldword-tiene muchos trucos que lo impide.

Niño tonto-dijo el profesor Oldword enojado-está es tu última oportunidad para pedir piedad.

Primero libera a mis amigos-dijo Demar.

Nunca-dijo el profesor Oldword-en especial de que tengo a los titanes mutantes que pueden acabar contigo.

Pero están tan ocupados afuera como para venir a ayudarte-dijo Demar.

Te lo advertí-dijo el profesor Oldword que parecía que iba a explotar.

Rayos, ¿Qué hago?-se preguntó Demar.

Fin del juego-dijo el profesor Oldword-hasta la vista, baby.

Se más original-dijo Matthew-inventa tus propios chistes.

(Una gran luz cegó a Demar por unos segundos, parecía estar en otra dimensión. Vio a su alrededor y apareció un hombre y una mujer vestidos igual que el anciano maestro)

Elegido por la generación Ce Morf-dijo el hombre-deja presentarme, soy Arkthos.

Y yo soy Erogan-dijo la mujer-es un placer conocerlo.

¿Qué hago aquí?-preguntó Demar.

Vino a conocer el tercer poder de la generación, señor-dijo Arkthos.

Y acabar con la maldad arraigada-dijo Erogan.

¿De que hablan?-preguntó Demar.

De que aprenderá Destemporalización-dijo Arkthos-y la forma de que usted saque ese poder del anillo es que sienta el poder en sus manos. Confiamos en usted.

¿Qué?, esperen….-gritó Demar.

(Demar había vuelto cuando vio las escenas que pasaban nuevamente y sabía que tenía que usar ese poder llamado "Destemporalización" para acabar con el ataque del profesor Oldword)

Fin del juego-dijo el profesor Oldword-hasta la vista, baby.

Se más original-dijo Matthew-inventa tus propios chistes.

Es ahora o nunca-dijo Demar-oh vamos anillo has lo tuyo.

(El anillo Ce Yushi comenzó a brillar y Demar sintió el poder que estaba esperando. Un anillo vertical rodeo a Demar y Demar con el traje de dragón se convirtió en tres Demar, un Demar prehistórico, el Demar normal y el Demar del futuro)

Triple ataque de l dragón furioso de la generación Ce Morf-dijeron los Demar´s y cada uno parecía formar partes de un dragón que al unirse crearon un dragón con tres cañones que encerraron al profesor Oldword y su ataque.

Demar lo venciste-dijo Alex y calló cuando la torre parecía derrumbarse.

Debemos salir de aquí-dijo Matthew.

Es lo más coherente que has dicho, Matthew-dijo Alex.

Gracias, eso creo-dijo Matthew-vamos Demar.

No-dijo Demar del presente-salgan ustedes.

Pero-dijeron.

Demar prehistórico llévatelos junto con los ayudantes-dijo Demar del presente.

Ogh-dijo el Demar del pasado.

¡DEMAR!-gritaron Alex y Matthew cuando el Demar del pasado bajaba de la torre llevándolos.

Bien, profesor, parece que se acabó-dijo Demar.

Así es-dijo el profesor-y creo que es tu turno de acabar conmigo.

Bueno creo que eso no sale en el libreto-dijo Demar-creo que mejor lo sacaré de aquí.

Pero…-dijo el profesor Oldword-yo hice todo esto, hasta secuestre a tus amigos y me perdonas como si nada.

Bueno alguien debe hacerlo, por eso soy el…héroe-dijo Demar.

(Matthew y Alex se encontraban ya abajo cuando una gran explosión hizo que se asustaran. El báculo había sido destruido y por lo tanto los titanes iban desapareciendo uno por uno. Pero en los restos de la torre no había señal de Demar ni del profesor Oldword)

¡DEMAR!-gritaron Matthew, Sophie y Alex.

Hey chicos parece que hay algo aquí-dijo Vincent al ver un escudo de color azul bajo una roca, movieron las rocas y encontraron el traje del dragón y al profesor Oldword resguardados por el escudo.

Gracias, chicos-dijo Demar después de que lo sacaron.

(Mucho más tarde la familia Marft Goldstein estaba en su casa junto con Matthew y Sophie…viendo la televisión)

Y les dejamos con el reportero Bitch Mortal-dijo una mujer en la televisión.

Es Butch-dijo el reportero-pero acaba el suceso más extraño de los años de vida de Chemistria. Nunca nadie imaginó que una guerra hubiera sucedido y que ahora se vea el sol como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue arrestado el profesor Oldword y sus ayudantes por intento de dominar el mundo y secuestro de dos habitantes de Chemistia. Sus ayudantes quedaron en libertad y en cuanto a los súper héroes, les fueron por ayuda a la comunidad. En especial, la presentación de uno de los súper héroes que es local, me refiero a Demar Morfo, que ha pasado de un total extraño a un héroe sin igual. Gracias a todos los súper héroes y gracias a ti, Demar Morfo.

Hay 394860 habitantes en Chemistria y una se llama Demar-dijo Alex-no es como muy obvio.

Tal vez le gusta el nombre Demar-dijo Matthew.

Bueno debo agradecerles a todos-dijo Demar-en especial a ti, Sophie, ya que me ayudaste mucho.

Descuida-dijo Sophie-volveré a lo mío. Suerte, héroe.

(Sophie se va y quedan solos en la sala)

Es verdad, eres héroe local-dijo Alex-debes estar orgulloso.

Si, estoy orgulloso y estoy…-dijo Demar.

(Más tarde en una jaula ubicada en su habitación)

¿Castigado?-preguntó Demar.

Si-dijo Martha-por lo menos violaste 35 reglas de la familia Marft Goldstein.

Pero descuida-dijo Matthew-tres meses pasan volando.

Y vas a dormir muy mal, gusano-dijo Michael.

Como sea-dijo Demar sonriendo-al fin todo acabo…

(Demar sonrió y luego le pareció ver en el cielo todo lo que había pasado en Chemistria y como dijo "Es cuestión de olvidar, es sólo dejar pasar")

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**: **Problemas de Proporciones Titánicas **

**Parte 2-"Guerra de los 4 elementos"**

(Aparece la misma imagen de la del principio, pero esta dice FIN)

**Canción Final(Es la melodía de la canción principal)**


End file.
